Drizzle
by PinkPunk010
Summary: Tina and Newt. Newt and Tina. Magical Adventurers. But no matter how far they go, London is there. With the drizzle. And Tina doesn't much appreciate the drizzle. Newtina, Jacoweenie.
1. Chapter 1

The thing she hated most about England was the near constant damp between late October and February. It was like a fine mist, getting everywhere and leaving a damp sheen to everything. It was a rain that clung to the soul. Newt called it _drizzle_ , Tina liked to counteract that drizzle in New York wasn't quite so _damp_.

She had been in London a matter of days, and was already looking forward to their next trip. Hopefully it would be somewhere warmer than England in midwinter. At least in New York, when it got cold, it snowed. In England, it just drizzled some more. It wasn't even good rain, just a pathetic attempt to keep everything miserable. At least in New York, when it rained, it rained. None of this half-hearted attempt.

Tina rolled her shoulders back, pulling her grey coat tighter around her body, her breath frosting the glass. The window was spattered with tiny raindrops, making the No-Maj ( _No, Muggle)_ street beyond hazy and distorted. She dreaded having to go back out there. She eyed the dark sky suspiciously. She hadn't been in London long, she had come to London to meet Newt and the Ministry (the British MACUSA) in advance of a trip Newt was planning for another book deal. And while she had been in London a matter of several weeks, she had already learnt that the dark clouds that hovered persistently over London during the Fall ("Autumn" Newt's voice reminded her gently) could yield yet another damp drizzle, or equally, a torrential downpour that would make New York proud.

With a huff, she turned away from the window, and back to the wizarding pub she was taking lodging from. Apparently it wasn't done for a pureblood wizard (however peculiar) to have a female, unmarried houseguest he wasn't engaged with staying at his home. Especially _an American!_ So, Tina had booked a room out at the main magical inn in London. It was basic, a little shabby, but it was the entrance to the Wizarding community in London, so there were some benefits. The patrons of the bar ranged from those propped at the bar, a pitcher of something in their hands, red faced and happily chatting to their equally as hay neighbour. There were families fielding young children, later in the day they would return with their children hanging off one arm, the other clutching misshapen packages. Packages carefully wrapped by the shop owners of Diagon Alley to maintain the Statute of Secrecy. A steady hum of chatter filled the low ceilinged room, and a small mist of steam rose from the coats of those who had just entered from the great outside. The fireplace crackled and the barman called cheerfully down the bar to his young son Tom, sat at the end with wide-eyed enthusiasm.

Newt had promised her he would be at the Leaky Cauldron at eleven thiry sharp. They had a meeting with the _Obscurus books_ publisher at twelve, and then with the Ministry (again) at two. Then (and she shuddered for this one) they would be dining at his brother's house in Kent. Tina disliked Newt's older brother. War hero he may be, kind to his brother, he was not. Despite not having the gift her sister did, Tina had been able to tell within seconds of meeting Theseus that many of Newt's _many_ insecurities had come from living in the shadow of his older brother. While the rest of the wizarding community saw a kind benefactor, a brilliant war hero with a good head for politics, Tina saw a man who had tried for years to bully his little brother into his own image. His wife was vain, and power-hungry, looking down on Tina for both her Americanisms, and her Jewish heritage.

In fact, Tina wasn't sure she had seen Newt go red from anger before now, when he had hotly informed his brother that unless _that woman, sister-in-law or not,_ stopped insulting his friends, he and Tina would be leaving now, thank you very much. Tina had been as stunned as Newt's family when he had spoken up in her defence. She wasn't, however, surprised when he did indeed stand up and escort her to the front door after a particularly snide comment from Hippolyta Scamander. This dinner was an olive branch between the two brothers. While Tina didn't want to be another source of bad blood between them, she was incredibly wary of the visit. That they had been surprised by Newt's loyalty to a friend had made her wary. How could they not love Newt as much as she did? Maybe not in the same way, but she loved him with her whole heart for his loyalty, his steadfastness, his right and wrong.

When he had returned to New York, a year after he had quit it, monthly letters bemoaning the bureaucracy of the publishing world, Tina had found that working in the Auror office wasn't quite as fulfilling. Newt had taught her that some rules could be bent, and following them to letter wasn't as easy as before. She loved her job, but she had been given a taste of something a little better. And she missed it. She missed _him_. Which seemed downright bizarre, given how they had only known each other for a matter of days. And in that time, she had kidnapped him, made him cocoa, betrayed him and then became his friend in the hunt for his magical creatures across New York. It had certainly been a memorable start to a friendship.

So he had returned. He had returned to deliver a red bound, gold embossed copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , wide eyed with surprise at the news of the reception it was receiving in the English speaking wizarding community. He had stayed a month. She had helped feed his animals, listened to his stories of places he had been, had hatched some occamies herself and helped nurse a graphorn calf back to health. (That had been an interesting week at work, paperwork and wizarding law-breakers by day, graphorn nursemaid by night). Then, he had received a letter from a wizard out in California seeking advice about a creature in his garden, and Newt had gone. He had been gone a week when he returned, apparating right into the flat while she and Queenie were at work, flopping down on the couch and sleeping till she arrived home late that night. It had been strangely domestic. (Queenie had giggled for a straight ten minutes when she heard the story – watching Tina's version of events rather than listening to the words out of her older sister's mouth. Even Jacob's reaction had been a soft _awwww_ ).

And so, it came to be that Newt treated the Goldstein apartment like his central residence while investigating magical creature occurrences in North America. It wasn't until the illegal breeding of Hippogriffs in a park in Northern Carolina was bought to their attention that Tina accompanied him. They found the beasts, six of them, their plumage dull, their eyes sharp and mistrusting. While Tina set about closing all loopholes in the operation from the human perspective, Newt set about earning the proud, majestic creatures trust. In the end, it had taken several weeks. Tina had been stalling, not wanting to return without Newt when he was so angry at the humans who had hurt these beautiful creatures. And then, one morning, she had woken up to find the cot in Newt's potting shed empty (he had given her her own potting shed next to his, mumbling about privacy and decency and society. She had smiled fondly and thanked him quietly) and him standing in front of the leading female of the beasts, gently smoothing the plumage and murmuring soft words. Tina had approached quietly, not wanting to startle either beasts. Newt had turned to her, eyes bright and trusting, beckoning her to approach, quietly instructing her to bow. And so, in a matter of weeks, a herd of mistreated hippogriffs began to trust Newt, and Tina. And she wouldn't leave until they were ready to.

( _It was then she realised that she loved this Newt the most, not the bumbling, awkward man he was when they encountered other humans, not the endearing man he was always, but this Newt. The Newt who was happy around creatures, whose eyes brightened when they told her stories and who would fiercely protect any magical creature that needed his help.)_

Returning to work in the Auror office had been even harder then. She started going with Newt on the short trips, ones where they could apparate, pick up a Horkalump and return in time to Queenie's delicious spread. Some trips could be achieved in a weekend. Others took longer. In the end, what was supposed to be a month long trip to America ended up lasting nearly a year. He was there for Jacob's proposal to Queenie, and he promised faithfully he would be there for the wedding.

Then, inevitably, his travels began to be further, to other countries. He would be gone months at a time. But always, he would find his way back to New York. When Queenie moved out and it was just Tina at home, he was always a little warier about them being discovered alone. He worried for her reputation even as she didn't. Each time he left, she found it a little harder to say goodbye.

When the chance came, she took it. She approached President Piquery herself, proposing a liaison between the Magical Creatures division of the British Ministry of Magic, and MACUSA. Piquery had fixed her with a look, before rolling her eyes, slumping down and saying:

"Well, we expected this a while ago."

Clarification had been that the MACUSA auror department had been expecting this request for a while, had already created a position which would allow Tina to travel with Newt, keep him on the right side of the law, and still officially working for MACUSA. She would be able to join the Ministry of whatever country she arrived in as an Auror. When she had gotten up to leave, Piquery shook her hand and said "Congratulations on the engagement then Porpentia, we're sorry to lose you."

And that was how Tina found out that everyone at MACUSA had been waiting months for an announcement of an engagement between the strictly no-nonsense career-girl of the auror department, and her slightly strange British magizooligist. It had been nearly four months travelling with Newt, and she was still waiting for the same announcement herself. They had been asked to return to London for various meetings, and decided to make a trip of it. In the new year, they would be returning to New York for Tina to present her own findings about magical law enforcement to MACUSA (and to be there to meet Queenie and Jacob's new baby when it made its appearance).

And that was how Tina found herself standing at the window to the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Newt. Tina watched the rain, and watched the patrons, and she thought of loyalty, and family. It was with a pensive look on her face that Newt finally popped up next to her, brushing soot off his pea-green coat and apologising profusely. With a sigh, she put a hand to his chest and proceeded to fish a spluttering Picket from his front coat pocket.

"Newt," she admonished in exasperation, "You _know_ he doesn't like being in your pocket for the Floo!"

(The Floo was something new as well, British wizards stepped into fireplaces to transport themselves to other wizarding dwellings. Americans just apparated)

Newt looked down sheepishly, mumbling apologies to Picket. The bowtruckles disgruntled response was to poke his tongue out at Newt and settle determinedly onto Tina's shoulder. She smiled at the look of resigned acceptance on Newt's face at this decision. He muttered something she could have sworn to be _momma's boy_ before straightening up to bow slightly and offer her his arm.

"Our agenda for today Miss Goldstein?" He asked brightly as they picked their way to the back of the pub where the entrance to Diagon Alley awaited.

"Try to convince Peter to let me publish a book on international magical law enforcement, another book or three for you and your magical creatures, to let the Ministry know we aren't just kissing in random swamps in South East Asia, and…. To mend fences with your brother," she listed brightly. They stood in the doorway leading to the wall, beyond which laid Diagon Alley. "Well, come on mister, we haven't got all day. I ain't going out in the rain."

"You're worse than a kneazle!" Newt declared dramatically, producing his wand with a flourish and pointing it above their heads. A magical umbrella appeared over their heads. "Shall we Miss Goldstein?"

"We shall Mr Scamander," Tina laughed.

And together they walked out into the rain, arm in arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to go?" Newt whined, slouching in his chair grumpily. "They won't notice if we don't go."

"Newt, we're the guest of honour," Tina sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes and attempting to fix her short hair into a society updo. She huffed in annoyance. "So yes, I think they will notice if we don't turn up. Stop being such a baby!"

"Leave it down," Newt supplied from the chair.

"Society says I need to have it up," Tina glared at her reflection. "I changed my mind. You're right, let's not go. Let's lose the possibility of external non-ministry funding for our travels and just hide away here in the manor… oh _wait!_ Isn't this the _first_ place your mother will look for us when we don't turn up? Yes. Do I need to have my hair up? _Apparently._ God I miss New York."

In the mirror, she saw Newt look down at his hands, away from her irritation. Before he had the chance to apologise, she whipped around in her chair.

"And before you apologise, or say anything to that affect, _I chose to be here_. So, deal with it, my irritation at your stupid society rules an all. Ok?" She said quickly, knowing if she gave his insecurities a chance to get hold, he would be next to useless at this stupid Ministry event that their attendance had been requested at.

Newt smiled softly in response, raising his eyes quickly to meet hers then look down. Good enough. He usually wasn't bothered by eye contact with her, but when he was embarrassed, she let it slide. Tina turned back to the mirror and turned her head to one side.

"Queenie would know how to fix my hair," she whispered, suddenly missing her sister more than she could breathe. Within seconds, she felt the soft weight of Newt's hands on her shoulders as he attempted to offer her comfort. There was a large, Queenie shaped hole her life, that was only getting bigger now that they were staying in a community governed by outdated, ridiculous rules.

"I like your hair like this," Newt admitted, twisting a strand round her ear, avoiding even the reflection of her eyes. Tina watched his face, a matching soft smile on her face. Instinctively, she leaned back into his chest, enjoying the few seconds he would allow himself, allow _them_ before he stepped back, and regained the distance he liked. Tina knew he loved her, in his own strange Newt way. She was happy, she loved being with him. Her friend.

"Will my hair being down cause quite the scandal?" she teased, twisting to look up at him.

"You know it will," He countered with an easy smile, "And they'll be too dazzled by your beauty they won't do anything about it! Besides, you can blame any oddities on your being an American and Newt Scamander's best friend."

Tina's breath caught in her throat. He rarely used his words to compliment her. A beat passed, and awkwardly, Newt looked away from her eyes, removed his hands from her shoulders and began to rub them against his trousers.

"Well," Tina said quietly, "You scrub up pretty good yourself. But considering I'm still in my gown, I don't think I hit beauty standards just yet. It's a good thing they'll never meet Queenie or they'll realise I'm the ugly sister!" She laughed awkwardly.

Newt looked down. He looked pained.

"You," he stopped, and wet his lips. He spoke softly, in a way Tina hadn't heard since they had first been acquainted. "You aren't the ugly sister Tina. You are every inch as beautiful as your sister. And even more so."

Tina stared at Newt in shock.

"And now, I'm going to leave you to finish getting ready. Mother expects us at eight thirty, so, I'll see you downstairs…" Newt mumbled, backing quickly towards the door and leaving a stunned Tina in the room Mrs Scamander had insisted she occupy in the manor for the rest of their stay.

Tina sat, still as a statue for a few seconds, her mouth agape. Newt had just told her he thought she was beautiful? _Newt had called her beautiful?_ What was going on? She turned back to the mirror, and the bright eyes looked shiny in a way they had never before. He thought she was beautiful? Suddenly, the society rules about dress didn't matter. If Newt liked her hair down, she would wear it down.

She stood from the chair, and moved to the dresser to retrieve the dress robes Mrs Scamander had gifted her with. At a deep wine red, it was nothing she would have picked herself. It was something new and daring, just like the life she had found herself daring to lead. New Year in London. With her very best friend (other than her sister).

…

Newt closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the mantelpiece in the grand living room of his parents manor. He felt like a fool. He had sounded like a fool. He was her friend. He wasn't supposed to act like other men. If she wanted to be his friend he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise it. He wanted her to stay… no, he _needed_ her to stay. Tina didn't judge him for his creatures. Instead, she loved him for it. And she loved them. Dougal had taken a particular shine to her over the last few years. He had long stopped thinking of his suitcase as _his_ home, _his_ creatures, but _their_ home, _their_ creatures. He would share the world with her if she could. And he was trying.

But she was beautiful. Her soul and her heart shone through. She wasn't just beautiful; she was _stunning_ in ways he had never understood before he got to know her. He thought she was just another ministry witch. A woman, a witch he could never possibly hope to understand. Not with his people skills. He didn't understand people, he understood his creatures. He was happy with them.

But after she was arrested alongside himself, and sentenced to death, they had become… and he hesitated to use such a work lightly… _friends_. For the first time since his school days, and _Leta_ , he had friends. He had Jacob, and Queenie… and Tina. He had returned because he missed her. He had rushed the first edition through so he could get back to New York, the first time he had ever felt like he wasn't an annoyance, a nuisance to be swept aside. He didn't have to hide in New York. The Goldstein sisters welcomed him. He enjoyed being there. He had been _happy_. And he had watched her grow more comfortable with his creatures, even being the one a sick graphorn calf insisted on being nursed by. She had grown comfortable with his creatures, and comfortable with him.

And she _saw_ him. She saw his love and devotion and excitement, and her eyes reflected it back to him. He loved her for her very soul, for everything that made her _her_. His favourite memory was waking up early, peeking into her potting shed to find her fast asleep, feeling safe enough in his company to sleep deeply and completely. Then he had gone up to the hippogriffs he had been trying to help and continued to earn their trust. After the sun had completely risen, he had looked up from the hippogriff he was petting to see Tina, in a loose brown shirt and an old pair of his trousers, her hair still ruffled from sleep, leaning against the door to the lean-to of Northern Carolina they had decided to call home for the trip. She was leaning her forehead against the frame, and had the softest, happiest look on her face, just watching him with the hippogriffs. If Newt had to pinpoint a time when he realised his heart was entirely Tina shaped, it would be that one. Leta had been all sharp edges hidden under a soft caramel cover. Tina was all soft curves hidden under a prickly defence mechanism. Tina was everything he didn't realise he had been waiting for.

Leaving for trips without her after that, especially the ones abroad, had been horrible. He derived the same amount of pleasure from helping creatures, and discovering new places, but he found he kept turning to show Tina a new flower or a new baby creature he had found… and she wasn't always there. Things lost a little of their extra shine without her. She had been in his life for over three years now. It was nearly the turn of a new decade. In a few hours, it would be 1930.

A sharp hand to his shoulder bought him back down to reality. Newt jerked his head up to see his father, all grey hair and broad shoulder, offering him a glass of brandy. Newt accepted it with shaking hand but made no move to drink it.

"Thinking about your Miss Goldstein?" His father chuckled, sipping his drink and watching his youngest child duck his head in embarrassment. He had never understood Newt, he was soft and didn't act as other children his age. He had been a strange child and had grown into a quiet and strange young man. But, however strange his son was, love was love. It looked the same on all. Well, Newt looked a little more deer like than others, but that was Newt.

"She's not my Miss Goldstein," Newt mumbled to his glass. Mr Scamander raised his eyebrows in amusement and disbelief.

"Of course not son," he said condescendingly. "And she never will be if you don't do something about it. It's new year. It's a new decade… maybe start it right."

"What if she leaves?" Newt muttered anxiously, refusing to look at his father and instead studiously examining the bottom of his crystal glass.

"She won't," Perseus Scamander chortled. Newt looked up at him, brow furrowed, and for the first time in his son's thirty-two years, he pre-empted his son's question: "I don't question you on how you know what those creatures of yours do. I need you to trust me when I say _she won't_."

Newt didn't look convinced, and had half opened his mouth to ask for evidence when his mother swept into the room, her sandy blonde hair streaked with grey and swept into a complicated updo.

"Newt, Perseus," she nodded curtly, casting a critical eye over them both before her face split into a smile, "Well, you'll do!"

"High praise indeed Diana," Perseus chuckled. "I was just telling Newt here to hurry up concerning Miss Goldstein."

"Father!" Newt hissed, bright red from embarrassment.

"Why?" Diana said bluntly, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "She isn't going anywhere. She's waiting this long for a declaration, I have a feeling she won't mind waiting a few more decades."

"Mother!" Newt looked at his mother in shock. She had always been incredibly blunt, proud and majestic, much like the creatures she had bred in their back garden during his childhood. His mother had been much like a hippogriff herself in some ways.

"Well, we all know you aren't going to do anything just yet," she shrugged indifferently, "And that includes your Miss Goldstein. Now, speaking of Porpentia, do you know how long she will be?"

"She was doing her hair last I spoke to her," Newt admitted begrudgingly.

"Well, it's nearly eight thirty. The portkey is for eight-thirty-three precisely, so go and fetch Miss Goldstein's wrap Newton, and we will be going shortly."

Eager to escape the embarrassing social situation he had found himself in, Newt scurried from the room, ears burning. His fixation on the floor meant he missed the amused, conspiring looks his parents shot each other. Floating in the hall was Tina's black wrap. He quickly discarded his glass, pulling his own jacket on over the rest of his dinner robes. He hated these dress robes. They were restricting and made him feel even more awkward than usual.

He was just about to loop Tina's cloak over his arm when he heard a soft _ahem_ from the top of the stairs. He spun around to call up to Tina, but found the words stuck in his throat, leaving him making a garbled creature sound.

 _She was the most beautiful and stunning creature he had ever seen_. The only thought in his brain was _stunning_ as he watched Tina walk down the stairs towards him. She was smiling shyly, looking at the steps, navigating the stairs in her low heels, holding one side of her dress up for ease.

His intense, unblinking, slack-jawed stare had Tina smiling shyly, looking down at the floor but being unable to take her eyes off him for long. She was as equally blown away by him as he was by her. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Tina giggled, and spun in a little circle, secretly wondering if she looked so terrible he couldn't work out how to let her down lightly.

"Well?" She asked, suddenly feeling a little anxious.

"Well?" Newt spluttered, blinking a few times as if he had only just realised she was standing right in front of him, "Stunning!" he spluttered out, before looking embarrassed at himself. Tina giggled again, biting her lip. Without warning, Newt reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed her cheek.

"Stunning," he repeated softly, not taking his eyes off her own. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Just like always."

Not sure how to respond, Tina reached upward, and tucked her smaller hand into his, bringing his hand away from her face. They didn't break eye contact. That was the problem with locking with her eyes, Newt thought, he never wanted to look away.

"Excellent. If you two are done, we need to go," Diana bustled into the hall, swinging her cloak around her shoulder. Newt started into action, coughing slightly to cover up the awkwardness and holding Tina's cloak up to slip it over her shoulders.

Newt offered her his elbow. Without hesitating, Tina tucked her arm through his, and together they reached out to the glowing haircomb in Diana Scamander's hand to go to the New Year ball.

 **A/N So, I wanted a fairytale ball top-of the stairs moment for Newt. That is the entire reason for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

"And he didn't say _anything_?" Queenie complained, shifting uncomfortably to try and find a position that didn't make her back hurt. " _Mercy Lewis_!"

"I know," Tina said, her eyes still sparkling from the events of the New Year party. "But, did you know –"

"No _way!"_ Queenie fluttered her hands in excitement, covering her mouth, " _Newt_ can _waltz_?"

"Newt can waltz!" Tina giggled, "god, I'm twenty-eight, I shouldn't be giggling like a schoolgirl!"

"So, let me get this straight because your thoughts are such a jumble and I am far too tired to look for what I want," Queenie shuffled herself forward slightly, "So, he told you that he thought you were beautiful, ran away because he's Newt, then later, told you that you looked _stunning_. Then, at this ministry gala, he proceeded to not leave you alone all night, and even _danced_ with you?"

"And when I explained the New Years kiss tradition, he offered himself up," Tina announced proudly. "But I thought he had done well enough for that evening so I kissed him on his cheek."

Well, it had been a lot closer to his lips than she would admit but –

"Teenie!" Queenie squealed.

Her squeal bought Jacob rushing back into the room, shortly followed by Newt. The latter had his wand drawn, and went straight to Tina, placing a hand on her shoulder, silently checking she was ok. Without saying a word, Tina locked gripped his hand and smiled, to say _I'm fine!_

Queenie giggled beside them both.

"Oh, having you both here is the best!" She sighed happily, swatting Jacob's worried hand away, "sweetie, the baby is fine, I got excited over Tina recounting the new year party. Hey, you think we could go to a new year party next year honey?"

"Of course," Jacob agreed instantly, his hand on Queenie's swollen stomach.

"Tina and I can return to New York for Christmas. We can look after baby Kolowski next New Year so you can go out if you like," Newt offered quietly, budging Tina up slightly to perch on the arm of the chair next to her. "I mean, we spent this Christmas with the Scamander's in London. Next Christmas should be here, in New York with you both."

"Planning ahead," Queenie winked at Tina, ignoring the faint blush across both of their cheeks at the assumption that they would still be with each other next Christmas. "Maybe next Christmas our little baker will have a playmate!"

"You want another one so soon after the first?" Newt asked curiously.

"It wasn't my baby I was thinking off," Queenie muttered with a giggle. Newt looked confused. Tina looked away in embarrassment.

"Leave em alone Honey," Jacob patted her shoulder, "They'll get there on their own."

"Okay!" Tina jumped up, dislodging Newt and sending him crashing into the couch. "We have creatures to check on!"

"No we don't," Newt said from his folded position squashed into the armchair. "But I will need your help getting up again."

Tina huffed out a laugh at the awkward gangly picture he painted. He pulled a face up at her, from his twisted position, causing her to laugh harder. She bent down, and hauled him up. He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady them both.

"Why thank you milady," he joked lightly. She laughed, her head back and her hands still holding onto the sleeves of his shirt.

"Oh you two are nauseating," Queenie sighed happily, resting her golden head on Jacob's shoulder. Newt blushed, apparently having forgotten they weren't alone in the suitcase. "Oh, don't mind us, Newt! Hey, why don't you and Teenie go and pick up the groceries for dinner. Jacob is getting quite twitchy at leaving me alone at the moment."

"Of, of course Queenie," Newt accepted, after a confirmation glance at Tina. Queenie giggled again. "And please, please stop reading my thoughts."

"I can't help it when you two are both shouting," Queenie pouted prettily. "Be a little quieter and I'll be able to stop listening."

"Shopping list Jacob," Newt said brightly, trying to cover up his embarrassment and quickly removing his arms from Tina's waist.

"Of course Newt," Jacob pressed a kiss to Queenie's head and walked off to the kitchen, Newt following. He paused in the doorway to glance back at Tina, before looking away, smiling to himself and working away.

Tina waited until the boys had disappeared out of the room before turning to Queenie, pointing her finger at her.

"Ok, that is going to get real old real quick," Tina said, "So no more giggling suggestively or announcing either of our thoughts to the room. Ok?"

Queenie pulled a face, before rolling her eyes at her sister's insistent thoughts. She shrugged in agreement. Tina nodded, before heading to the edge of the room herself. As she reached the edge, Queenie called her back.

"Hey, Teenie," She smiled, "You don't need to worry. His thoughts are pretty clear -"

"I don't want to hear it," Tina sang, smiling. "Newt's thoughts are his own."

"Spoilsport," Queenie muttered. As Tina left the room, she strained to hear their thoughts. Jacob was shifting through the shelves, muttering things for Newt to buy. Newt had been diligently writing everything down, but she could tell when Tina walked into the room. Both of their thoughts exploded as they became aware of the other.

She had noticed it years ago, when Newt had first returned from England, his thoughts had become easier for her to read. And over the intervening year, they had become predictable as well. They centred around two things, _my creatures,_ and _Tina, Tina, Tina, Tina_. It was just as well that Tina has begun to think of Newt just as frequently. In Newt's absence, her thoughts had been uncomfortably focused on Newt, and she had worried so much about his safety. Now they were back from having spent months in each other's company. And only each other. And suddenly, the circling thoughts were deafening. They were so in love with each other it was adorable.

She heard the front door open, and close, and Newt and Tina's thoughts got as they left the area. A few seconds later, Jacob wandered back in the room, a fresh baked roll and a glass of juice in front of him.

"Ok, I don't need magic mind reading powers to see those two are gonna be our kids godparents, right? I mean, who knows maybe next Christmas it'll be Tina sat in that chair with Newt hovering," he chuckled at the image. "Oh I can't wait for that day. She's gonna be so mad with him. It's gonna be a great show."

"Isn't it just?" Queenie agreed absently, listening to the thoughts of her baby. "But honey, I think we're gonna have a show of our own pretty soon…"

Jacob looked at her stomach and back again.

"Oh…"

…

"So, how long do we think till Queenie pops?" Tina asked cheerfully, her arm linked tightly with Newt's as she skipped down the street. "And what do we think they're going to call her?!"

"That is for Queenie and Jacob to decide," Newt reminded her gently, a wide smile on his face. "We don't have a say in the naming of their child Tina."

"Awww," Tina pretended to pout. "Newt, I'm going to be an Aunt!"

"Yes…" Newt smiled down at her. "Well, you're already an excellent mother to the suitcase inhabitants, I'm sure you're going to be a simply spectacular Aunt."

The causal way he said it made Tina stop in her tracks. Newt carried on walking a few steps, and turned, confusion on his face.

"Tina?" He asked.

"You…" she stopped, and stepped forward towards him. He met her halfway, still looking incredibly confused. "You…called me the mother of your creatures…"

"Well," Newt looked a bit sheepish, rubbing his neck. "You … are…"

"Um…." Tina spluttered, "Wow. When did that happen?"

"Well…" Newt looked down and scuffed his shoes. "I may have… started referring to you as mummy to the …occamy… and Dougal… He loves you so much… and um… all the creatures, whenever you are coming. Also when you're telling me off…"

"You call me mom to the creatures?"

"Are you upset?" Newt looked startled, wide eyed and started panicking. "I can stop, I promise. Oh god I should never have told you."

"I'm not upset," Tina breathed, eyes wide. "Do you…. Um… call yourself daddy now because I thought you were mom?"

His blush was answer enough.

"Aw, Newt, are you saying I'm your family?" Tina teased, taking his arm again and trying to quell the fluttering in her heart. Newt didn't answer but continued to look sheepish. "Does that mean I get to name the next one?"

"Maybe," Newt smiled at her, without meeting her eye. "Um… How far is this store?"

Tina bowed her head to hide her smile at the change in subject. "A couple more blocks."

"Alright…" He paused. "Please don't give our animals plant names."

"Says the man who met a _thunderbird_ and said 'oh, I'm going to call you _Frank_ '," she replied with a laugh.

"He looked like a Frank," Newt defended himself, "And… well, they're my children. In a way. I suppose."

" _Our_ children," Tina reminded him, with a sharp poke to his side. "You've been conditioning them into accepting me as their mother by the sound of it. Do I get a ring?"

Newt laughed awkwardly, ducking his head, their easy banter stalling to a stop.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Tina shook her head. "Think I've been hitting the giggle juice! Store. This way!"

She pulled forward, letting go of Newt's arm in her embarrassment. Newt had never been very good with words, but actions, he could do. While he wanted desperately to admit that he would get her a ring, but they would have to return to London to do so (and he wasn't sure she would like that given the current persistent drizzle). Instead, he jogged to catch up with her, and snagged her hand, threading his fingers through hers.

"I think a compromise will need to be in order," he carried on lightly. "We both get to chime in on the suitability of a name. But, _Frank_ was a good strong British name for a good strong creature."

"An _American_ creature, so you should have given him an _American_ name!" Tina chuckled.

"We both speak English," Newt defended his decisions, as they turned into the muggle store. "Ok. Jacob has given us a list of things and I am not entirely sure what half of them are or what they could possibly be used for."

Tina took the list from him, well-practiced at deciphering Newt's quick handwriting (the writing he used for his neat notebook and his correspondence was much neater). He picked a wicker basket from a pile, and began to walk slowly down the aisle, Tina trailing behind frowning at the list.

"Newt, are you sure these are even words?" She said with a huff, giving up when they realised neither had a clue whether the items Jacob had asked for were vegetable, fruit, or anything else. Newt looked as confused as she did.

"I just wrote down what Jacob told me," he defended with a shrug. After a bit more of a struggle before Tina stopped and asked a sales assistant to help them, they finally approached the cashier. Newt hung back, letting Tina do the money. It was all so different from the Pounds, shilling and pence that the muggles used in England.

They popped into a No-Maj coffee shop on the way back. Queenie's strict _no coffee_ ban was starting to affect Tina.

"Just buy some more to put in the shed," Newt had chuckled. "I think your pot is starting to run low. I stocked up on my tea when we were in England."

They had drunk tea and coffee to a lively chatter, eating sandwiches that were nothing on what Queenie or Jacob could rustle up. What had started out as a trip to the store ended up being several hours long, with Newt and Tina arriving back at the Kolowski's house in time for supper and to feed their creatures.

They arrived home to a house full of chaos, and Queenie screaming. Newt blanched, pulling the grocery back from Tina's grip to plonk both bags on the counter. Tina was already scrambling out of her coat as Newt plucked the hat from her head. He helped her out of her coat.

"Good luck," he whispered, and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

" _Mercy Lewis,"_ Tina muttered, knocking on the bedroom door and rushing inside with barely a backward glance at Newt. Her focus was entirely on her baby sister currently giving birth to a baby and crying out in pain.

Newt began to nervously chew his lip, carefully hanging Tina's favourite grey coat before shedding his own favourite teal one. He decided to unpack the groceries the old-fashioned way in case the midwife was a No-Maj. Newt glanced around the kitchen, finding the absence of Jacob disconcerting. He poked his head around the living room door, and found Jacob sat in Queenie's armchair, Dougal the demiguise sat gently stroking the top of his head. Without a word, Newt sat down next to the duo and summoned two glasses of brandy.

He awkwardly patted a terrified looking Jacob on the hand. A little dazed and terrified looking, Jacob looked up to Newt and accepted the glass.

"I'm gonna be a father…" he whispered.

"Yeah…" Newt agreed. In unison, they drank their brandy.

…..

How Queenie still managed to look halfway decent after giving birth was something Tina ascribed to her sister's magical abilities. She stood at the end of the bed, the dawn breaking through the window over the New York skyline. Queenie was propped at the pillow end, extra pillows supporting her. She was gazing in complete adoration at the small, plump baby girl in her arms, with Jacob just staring at the baby, slack-jawed, one arm around Queenie.

Newt was standing next to Tina, one arm around her shoulder, allowing Tina to rest her head against his shoulder. The other hand was sat in his pocket. Picket on his shoulder. Tina wasn't sure she had ever been happier as she was then, surrounded by her family.

"Hey, Teenie, Newt," Queenie called out softly, motioning them closer, "Come and meet your goddaughter."

"God- goddaughter?" Newt spluttered. Tina shook her head at her sister fondly, calling her a matchmaker in her mind.

"Yeah, man," Jacob offered a finger to his new daughter, dewy eyed. "Who else would we ask? You're our family. Best couple of people for the job."

"Family," Tina insisted, poking Newt in the stomach before moving towards Queenie. _Can I hold her?_ She thought hopefully. Queenie smiled proudly, and in considerable exhaustion.

"Oh course you can Teenie, she is your niece and goddaughter!" Queenie insisted, moving to pass the wrinkled newborn over. Tina cradled her close, cooing softly to her. Queenie's head moved sharply to Newt as he moved to stand behind Tina holding a baby.

"Hey, Newt, that's my baby, you'll have to wait for one of your own," she teased, resting back against Jacob. Newt blushed right up to his roots.

"She's – er- she's beautiful. You – er- you should be very proud," Newt stammered, as Tina continued to bounce and coo at the newborn and make him want to make _her_ that happy. "What are you going to call her?"

Queenie looked at Jacob, and then out of the pink window. She turned to Jacob and whispered something. He smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Queenie held her arms out for her baby, and Tina easily handed the infant back. When she stepped back, she stepped right up in front of Newt, pulling his arm around her as she did so.

"Aurora," Queenie said decisively. "The new dawn. Because, she is new. She's a half-blood. And she was born with the dawn, in the first few days of a new decade. She's our little dawn. So, Aurora Kolowski."

"Oh Queenie that's a beautiful name," Tina gushed. Newt agreed.

"Tina and I will go now," Newt said quietly, taking Tina's elbow to guide her out. "We'll let you have some new family time. We need to feed the creatures before they stage a break out…"

Jacob and Queenie barely noticed them leave, as occupied as they were with their little Aurora.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a couple of meetings at MACUSA today," Tina informed Newt at the breakfast table, chewing on a slice of toast while going over her notes. She looked up at him. "I should be done by three. Lunch?"

Newt was reading a letter, his own toast half eaten. His frown caused Tina to put her toast down and lean forward and snag the envelope. _Mr N Scamander, Kolowski Apartment, New York_. The seal was a MACUSA seal.

"What do MACUSA want with you?" She asked curiously, returning to her breakfast.

"President Picquery wishes to meet with me. Two thirty this afternoon," He turned the letter over to see if there was anything more, "That's all that is written." He handed the letter to her and continued with his breakfast. "So lunch at three sounds perfect."

Tina read the letter. There wasn't even a vague notion as to what the meeting was about. Tina assumed it would be something creature related as she wasn't invited as well. She and Newt were considered something of a package deal at both their home ministries, it had transpired.

"Well, tell you what, I'll wait in the coffee shop of MACUSA until you're done," Tina stated, handing the letter back and beginning to pack her notes up, brushing crumbs from the pages as she did so. "What are you gonna do this morning?"

"I thought I'd help Jacob at the bakery, what with the lack of sleep," Newt admitted. "I think Queenie might be getting tired of my being here trying to help her with Aurora."

"I think she likes the company," Tina smiled affectionately. "And I think you might be more of a hindrance than a help at the bakery! Newt, we cook basics. Jacob and Queenie are artists. Pastry artists, but artists nevertheless."

"I'll ask what they prefer," He smiled as she stood up. "Have a good day at work dear."

Tina pulled her files together and slipped them into her bag. When she looked up, her coat was slung over the chair next to her and Newt was sliding her hat across the table barely looking up from the newspaper. She saw the tips of his ears turn red. Biting back a smile, Tina quickly readied herself for the day, before slipping round the table and giving Newt a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone," she teased, ruffling his hair and taking great pride at the red blush up his neck.

"I could say the same for you," he called back, his cheek to his shoulder so he didn't have to meet her gaze.

"Bye Newt," she sang, slipping through the door.

"Bye Tina," he whispered, pushing away any pretence at reading the paper and returning solely to picking at his breakfast. He would have to feed the beasts soon. He was startled when Jacob slid into the chair Tina had vacated moments before.

"Please don't come to the bakery with me," Jacob begged, wild eyes. "Or if you do come, suitcase stays here and you do what I tell you."

"Well, I just want to help you both," Newt said quietly, "If you would prefer I didn't come to the bakery, I can find something else to do."

"It's not that I don't love you Newt," Jacob tried explaining, "You're like a brother to me. But the only job I'd have for you is the tills. And you get so stressed out over No-Maj money. Especially American money. I'm trying to help us both out here. Besides. Quee got a bit upset when she heard you thinking you were botherin her. She would have come out and scolded you herself, but she was enjoying the domesticity of you two out here."

"Queenie reading my thoughts was one of the reasons I wanted to go," Newt admitted. "I forget that she can do it, and then she starts trying to talk to me about dates for Tina. And… it makes me uncomfortable."

"She won't now you've said something," Jacob said firmly. "Stay and help her with the baby. Like Tina says, she likes the company."

Newt nodded. A thin wail set up in the next room.

"Sounds like my daughter wants some attention," Jacob grinned, and Newt didn't need to be a Legilimens to see how happy he was. "I'll bring her in here to spend some time with Uncle Newt. Queenie wanted a bit more sleep after the ruckas we had last night."

Newt nodded his acceptance and quickly finished his breakfast, ready to resume his role as Uncle Newt.

….

At two fifteen sharp, Newt wandered into the MACUSA main lobby, hands in his pockets and staring around him with interest. It was a majestic building, and he never really had the time to appreciate it. Tina hated being late, and apparently she indulged him too much and she always seemed in a rush when they were here.

Absently, Newt wandered over to the lift, and requested the President's office from the house elf.

"How you today Mister Scamander?" The elf grunted. Newt was surprised, usually the lift elves weren't much for conversation.

"Very well thank you, Oblug," Newt stammered, "And yourself? You haven't had too many ungrateful people in today, have you?"

"No mor'en usual," The elf grunted, pulling back the gate to let Newt out. "Have a good day mister Scamander."

"You too Oblug," Newt bowed his head in thanks, before setting off down the gilded corridor to the President's office. He paused in the doorway. He had met with Serephina Picquery several times over the past three and a half years, but the more recent visits had been with Tina, or at least one other person present. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect, and he was more than a little nervous.

"Mister Scamander, you can come in," The majestic voice of the MACUSA president floated through the door. Perhaps floated wasn't the right word. Newt wasn't sure Picquery had ever floated in her life.

He gulped, straightened up, rolled his shoulders back and tried to imitate Tina as much as he could, before pushing open the door.

…

Tina wasn't expecting Newt to be waiting in the café for her when she entered the atrium. She was half expecting him to still be in with the President. She definitely wasn't expecting to see the pretty new young thing working the coffee stand to be leaning towards Newt, one of her dainty little hands supporting her pretty little head as she listened, enraptured, to a tale Newt was telling. And Newt, he was animated, poking the copy of Fantastic Beasts with energy as he detailed something or other. Tina felt something hot in her stomach, just watching Newt interact with this very beautiful young woman. She tried to reason that Newt probably didn't realise the woman was flirting with him. She had no reason to be jealous.

Tina physically straightened in irritation when she saw the blonde put her hand on his arm as she laughed prettily. She watched as Newt started, and looked at the blonde with wide eyes, as if he had only just realised she was there. He started to stammer, looking round the atrium, eyes darting up to the clock. A little spitefully, Tina decided to watch a little longer, as Newt had taught her in the field.

She watched as the blonde young woman leant forward some more to ask a question, and Newt answering while avoiding looking at her face. Deciding that he was uncomfortable enough, and he was sufficiently preoccupied explaining how Nifflers were terrible housepets (they should know, their little terror was constantly escaping), Tina made her way towards the table.

"Hey," she called out softly, Newt looked up to her and smiled brightly in reply. Tina couldn't work out if he looked relieved to see her. The girl, for she really was a girl, barely out of Illvermory, looked up to Tina with feigned interest. "Sorry I'm late, I thought you'd be longer."

"No, no," Newt beamed. "The President wanted to discuss some things we can talk about later, but I thought I'd surprise you! Tina, this is…. Elpheba Moonstyle?" the blonde nodded, holding out her perfectly manicured hand. Tina shook it firmly. "Miss Moonstyle, this is Miss Goldstein, my good friend and travel companion. She will be able to tell a story or two about the nifflers!"

Tina dropped her folders on the table and sat down, dragging Newt's cup of tea towards her and starting to drink it. She was satisfied to note the droop of Miss Moonstyle's shoulder at this act of familiarity.

"Have you told her they are awful houseguests and regular Houdini?" she asked Newt. He nodded. "Ok there was this one time when Bennie snuck past us in the middle of the night and raided the train compartment we were in travelling across Russia. We woke up and he had stuffed himself full of any gold he could get his paws on. It took us hours to get the compartment back together again! And I had to sacrifice an earring to stop him from sulking for the next few weeks!"

"You didn't have to sacrifice an earring," Newt reminded her, "You just couldn't bear him sulking. You're a soft touch when it comes to Bennie."

"Well, hhe just looked so upset when you took the gold doorknob off him and enchanted it back on," Tina shrugged "Besides, you know he leaves my stuff alone if I give him the occasional shiny treat."

Newt looked scandalised, "Is _that_ how you do it? He always goes crazy with my things when we leave him alone too long."

"That's just punishment for leaving him," Tina snorted. She turned to an uncomfortable looking Miss Moonstyle. "They don't make good pets, take it from us!"

"Oh, yeah, Mr Scamander was saying… so, you two travel together? Are you a magizoologist as well?" The young blonde asked politely.

"Oh, no," Tina laughed, finishing the tea. "I just travel with him, keep him out of trouble, liaise with the local ministries. Just, that sort of think y'know? I've picked up quite a bit about the creatures we have with us, and the travelling is amazing… but no, I'm not another magizoologist. One of us needs to have our head in reality."

"Tina is an auror," Newt said proudly, his hand on the back of her chair. "She works for MACUSA and is researching international law enforcement operations. She really is far more brilliant than I am."

"Aw, Newt, I didn't know you cared," Tina teased, her heart swelling listening to him talk about her like that. "We'd better get going. We're babysitting tonight remember?"

"Oh, um," Baby Blondie looked shocked at the abrupt end to the conversation. "Perhaps you would sign my book as well, Miss Goldstein, if you had a part in it…"

"I haven't had a part in this one," Tina tapped the front cover of the first edition. "But we're just finishing up the second edition, so keep an eye out Miss Moonstyle. It was very nice to meet you."

Newt echoed Tina's sentiments, quickly standing up to help Tina into her coat, knocking his chair to the floor as he did so. He stammered an apology. Miss Moonstyle held out a quill.

"If you don't mind Mr Scamander," She fluttered her eyelashes prettily.

"Oh, um, of course," Newt leant forward and quickly scribbled his name in the front cover. She looked disappointed that there was no message. Tina had to stifle a laugh at how obtuse Newt could be. They made their goodbyes, and headed to the door, arm in arm. Once outside, Tina broke away to laugh out loud.

"Mercy _Lewis_ , Newt!" She chortled. "How you didn't notice that girl was flirting with you is beyond me!"

"That's flirting?" Newt looked flustered, Tina nodded in confirmation. "I did wonder why she seemed so interested in the nifflers… how did she recognise me?"

"I hate to break it to you, but you're pretty much a household name, and we were in the wizarding paper the other day," Tina reminded him, regaining his arm and matching his stride towards the alley they could apparate to Kowolski's in.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Newt said softly. "I didn't quite know what to do."

"That much was clear," Tina chuckled. She stopped him, "But seriously Newt, weren't you interested? I mean, she is young, _gorgeous_ and interested in your animals…?"

Newt looked at her keenly, with the same stare she had seen him employ with his animals at times. Then he smiled.

"I prefer brunettes," He said simply, tucking her hair behind her ear and then walking off.

"You have got to stop doing that," Tina muttered to herself, turning to follow him. "Not unless you're actually going to follow through."

…..

Inside the atrium, Elphba Moonstyle watched them leave. A member of the auror department, sat a table over, leaned across to talk to her.

"Listen doll," he started, an easy smile on his face. "You never stood a chance on him. That's Goldstein's Brit. You may have heard the term. We've got an office pool goin' as to when they'll get hitched. It's year three now, so, don't go worryin' your pretty little head about it. Scamander's off limits. You've worked that out, so now we can say, welcome to MACUSA. Warn the next new girl."

With that, the elder man returned to his coffee, and Miss Moonstyle returned to her counter, wondering why, of all the young men she could have talked to, she found the one who belonged _entirely_ to someone else.

…

 **A/N I just wanted to do a Newt being flirted with, Tina getting jealous and then swooping in and being all -back off, he is my hubby. I may do a companion piece of Tina getting flirted with.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. As requested by** _ **Karina Reche**_ **. I hope you like it!**

Queenie smoothed down the dark downy hair of her baby, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and letting herself skim her daughter's dreams briefly. She left the room as quietly as she could, not wanting a repeat of the night before, where it had taken Newt taking Aurora for a walk round the case before she would settle. Queenie hoped it wouldn't be a continual problem. She didn't exactly have a magical suitcase at her disposal, and she knew that Newt and Tina had an upcoming trip to Indonesia.

She settled down into the easy chair with a relieved sigh. It had been a little less than a month since giving birth, and she finally was able to move a little easier. With her daughter asleep and her husband at the bakery till late for a delivery, Queenie settled down for her third favourite pastime. Newt and Tina were in the kitchen making supper. She couldn't hear what they were actually saying, just murmured snatches through the closed door to the kitchen, but Tina's thoughts were as familiar as her own. And now she knew Newt a lot better, his thoughts were easier to read as well. She felt a brief sting of guilt, she knew she had promised to not _actively_ read their minds. Sometimes she couldn't help it and they knew that. But other times, like this, this could definitely count as eavesdropping.

She tried listening to Tina first.

 _He's just being stubborn. Does he know how aggravating that is? God, what right do I have to be aggravated – I'm just his friend. Not his wife. If he wants to talk to other girls, and call me his travelling companion then who am I to complain, that is what I am. But what did he mean by the brunettes comment? Sometimes, Newt, I really just want to slap you and tell you to make your damned intentions clear. Does he feel the same way as I do? Or am I just a friend and a co-parent to his creatures. I mean, he does call me their mom –_ Ok, that was new, when did that happen? _– but does he mean that in a "you are my friend and I love you" way or a "Hey, Tina, I want you to be the mother to my actual children" way? Men! Why are they so damned complicated? And why, just why, did I have to fall for the one who can't tell when a pretty girl is flirting with him and carries on politely explaining to her what a niffler is. Oh, Bennie – need to make sure Bennie hasn't tried escaping again, don't think Queenie will be too happy if he escapes into the house – oh, wait, what did Picquery want with you today Newt? You look excited, but like you're…. you do know if Queenie is listening she will be listening whether you want to keep your thoughts private or not, don't you? She's listening right now, for example. Because the baby is in bed. And she is quiet and hasn't come barging in right now. But as Newt doesn't know that yet Queenie, I'm going to let it slide. And I promise to let you see the hot girl he was talking to earlier. Yes, I was jealous. Now, Newt needs to talk to me about something the President says, so maybe mind your own business?_

Tina's thoughts continued in much the same vein, scolding Queenie for eavesdropping. It took more concentration, but Queenie managed to tune into Newt's thoughts.

… _.in such cases as this it is believed honesty is the best policy – soooo…. That's you deciding to cut out some of the conversation with the President then? Yes… yes, lets not tell Tina that the President wants you both to hurry up and declare an engagement before July 4_ _th_ _because that is her day in the office pool. Tina would just get embarrassed… much like you did earlier actually. You should talk to Pickett about that you know. Need to remember to check bowtruckle eggs and check tree for imperfections. Also, to contact the French ministry about the Hippogriffs Tina and I saved a few years ago, they should be entirely integrated into the herd by now. Oh, Tina is looking at me, did I miss something. Her eyes are really quite beautiful…. …. … no, no, stop looking, you know what happens when you keep looking and kissing her out of the blue is just ungentlemanly. You don't know if she feels the same… well, maybe you do, you're just too chicken to ask and potentially lose her… now you're starting to sound like Theseus and you know Tina doesn't like it when you do that, so stop now. Tina wants to know about the president's project._

… _..the president wants to start a nature reserve? Here, in New York? Oh, New York state, good, not sure where we would hide it in the middle of New York City, we have enough trouble hiding the goddam hospital…_

… _She is perfect…_

… _he's looking at me like he can't quite believe I exist again. God, don't look at me like that! It makes my insides do something and I don't like having to acknowledge that I am in love with a guy. I mean, come on, I have a steely, cold reputation to uphold, and then I dropped everything to travel with you. Hey, Newt, do you know my reputation is irreparable now? Probably not, you probably don't understand the society behind it. I don't mind. Its worth being talked about if we get to stay together…_

… _.she smiles at me differently to the others. When I'm talking about my animals, my ideas, my research… she just looks happy and interested. Do I look the same when she is explaining her magical law enforcement research? I hope so, I just want her to be happy, happy always. Always smiling at me like she just wants me to keep talking. And… yep, stupid idea – that smile says it all, like she loves me but I do infuriate her… By Merlin, I love her._

… _.Mercy Lewis, I love him when he's like this. Look at him, so excited… I have no idea what he is talking about, those aren't spells I know. Maybe they're a British thing? But look! Aww, he's so happy right now. And I love him. I love him so much._

… _I love her. I love her so much…_

Guiltily, Queenie took a mental step back. Their thoughts had been so powerful, and so adoring of each other that even Tina had forgotten Queenie was inside her head. Instead, Queenie summoned a book and began to read, steadfastly ignoring the thoughts of her sister, and by the sounds of it, soon to be brother-in-law.

She giggled at the knowledge that Serephina Picquary, stalwart disciplinarian that she was, had put a bet on an engagement date for Tina and Newt. That was just _hilarious_.

…

Newt had always been a light sleeper. It came from having to be able to jump up to help a sick or injured animal in his care, he imagined. Sleeping in the Kowalski's apartment, he was getting used to the constant interruptions from little Aurora, now of sufficient age to start paying attention to the world around her but still not able to sleep through the night.

He rolled over, and sighed. He and Tina were leaving for Indonesia the next morning. With a brief weekend stopover in England for a Ministry gala they had to attend. They would then be starting with a potential leithfold sighting, but then Newt wanted to investigate acromantula in their habitat to add to the book. Then they would be spending a fortnight at the Egyptian ministry so Tina could complete her notes on their practices, and check they were happy with what she was planning to say. Then, back to England, and back to their jobs at the ministry. Barring any unexpected side trips. They were rather good at the unexpected side trips. As much as Newt was looking forward to going away again, he had enjoyed the … homliness… of staying with Queenie and Jacob. And he knew that his little goddaughter had him wound round her tiny little fingers. He was going to miss her.

He heard a soft cry. Experience told him the soft cry usually preceded the greatest lung capacity of any small creature he had ever encountered. Given how he was already awake, he pushed his covers back, and quickly slipped into Aurora's room. Shushing the infant with a fond smile, he tucked her into his arms and wandered into the living room.

One thing they had all noticed about Aurora Kowalski was that she liked to be kept moving at all times. Often, they would have her nearly to sleep, and the person holding her would stop walking, only for the crying to start up again. Newt had found that a slow sway kept her from getting too agitated.

"You know," he murmured to the baby, her little fist in her mouth and her eyes watching him with interest. "You're going to have to behave when Auntie Tina and I leave tomorrow. You'll have to be a good little girl, or we won't bring you back something from our travels. You know, I am rather looking forward to you being older, and being able to listen to your Aunt Tina telling stories about our creatures, and where we've been. We will be the most interesting Aunt and Uncle a child has ever had. I promise, you'll be the envy of Illvermory. You'll be able to say, _oh, a demiguise? My Uncle Newt's demiguise babysits the occamy and stops Auntie Tina from tripping over a dung beetle._ Or, dragons! I will take you to see dragons one day." Newt offered her a finger. "I think I'm going to miss you when we go little one… you know, don't tell your Aunt this… but I never thought I'd have a family, that I'd ever really be the godfather, uncle type. I'm sure if Theseus and Hippolyta ever have children, they won't be allowed to spend time with crazy Uncle Newt. I never _wanted_ to be a father… but I suppose all that has changed now. Maybe one day you'll have some cousins. Maybe not though. But you will be so loved. By everyone here. You'll have your mother and father to teach you about the world, both magical and muggle. Your Aunt Tina will help you with right and wrong and how to have the biggest heart. And I'll teach you all the things about magical creatures that you won't need to know, but I'll show you anyway…"

He stopped speaking, smiling softly as her delicate lashes fluttered against her cheek. Gently, he ran his finger down the bridge of nose. For some reason, she found this action soothing when falling asleep. He just stood, moving from side to side, holding the baby in his arms. And he wondered whether he would ever be able to hold his _own_ child in his arms. Years before, he would have declared it an impossibility. His creatures were his children, and his aim was to heal and return them to their natural habitat, if they wanted to leave.

But now…. Such a future didn't seem so impossible. He tried not to think about it too much, but they had been in New York for over a month. Halfway through February in fact. He was almost certain that the image of Tina smiling and cooing at her niece was seared into his brain. And he had seen her at three in the morning, in her flannel pajamas, rocking the infant from side to side, humming an old song with her own head slumped to the side in exhaustion. Each view was equally as beautiful.

"You going to miss her as much as I am?" Tina asked quietly, leaning in the doorway as she spoke. Newt turned to her, terribly glad she wasn't gifted in the same way her sister was, and couldn't see the distinctly traitorous thoughts in his mind.

"I do believe I will," Newt admitted. Tina smiled, a dimple appearing in her cheek. She pushed off from the doorway, and wrapped her arms around Newt's shoulder, pressing her cheek into his shoulder to join him in watching their niece in awe. Together, they swayed, Tina humming, Newt in awe, content to just spend the last little bit of time with Aurora that they could for this trip.

It was when Tina turned her face into Newt's flannel shirt that he insisted they returned Aurora to her bed, in time for her next feed in an hours time. Tina had nodded her agreement silently against his shoulder, and moved ahead of him to the baby's room. She had adjusted Aurora's cover, and pressed a soft kiss to the downy head. Newt mimicked her actions.

As they stopped outside Tina's room, she turned to him, rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes.

"Hey, Newt?" she asked hesitantly, "You ever wonder if you were gonna have kids?"

 _Only since meeting you_ , would have been his answer if he were a braver man. Instead, he answered "I have thought about it… yes, but I suppose I will have to wait to discover if children lie in my future…"

Tina snorted, and shook her head in fond exasperation.

"Night Newt," She smiled, and then turned to her room, falling asleep dreaming of a little boy with reddish brown hair.

Newt stared at her door for a few seconds before returning to his own room, and dreamt of a little girl with dark brown curls, safely ensconced in Tina's arms.

That night, Queenie dreamed of a house in the rolling hills, and her sister walking gently round a room, humming that same song she had used to help Queenie sleep as a child. She was smiling down at a blanketed baby in her arms, not pausing in her humming or movements as the door opened. The door opened and Newt loped in, discarding his coat to the side and walking straight over to Tina to press a kiss to her cheek, and then the baby's. And they sat, with the baby wedged between them, just talking, and laughing.

Queenie slept with a smile on her face that night. And upon waking, she wasn't sure if the dream had been Tina's, or Newt's or her own hope for their future.


	6. Chapter 6

Unsurprisingly, it was raining in London when they arrived. Tina had glared up at the sky, probably declaring a mutiny against the weather. What she had against the rain was anyone's guess. Newt chuckled, opening his muggle umbrella and holding it out so she could step outside.

"Does it ever _not_ rain in your country?" Tina complained loudly, earning a few amused glances from muggles they passed as they crossed the docks. "I mean, is the stereotype true?"

"Tina, it _is_ February," Newt beamed at her, "When we left New York, it was raining. That was only a week ago."

"Yeah, but that's _proper_ rain, Newt," Tina huffed, clinging onto his arm and trying to avoid puddles where she could. "I mean, _proper_ rain. You go out, you get wet, its ok. Here, I mean, England is just _wet_."

"Well, yes, rain does have a habit of getting you wet," Newt chuckled. He used the arm holding his suitcase to indicate the suitable alley away from prying eyes that they frequently used to apparate. Tina nodded and together they ducked in, quickly apparating to the boundary line of Mr and Mrs Scamander's estate.

"You going to see the hippogriffs first?" Tina asked, already expecting the nod as Newt pushed the gate open for her. "Ok, pass me the case. I ain't staying out in the wet. I'll see them tomorrow before we leave."

Newt smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners in that adorable way which made her heart flutter a little.

"Take the umbrella too," he advised, passing both items over. "It's barely raining after all."

With that, he ducked out into the rain. Which was most definitely rain and not his silly drizzle.

"I ain't drying your clothes when you get back," Tina called after him, shaking her head fondly before continuing up the path to the house. Diana answered the door as Tina arrived.

"Newt gone to see the Griffs?" Diana enquired, taking in Tina standing alone on the doorstep. "Of course he has, well, come in Porpentina! Don't stand out there in the rain."

"Thank you!" Tina crowed. Then suddenly felt the need to explain herself as she crossed the threshold to the Manor. "Oh, um, Newt said it was barely raining."

"He's just teasing, dear," Diana said absently, taking the umbrella off Tina and propping it in the stand. "Theseus and Hippolyta have not long arrived."

"They're here too?" Tina felt her high mood sink at just the thought.

"Oh, don't worry, they're on their best behaviour," Diana promised. "As we are all going to the Gala tonight I thought it would nice for a family dinner beforehand. Try and keep Newt from spearing Theseus with a fork won't you? There's a dear."

"It's not me you'll have to worry about Mother," Newt bounded in, shaking water from his hair and delighting in the annoyance on Tina's face. "Tina is just as likely to, as you so eloquently put it, spear him with a fork."

"Dinner is going to be _fun_ ," Tina sighed sarcastically. "I'm gonna go wash the journey off Mrs Scamander. Am I in the same room as before?"

"Diana dear, you're practically family. And yes, same room as before. Same distance from Newt as before. Go on you two, we're having an early dinner to accommodate the gala so, off you pop," she made a shooing motion with her hands.

Dutifully, Newt and Tina set up off the stairs.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just go to Indonesia," Tina slumped down on her bed while Newt removed his damp coat and slung it in front of the roaring fine in her room.

"Because it's an important charity event, and whether we like it or not, we still officially work for our respective ministries," Newt answered her, flopping down on the chair at the vanity.

"Hey, Newt," Tina suddenly had a thought, she rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her hand to look at him. "What are we gonna do about that? I mean, when we're finished with this load of field work, do I go back to New York? Or… what's gonna happen?"

The content smile slid off Newt's face, and Tina almost felt bad for bringing it up. But it seemed the perfect time, talking about their ministries.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, examining his hands intently, as if they were the most fascinating things he had ever seen. "I mean, I have to stay here. Well, stay with the ministry…"

"Oh…" Tina looked down and started fiddling with the comforter.

"Can we table this?" Newt asked quietly, "I want to enjoy this evening, at a dance with you, not worrying about the future. And tomorrow night, we go to Indonesia. We have until Summer to make a decision….right?"

"Yeah," Tina nodded, smiling a little sadly. "We still need to make the decision though."

"But not yet," Newt insisted, forcing a smile onto his face. He clapped his hands to his knees and stood up, moving to the bed to hoist Tina to her feet. "Well, come on then, coat off, we have to go and play nice with my brother and Hippolyta, just until we can leave tomorrow."

"I'll play nice if she does," Tina muttered defensively, letting Newt slide her coat from her shoulders to hang it next to his. "I mean, how low do you have to be to ignore your brother for the first thirty years of his existence, overshadow him and belittle him, and then, when he is suddenly famous, well liked, and talked about – try to grab the coattails of success. How is him sucking up to you gonna get him to be Minister of Magic?"

Newt was watching her impassioned defence with a soft, amused smile on his face. Tina stuck her chin out definitely, meeting his gaze.

"I ain't promising anything, Newt," she warned. "If he starts – "

"You'll go for the jugular," He smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "And I would expect nothing less. You don't need to be so defensive of me though, I can take it."

"You shouldn't _have_ to take it," Tina argued. "Now get out so I can change. I'll meet you at the end of the corridor in twenny minutes."

"Twenty minutes," Newt agreed. "And no weapons at dinner."

"I won't need a weapon," Tina muttered. Newt chuckled, and proceeded to duck out of the room, his case propped against the wall by the door. Tina checked the locks, then proceeded to wash and change for dinner.

….

Theseus Scamander was tall, well groomed, and had the bearing of a man used to getting what he wanted. He had a well-structured face lacking in the freckles Newt had, and had what Tina called his perpetual sneer. He had spent his life looking down on his 'soft' younger brother, dragging him aside to tell him to be more like everyone else while at Hogwarts, and generally just ignoring him once he had been expelled. Theseus had a Grand Plan to be Minister for Magic, and a wayward, eccentric younger brother was damaging to the war hero reputation he had painstakingly created. His wife was well connected, beautiful and ambitious. She had been a Malfoy, but Theseus had been handsome, well connected and ambitious enough to satisfy her, so relinquishing the Malfoy name for the Scamander had been a simple choice.

They wanted to Newt to fit in their image, their plan. A political plan. When Newt had reached levels of success only a dark haired American girl had dared to dream, they had begun to wonder how they could use Newt to further their own ends. That self-same dark haired American that believed in him had put a stop to Hippolyta's main plan to have Newt marry a respectable pureblood lady from one of the other well connected houses. Political allies were hard to come by in the tension fraught society Grindlewald had fostered in Britain.

Despite everything, Newt had continued to behave as Newt was wont. He never seemed to notice their plans for greatness, and his constant shadow would glare at them if ever they mentioned anything she deemed irrelevant to _their_ current life plans. However, even they had to admit that Newt only ever moved easily within their society with Tina nearby. Theseus liked her for that. In fact, he could easily see how Newt had been able to fall so head over heels for her. Tina was cut from the same tree.

They watched as Newt introduced Tina to some aging members of the Wizengamot. Theseus was sure they would be charmed by her, something about Miss Goldstein's loyalty and passion endeared her to all.

"I accept her," Theseus muttered into his champagne glass for his wife's ears. "In fact Lyta, I actually quite like her."

"Well, we don't have much choice," she murmured back. "Besides, he could do a lot worse. She brings us no allies, but you should hear the debutantes talk about them. As if they were a sickle romance novel."

"Not only that," Theseus watched as his brother gently touched his companions arm to whisper something to her before heading to the drinks table. She watched him leave, a small smile on her face, before turning back to the conversation. "My brother is happy. I can't take that away from him."

Hippolyta nodded silently. She was watching the door like a hawk. Suddenly, she went pale and straightened up.

"Thee," she whispered, trying to regain her staid aloof composure. "The Rowle's just entered the room."

Theseus whipped round, sure enough, his gangly, awkward, _happy_ younger brother was on a collision course for the one person Theseus never wanted him to see again.

"Merlin's beard," he muttered, passing his glass over to Hippolyta and moving quickly through the crowd to where Tina stood. "Gentlemen," he boomed to Tina's enraptured audience, "Might I steal Miss Goldstein away from you?"

Without giving an option, he steered Tina from the conversation.

"Before you offer any sort of admonishment, know that this is entirely for Newt's sake. Leta Rowle just walked into the room. You may have heard of her. Once upon a time she was Leta Lestrange. And she hurt my brother. _Please._ Stay with him. He'll need you if he meets her," Theseus pleaded in a low voice so others didn't hear. Tina went pale, and started searching in the crowd for Newt. Theseus used his greater height, pointing her in Newt's direction which she took off in without a word. All she cared about was protecting and helping Newt. Theseus knew his brother had made a wise choice. His brother belonged somewhere for the first time in his life, which was all Theseus had ever wanted for him.

….

Newt was weaving his way through the crowd, humming happily to himself, with two glasses of the best elfish wine the Ministry had on offer that night. He normally hated these events. They made him awkward. But tonight, Tina was making things easier. She had charmed everyone she met, and she had been happily defending her opinions on the Bulgarian Ministry's potion import ban when he had left her to fetch them some more drinks.

As usual, he avoided eye contact, wanting to get back to Tina as soon as he could. He found it easier to talk with her there, even about things like politics. He supposed it was because he knew that she would never judge him, even if other people did. He was so focused on navigating the throngs of people without spilling the drinks or being sucked into conversation, that he didn't notice her until she spoke up.

"Hello Newt,"

He froze. He hadn't heard that voice since he had been in school. Hadn't heard that voice since she had said goodbye. He looked up sharply, just to check. It was her. He gulped, not sure how to deal with the situation. He wished Tina were here.

"Um… Miss Lestrange," he stammered, ducking his head and avoiding her eyes. Talking to Leta had once been easy. Now, it was the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Its Leta Rowle now," She admitted, and he glanced up again. She had aged well, her dark skin contrasting against the light fabric of her dress, her once unruly black hair pulled into a sharp bun. Her eyes were dimmed, and he wondered when the fire that once burned in them had been put out. He didn't want to think about how. "I've missed you Newt."

"Have you?" he asked "You could have written."

"I couldn't," she said quietly, poised and refined in a way she had never been in their six years of school. "I wasn't allowed."

"That never stopped you before," the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. He looked down in embarrassment.

"No," she laughed lightly, "No, I suppose it didn't. I caused you enough pain. I've come to make amends."

Newt's eyes flickered up, and back down again, wondering if it would be rude of him to try and see if he could spot Tina in the crowd around him.

"I read your book," Leta smiled. "I was so proud. You always said you would educate our kind about the wonderful creatures we found, I suppose I never imagined you would do so well."

"Nor did I, as a matter of fact," Newt replied, "In fact, Tina always says that if I had expected great things, I wouldn't have gotten them."

"Ah, I had heard you had a companion now," Leta was still smiling politely, but Newt got the feeling this was the real reason she had found him in the crowded ballroom. "An American, I'm told."

"Yes," Newt stood a little straighter, "I do believe she is the best woman I have ever, or will ever have the pleasure of knowing."

"So, it's true then?" She asked, "The incorrigible Newt Scamander has finally found someone to tame his wild ways?"

"Tina compliments me," he defended. "I haven't tried to change her and she doesn't try to change me."

Leta looked taken aback. "You're standing in a ballroom, Newt," she waved a bejewelled, manicured hand around the room. "You _have_ changed."

"Time has a habit of doing that," he said sharply. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"There you are!" Tina suddenly appeared at his shoulder, grey silk robes and loose hair and a steely glint in her eye. He had never been more relieved to see her. He handed her one of the glasses, as she tucked her arm through his. She was acting territorial, and he loved it. "Who's your friend?"

"Tina Goldstein, I'd like you to meet Leta Rowle. Leta Lestrange, as were," He made the necessary introduction. The fact Tina's grip _didn't_ tighten on his arm made him sure that she already knew who he was. "Which you already knew," he muttered under his breath. Tina glanced up at him.

"You're Newt's old schoolfriend?" Tina asked politely, sipping her drink. She was all poise and elegance, lethal and charming all at once.

"I am," Leta smiled prettily, "We were _such_ good friends at school."

"So I've heard," Tina commented dryly. Leta glared at her. Tina matched her glare with a defiant tilt of her head and a raise of her eyebrow.

"I'm ok," he said to Tina, a soft smile on his face. "You can put your claws away."

Leta looked at him in shock. Tina narrowed her eyes at him, her eyes boring into his as she tried to work out if he was telling the truth.

"Theseus is looking for us," she said eventually, turning back to Leta with a fake, sickly smile.

"One moment," Newt said, turning back to Leta. "You see, I realised something a few years ago. All you ever did was hurt me. I can't ever be your friend again. You didn't want a friend. And, I forgive you for it. For everything. Because, it doesn't matter anymore. I've changed. And for the better. So, I wish you all the best Mrs Rowle, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

With that, they walked away. Once they were a sufficient distance, Tina yanked him behind a column, discarding her glass to wrap her arms tightly around his shoulders. He sank into her embrace.

"You ok?" She asked quietly. Newt nodded into her shoulder.

"Yes," he said decisively. "I do believe I am. I needed that, I think. To put the past to bed."

"So, you're not still in love with her?" Tina asked hopefully, and Newt was reminded of the first time he left her, standing on the jetty with her asking if Leta Lestrange liked to read in a broken voice.

"I haven't been for a very long time," he answered honestly. "But I needed to forgive her. For both our sakes."

"Will you hate me if I don't?" Tina asked, pulling away and standing with her hands still resting on his shoulders.

"I couldn't hate you if I tried," He smiled. "Thank you for coming to my rescue. How did you know?"

"I may have to revise my opinion on Theseus," Tina admitted grudgingly. "He has been nothing but polite all day, and when he saw her come in, he came and got me. So, clearly he has a wiser head on his shoulders than I thought."

"Theseus always thought he was helping me," Newt said, "I tried telling you this last time we were here… he just goes about it the wrong way. Maybe this time, he went about it the right way."

"Maybe," Tina wrinkled her nose. "I suppose he has shown that he knows you a bit more than I thought he did."

"Yes," Newt agreed, "He knows that I need you."

"Sometimes Newt," Tina said with a laugh, "You say the sweetest things. And as much as I would _love_ to not have to back out there and be called sweetheart all night, I think we had better get out from behind this column before people talk."

"People already talk," Newt whispered, not wanting to go back out there. "Do you mind?"

"No," Tina shrugged. "I love travelling with you, and if they want to find something to gossip about, they will. I expect they'll stop when its not quite so new and exciting."

"Yes…" Newt looked out to the ballroom and sighed deeply. "Come on, we'd better go and thank my brother for sending you to help."

He held out his arm and picked up his drink. Tina collected hers before looping her arm through his.

"Ready Miss Goldstein?" He asked.

"Are you, Mr Scamander?" She countered.

And together they walked back out to the ballroom, heads held high in defiance.

 **A/N So, this somehow took a life of its own. I wanted to have Leta meet Newt as a success. And then I** _ **really**_ **wanted Tina all defensive of Newt. But the actual interaction ended up being such a small part. And then Theseus appeared. I was going to have him as the aloof older brother, but I do expect he wants what is best for Newt, its just that his idea of 'best for' is narrow and restricted to what he thinks of society. So, this happened. Yeah… Hope you like, it's a lot less fluffy than my previous chapters. I like writing fluff though, so… I think the next chapter will be fluffy again.**


	7. Chapter 7

Newt whistled absently as he prepared the feed for the mooncalves. It was his eighth day going solo, and he was missing Tina immensely. If nothing else, he missed the human companionship he had grown accustomed to over the months of travelling with her. She had been requested at MACUSA for some ambassadorial work, and he had stayed behind in Borneo to research the acromantula.

Tina had actually been quite happy to sit this one out, it transpired that small spiders that she could trap in a jar were perfectly acceptable. Giant spiders with the capacity to talk sent her straight back into the suitcase. She had even threatened him with returning to America if he decided to bring one with him.

Newt wouldn't have taken an acromantula egg anyway. By his ministry classification, these giant spiders were most definitely a five. It had taken days of study to get a minimal amount of knowledge, as these spiders had a taste for hikers flesh. He hadn't been able to reason with them.

He had been forced to watch them very carefully, documenting what he needed about their physical appearance which ensuring he didn't get eaten. He wasn't sure Tina would like that very much. He was almost certain she would find a way to remove him from the acromantulas stomach, fear of spiders notwithstanding, just to kill him herself.

They had been in Borneo a matter of days before the request to return to MACUSA for the delegation from South America to arrive. Apparently, she was the only person they were willing to communicate with from the North American ministry, having had her working with them. They felt as if she could appreciate and understand their cultural differences in a way the other MACUSA wizards could not. Tina had huffed, Newt had been beaming with pride. She had bid farewell to their creatures, and promised to be back as soon as she could be.

That was eight days ago. The creatures had keenly noticed her absence after the third. Tina had been absent for a few days before, but when she didn't return within a week, they began to get anxious. Bennie had managed to wriggle under the door to Tina's room, but rather than cause havoc searching for gold, the little Niffler would be found attempting to drag an item of Tina's clothing under the door.

He had already recorded in his notebook that nifflers could apparently form extremely strong attachments to humans. But apparently, only specific humans. Bennie seemed to think it was Newt who had sent Tina away, because his room was upended when he returned from his sixth day watching the acromantula.

The mooncalves, when he went out to take their feed, continued to stand watching the shed, as if waiting for Tina to emerge, before they eventually turned and started jumping for their pellets. The youngest one, one Tina had helped birth, and named Petal just to annoy him, butted his hand, her big eyes looking up at him mournfully. Newt bent down to her level, rubbing the mooncalf at the base of the neck as they liked.

"I miss her too Petal," he murmured, "I miss her too."

The occamy were squabbling when he arrived at their nest, Dougal sat watching them with one of his silvery hands resting behind his head. He looked to Newt as he arrived, and indicated down to the chaos that was the nest.

"It's ok," Newt called out, "Daddy's here!"

The noise of their squabble rose in pitch. Across the pen, the Nundu was keening, the graphorns where galloping in angry circles, the augery was singing its low throbbing song, and the mooncalves were still jabbering over in their pen. Newt looked around, his creatures were acting out of character.

"I miss her too!" Newt called softly, turning back to the occamy. "Please be happy with me, mummy will be home soon."

At his words, the occamy began to separate, allowing him to reach in and gently sooth their feathers on the back of their heads. Dougal climbed down from his perch to climb onto Newt's back and hug him, trying to offer comfort. Newt smiled sadly, as Bennie crept out of his burrow and dove into his pocket. Pickett poked his head up from his waistcoat pocket and clambered up to his shoulder and an occamy fledging wound itself round his wrist.

"You know, you can't do this every time she has to go away," Newt said sternly, talking to himself as much as the animals. "I know you've gotten used to her. I have too. And I miss her, as much as you all do. We have to be able to deal with it just being us for a few days. She'll be back. She's only gone to deal with some highly important Auror work in America and we can't expect her to just stay with us always. And there may be occasions when Mummy has to look after you without me. And I hope you'll all behave for her when that happens. Ok?"

Newt wasn't sure if they were listening to him, or just pretending to. Bennie was an expert at pretending to listen to him and then doing whatever he wanted anyway. But right now, he was taking comfort from them as much as they were taking comfort from him. Pickett snuggled into his shoulder.

"I should check on the snidgets nest," he murmured to Dougal, who simply readjusted himself rather than climb back up to his perch about the occamy. He decided to leave Bennie in his pocket, but managed to convince the occamy fledgling back in with its brothers and sisters. He loped across the tent, checking on creatures as he went. It appeared his creatures had as many Tina-attachment issues as he did.

Despite spending every day for the past seven months with her, Newt hadn't quite realised how much of an impact having Tina there had on his creatures. And on himself. He knew he had been hugely affected by her accompanying him. It had been wonderful having her, but he hadn't thought he would find the loneliness of her absence as crippling as it was.

He was so used to having Tina there. It had been hard enough leaving that second year in New York. He kept finding himself talking to her when she wasn't there. But this? This was a new level he had never experienced before. He hoped Tina returned soon. And then he would have to get used to her having to go places without him. Their research was very different after all. He had spent a few days in the field before now, while Tina stayed in the area of the local ministry… but she had always been close by. Now she was on the other side of the world. And he missed her.

"You know, I don't like it when she leaves either," Newt conversed with Dougal quietly, "It's difficult. I've gotten so used to sharing the responsibility of all of you with her, I had forgotten how much there was to do. Do you think this will happen often?"

Dougal made a noise, whether of agreement or not. Newt fell silent, wishing for Tina to chime in, and tell him that he was being daft. But only the soft background noise of the suitcase replied. Newt was so wrapped up in his thoughts he walked past the snidgets nest, only recalling himself when Pickett began to chatter angrily.

"Yes, yes, I know," he sighed. "I have my head in the clouds. Looks like I have my own attachment issues, don't I Pickett."

Pickett nodded solemnly in agreement. Newt knelt gently next to the snidget nest, being careful to make no sudden movements. It had taken a long time to earn the nesting mothers trust, and even then, she trusted Tina more than him. The red eyes watched him warily, before her wings began to rotate and she rose off the white-gold eggs she was protecting.

Each egg, no bigger than a knut, shone as if polished. They were determined to bring the number of snidgets up, as they had done for the graphons. But as Newt had little experience with snidgets, they were having to play this hatching by ear. As it was, Newt (or, more commonly, Tina) would check on the eggs and check on the mother, (Gamora, Tina had decided) and record it in the little book Newt had strung up next to the nest.

He reached up, and recorded the same as he had done the day before _Gamora still lacking complete trust in me that the other creatures had. Watched me carefully as I inspected the eggs. Eggs warmed than yesterday – steady rise in temperature since Monday. Predict hatching within a week. Hope Tina is back by then._

Then, he pushed himself up, returned the creatures to their rightful habitat, and made his way towards his own shed. He left the door propped open in case any creature needed him, as was his usual habit, and tapped the kettlepot with his wand to start boiling water for some tea. Then, with a sigh, he pulled forward his notes on the acromantula and various other creatures he had noticed while in this particular region and began to write out an entry for the book.

With Tina now a constant inhabitant, alongside himself, he had charmed the little potting shed to be big enough for the pair of them. It was usually a tight squeeze, with Tina's desk neatly organised on the opposite wall, but somehow, it worked. They could bounce ideas off each other, offer tea or a break when the other was getting frustrated. And some nights, they would take a glass of mead out onto the porch, and sit and watch as day transitioned to night in the suitcase.

Those nights were his favourite, talking about something and nothing. Now, the room felt too big. If he stretched his fingers out, he could still touch her chair – the dimensions of the room hadn't changed. Only, that the room _felt_ bigger than before.

With another sigh, Newt cast aside his incomplete entry, and shuffled his way through the letters that had stacked up on the corner of his desk. He had enchanted a postbox at his parents address. When letters arrived for him in England, they would simply pop them into the box, and it would appear in his own identical box in his suitcase, wherever he was. Tina had installed a similar one at Queenie's for her own correspondence. He started by organising the letters addressed to himself, and those addressed to Tina.

His pile consisted of letters asking advice, or for his assistance. He put some aside to consider a bit more, but answered a few of the easier ones. There was one from Mr Worme of Obscurus books asking how the revisions were coming along and whether they would be able to release the new edition in time for the new school year at Hogwarts. Newt replied they would. There was one from his mother – a heavy envelope, with something lumpy inside.

Intrigued, he slit open the envelope, and took out the scrap of paper inside.

 _Have you made any progress yet? Honestly, that poor girl!_ _Anyway. Pippin found this while cleaning your room, I thought it would probably be safer here, but I imagine you'd want it close by._

 _Hoping you both are safe, and well._

 _Mother._

The object in question was a small silver ring, a simple ring, with no stone or adornments, just an intricately engraved pattern. He had found it while Christmas shopping with Tina and bought it while she was looking the other way. It had been checked, the pattern didn't correspond to any known charm or curse or hex – it was just a pattern. But something about the ring, being practical _and_ beautiful, had reminded him of her. And he had bought it. Apparently his mother had been snooping. Newt hid the ring carefully, he didn't want Bennie to find it, or more importantly, Tina.

He slept that night, dreaming of her arriving _home_ , and settling herself down at his desk to read over his notes. In his dream, she ran her hand through his hair affectionately and told him she missed him.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was Pickett's chatter coming from outside the hut. Which was strange, given the bowtruckles attachment issues. Newt got up slowly, and moved towards the door. The sight that greeted him made his heart swell to epic proportions.

Tina was knelt on the floor in front of the snidget nest, holding something reverently in her hands, and blowing gently. The mother was zooming around her head, chirping happily while other miniscule little blurs attempted to copy her. Dougal was leaning against Tina's side, an occamy settled through her belt loop, Bennie nestled in her lap, Pickett on her shoulder, hanging onto her hair and crooning happily.

Quietly, he approached her. Dougal looked up before he arrived, looked at him a moment, and then moved to shoo Bennie back to his nest, removing the occamy with practiced hands and chittering something to Pickett. Then he loped back to his nest.

As the creatures left her, Tina looked up in confusion, her face lighting up when she saw Newt.

"Newt!" She called softly, unable to beckon him towards her. "They've hatched! This is the last one. They're _white_ when they're born! Did you know that? Oh, I can't believe you missed it. But if you hurry, you won't miss this one."

Newt knelt down slowly next to her, using one hand behind her back to support himself, and to peer down at the silver egg in her hand. She leant into him, and rested her head on his shoulder briefly.

"When did you get back?" he asked quietly, a truly happy smile on his face.

"About two hours ago, you were sleeping," She smiled shyly back. "I came as soon I was done."

Tina broke their eye contact first, looking down to her hands with a soft exhale of excitement. Newt turned to watch as well, as the shell began to fracture from the inside, and the long beak come poking through. The beak was soon followed by a small ball of bedraggled white fluff, two bright red eyes blinking curiously.

Gamora landed lightly on Tina's hands, and began to make high pitched noises. The baby snidget struggled to free itself from the shell, and unfurled its wings slowly. Its mother began to rotate her wings, slowly, deliberately, hovering an inch above. After a few false starts, the baby snidget rose to meet her. After a few more false starts, the newest baby was whirling around their heads with its brothers and sisters.

"We got seven," Tina beamed, her eyes bright with joy. She sat back, looking up.

Newt turned to look at her. The hand he wasn't using to support his weight, he bought up to brush against Tina's cheek. She turned to look at him. Her eyes bright, her cheeks flushed, her smile threatening to take over her face. Gently, he ran his thumb over the dimple in her cheek that only appeared when she was truly happy. He stared at her in awe.

When asked by an excited Queenie some weeks later, neither would have been able to say who moved first. All they knew, is that one moment, they were staring at each other, then next, their lips had met and they were kissing.

It was a sweet kiss, one made for fairytales. Nothing improper about it in the slightest. But it still made both parties feel weak at the knees and grateful they were sitting. When they parted, Tina found her hands resting on Newt's face as his were on hers. And so they sat, foreheads touching, with newly born snidget's swooping round their heads.

"Well," Tina breathed out a laugh. "About damn time."


	8. Chapter 8

"Promise you'll be careful," Tina hissed, catching Newt's sleeve before he could slip out into the open. "Wounded animals _tend_ to lash out when scared."

"So do worried girlfriends," Newt caught the back of her hand and pressed a kiss to it gently. "I'll be fine Tina, I have the best person to watch my back."

"It shouldn't need watching," Tina grumbled, but letting him go.

Newt smiled at her, before ducking out of the sparse bush and moving slowly towards the monkey-like creature doubled over and keening gently. It watched Newt warily, hissing at him. Newt stopped, and slowly sank to the ground to make himself smaller, turning his head away.

The creature's hackles (if Tina could call them that) were raised. She felt her heart in her mouth. Despite having been partnered with Newt for almost a year, and watching him the field, she never quite stopped being terrified until he was standing next to her, with that self-satisfied smile and all the information he needed. They'd had a run in with a wounded hippogriff the year before who hadn't taken kindly to Newt's attempts to help. He had ended up with another scar to add to his collection on his forearm. Tina had caught herself wondering how many scars he had, but always managed to shake the thought clear from her head. It kept loitering a bit more now though, Newt was more relaxed, and happier than she had ever seen him. Nothing much had changed, he just added more kisses than before. It made her realise quite how couple-like they must have been.

Newt was slowly lifting his hand towards the unknown creature, his body tense, coiled ready to spring back if he needed to, eyes averted. The creature was still watching him suspiciously, but hadn't made any move to attack yet. Its teeth were bared, two sharp incisors glinting. The creature would have earnt Newt's attention anyway – a simian shaped creature with a mottled fur and dark red eyes, it clearly belonged in the magical community. It also had a large gash along its forearm, cradled protectively against its chest.

Newt succeeded in getting close enough to examine the wound, being careful not to touch the creature, as it clearly didn't trust him. He moved slowly, deliberately, and not for the first time, Tina marvelled at how easy he found communicating with animals when other humans rendered him practically mute. He slowly, carefully drew out his wand, murmuring the spell to fix the wound, when the creature sprang forward, digging its teeth into his exposed forearm.

Tina had to stifle a yelp, knowing that Newt had a crazy high pain tolerance. She watched, her hands pressed against her mouth, one clutching her wand, as Newt gritted his teeth and continued to fix the arm. As the last part of the wound closed, the creature opened its mouth in shock, looking down to its arm, blood dripping from its mouth. Newt's arm now held a gash, a deep, crescent shaped gap. While the creature was preoccupied examining its own arm, Newt managed to conjure a vial, extracting a little of what looked like venom, before the creature snapped its head back, snarled and took off through the trees.

"Newt!" Tina flung herself forward, grabbing his forearm to look at the wound. The teeth had broken the skin, but it hadn't turned a funny colour yet. She looked up at him, breathing deeply, but just letting her fuss. "What happened to, _I'll be careful Tina, you don't need to worry Tina?_ "

"Well, yes," Newt admitted, "Perhaps an element of worry was needed, but its not the first time I've been bitten by something I don't know yet."

"Only you, Newton Scamander," Tina shook her head in amazement, "Only you could get bitten by a creature, and be thinking 'oh, I need to try and find it again.' You're insane."

"Isn't that why you like me though?" Newt teased, using his good hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I keep you on your toes."

"I'm going to go gray before I'm thirty at this rate," Tina sighed, "Come on, back home. I wanna make sure there's no poison in that bite."

"Splendid idea," Newt grunted, pushing himself to standing and cradling his injured arm. Tina removed his wand from him, slotting it back into the holder on his hip. "Thank you dear."

"Honestly Newt," Tina growled, dragging him back through the sparse foliage to the tent they had pitched. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Much the same as you have been, I should imagine," Newt trotted along behind her, examining the bite with interest. "Scolding me for being reckless, but often being right behind me when I do something _really_ reckless."

"Oh yeah?" Tina replied sarcastically. He smirked. Tina was always incredibly sarcastic when she was worried. It was her way of processing. That and being overly-protective. He predicted being forced to trail behind her while she fed the animals that evening.

"Yes," newt replied decisively. "I mean, if you want to go back to the start of our friendship, I wanted you to keep my creatures safe, and you passed them off to Queenie and Jacob to help me with…. With…Credence. So yes, I consider that to be diving head first into recklessness. But then, you are an auror. And a Thunderbird."

"Oh hush it, Hufflepuff," Tina snorted. Even over five years later, they both still felt the pain of not being able to save Credence from other wizards.

"You know," Newt said absently. "That was the first time you called me Newt."

"What was?" Tina let go of his hand to open the suitcase, but when she turned to usher him in, he was just looking at her like he'd had a revelation.

"When I gave you my suitcase," he supplied. "And then apparated away. You called me Newt then. You, well… you'd always called me Mr Scamander before."

"No," Tina scoffed, trying to cast her own memory back across the years. "I must've called you Newt before that. In the case before Frank warned us of the danger?"

"No, Queenie did, and Jacob did, but you didn't. Not till then," He was looking at the space a few inches east of her ear again, refusing to meet her eyes. It was a big step for him, admitting this. It must've been important to him at the time. "I had been calling you Tina since we were arrested… but you didn't call me Newt until then."

"If you're gonna ask why, please remember it was four and a half years ago," Tina warned him. She remembered being interested by him from the start, his casual nonchalance about his trip to America annoying her. But she had recognised the fear in losing his creatures, had hoped helping him would get her some credit with the MID. She hadn't wanted to take him to MACUSA, had tried to apologise with her eyes when he came out, and had looked at her with sad expectation. He had been fascinating over dinner, but like a wild animal who didn't want to be contained.

She could pinpoint the moment she knew he would mean more to her than she had first knew. When he was begging MACUSA not to hurt his animals. She hadn't wanted to cause _him_ any pain. He'd just gotten caught up in the politics of the situation, and her trying to do right. But he had saved her, had wanted to convince her of his innocence even as their lives were in the balance. He had saved her from the Death Chamber and she had responded the best way she knew how. By taking him in as her friend. She hadn't realised she had never called him Newt till that moment.

That was the very first time an encounter with Newt Scamander had left her heart in her mouth with fear that she wouldn't see him again. How was she to know that he would keep scaring her, many years later?

Newt was nodding now, resigned, as if he had expected it to mean less to her than to him.

"The first time you called me Tina," She supplied hesitantly, wanting his smile back, even the awkward one. "Was when you were saving me from the Death Chamber. You told me you would catch me, and that was also the first time you actually _looked_ at me, y'know? What with your awkward eye-contact thing. I trusted you."

"I think you'll find the first time was when we were being interrogated by Grindelwald about the Obscurus I had in my case," Newt corrected her quietly, moving forward to stand in her space, "I think I told you that it was harmless."

"Really?" Tina aksed, "I could've _sworn_ it was after that…"

"Well, the Death Chamber was a bigger event," Newt smiled shyly at her from under his floppy hair. "So, I suppose we can forgive your memory for picking that one."

"I suppose…" Tina had forgotten the large gash on Newt's arm in the exchange, but she suddenly remembered then. She looked at Newt's face critically, registering subtle changes in his skin tone. "Inside, now."

"I feel fine," he promised. "It just needs some dittany and we can carry on with the trip.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Tina practically pushed him down the stairs and forced him onto the bed. She bustled around, grabbing the dittany and some other herbs, mushing them together into a paste. "Arm," she commanded. Newt held it out dutifully with a fond eye-roll. She registered a light sheen to his neck as she carefully daubed on the mixture, watching as the skin knitted itself back together leaving angry red marks in its place.

"I'm, um…" Newt stammered, sounding a little faint. "I actually don't feel…"

Tina caught him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell sideways, his arms and legs twitching. She felt the same panic as before, turning back to the desk and rummaging through the mislabelled jars till she found the small, hard stones that she knew would combat any poison.

She turned back to Newt, muttering an apology as she forced his mouth open and shoved the bezoar down his throat. His erratic limbs stilled, and his face no longer contorted in pain. It wasn't the first time she'd had to do this.

Tina caught herself wondering if Newt had become more reckless since knowing her, if he'd have taken the risk with poisonous creatures if he didn't have someone to help him.

 _Yes_ , she decided, looking down at his face as she adjusted his covers. _Yes, he would._

How little Newt valued his own life scared her. It scared her a lot. She had come to depend on him in ways she didn't know you could depend on another person. Losing Newt wouldn't be like losing Queenie. She didn't even want to think about it. Unfortunately, when one was in love with a man who valued all creatures, and thought a nundu was a suitable pet, one had to accept the dangers.

She ran a gentle hand down his face, smiling slightly as he turned into her touch. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes as she silently swore that she would always be there to pick him up when he met something he couldn't quite tame.

She checked the time, picking up the buckets for the creatures dinner, and made her way out into the compounds to feed the creatures as quickly as she could to get back to Newt.

….

She wasn't designed for inactivity, and watching over Newt as he sweated out the last of the poison made her twitchy. There was nothing she could do to help, and if nothing else, Tina Goldstein was a woman of activity. She couldn't bear idleness.

To stop herself from rearranging Newt's covers and checking his temperature for the dozenth time in that half hour, she moved to the potions collection they had stockpiled, and set about writing new labels for the appropriate contents in the jars.

She was halfway through when she heard him groaning. She turned back, filling a glass of water by his head with a wordless charm. She sank down onto the chair, and took his hand. At her touch, he stilled, turning towards her with his eyes closed.

"T- Tina," he called out raspily.

"I'm here Newt," She replied softly, kissing the back of his hand. "I got you."

Whether it was the sound of her voice, or the words she spoke, she didn't know, but Newt settled to sleep a little easier.

…..

Newt's eyes felt like lead, his mouth was dry and sandpapery, as if he had just licked the desert floor he and Tina had crossed. He smacked his lips, and tried to take stock of the world around him without expending the energy to open his eyes. He couldn't feel his right hand.

Newt frowned, forcing his eyes open, waiting a second for the ceiling of his potting shed to come into focus, before tilting his head slowly to the right.

He smiled slowly, and carefully slid his left hand over his body to rest on the top of Tina's head. She seemed to have fallen asleep watching over him, her head resting on her crossed arms, with one hand tightly holding onto his, her fingers curled around his wrist as if checking his pulse even in sleep.

At the soft touch to her head, Tina's nose scrunched up, and she moved to bury her head further into her arms. He wheezed out a chuckle. He was assuming that he'd had some sort of reaction to whatever was in the creatures bite, potentially a bezoar required. His body felt heavy and tired.

He watched Tina for a few moments more, gently soothing her hair. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and reminded him of the four-year age gap. But even sleeping, the skin around her eyes was drawn, and her lips were turned down. He watched as her nose wrinkled again, and her forehead creased, before she sleepily blinked her eyes open.

She moved quickly, standing up, leaning over him, her hands running over his face, as she let out a bark of relief. She pressed dry lips to his briefly before resting her forehead against his. He lifted his left hand to rest against her cheek.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She demanded, half crying, half laughing. "You hear me?"

"You know I can't promise that," he rasped out honestly. "But I'll try my best."

"Why did I have to fall for the one guy who puts _everything_ before his own safety?" Tina asked him quietly. She turned, picked up a glass of water and helped him drink, before putting it down and half sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You wouldn't like me half so much if I wasn't me," Newt answered for her, regaining enough feeling in his right hand to gently tug Tina onto the narrow bed beside him. She moved easily, settling down next to him with one arm wound tightly around his chest, as if she was still worried he would be taken from her. "And I wouldn't love you if you weren't you."

Tina looked up at him, meeting his sincere gaze. She snuggled up closer, resting her head on his shoulder with her face towards him.

"Can you at least _try_ not to give me a heart attack before we get back to London?" She asked, semi-sarcastically.

"I can promise that," he barked out a dry laugh. "Only one near death experience per trip. Deal?"

"I'd rather not have to make that deal," Tina sighed, "But, well, I suppose it will have to do."

Newt smiled into her hair, tightening his grip a bit more.

"Go to sleep now," he whispered, feeling the tug of sleep already pulling at his mind. "We have all the time in the world."

And she believed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Tina pushed him back on the bed forcibly. Newt threw his head back against the pillow and huffed. Loudly.

"I. Am. _Fine!"_ he insisted, trying to sit up again. He got halfway up before he was pale from the exertion. Tina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, really?" She asked sarcastically, sitting back on the chair and crossing her arms, her chin jutting out. "Go ahead, get to the end of the room without me."

"Tina," He said quietly, trying to hide how irritated he was getting. "I want to help you with the creatures."

"No," She said sharply, leaning forward. "Newt, you nearly _died_ yesterday. _Again_. What would you have done before I came along? You didn't even have time to reach for the bezoar. Your body needs time to recover. _Let it._ "

"But my creatures-" he started, agitated and indicating out into the compound. Pickett was clinging onto his shirt collar, chittering angrily, likely supporting Tina in this respect. Pickett slid off his shoulder and into his pyjama pocket, pinching him sharply.

"Will have to make do with momma for the day," She said firmly. Her features softened as she helped him back down onto the pillow. "Please Newt, stay here. For me. We share the responsibility of those creatures. I can do it on my own. Unless you don't think I can?"

She looked so disheartened by the idea that Newt hastened to reassure her that he knew she had things well in hand.

The curl of her lips and the raise of her eyebrows, stifling a grin as she was, made him realise that he had fallen for it hook line and sinker. He groaned.

"It's not that I don't trust you," he said quickly, "but I _like_ going round the compound with you. And… oh, you win. Just, please don't be away too long?"

"I'll see what I can do," she promised, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She smiled down at him, squeezing his hand. "You'll be back out again tomorrow," she reminded him. "Now stop being such a baby and let me go and feed the kids."

Newt sighed, and watched her leave with a small half smile on his face. He had a partner! Someone to share the load with. And he could share her load with her. They were a team. The very best team.

He rested his head on his arm, trying to angle himself to watch Tina through the door. Inevitable, however, she moved out of his line of sight, and he had to be content with the book she had left next to his water.

….

"Alright," Tina breathed out, a bucket in each hand. She put them down at the edge of the graphorn desert, and cupped her hands around her mouth to make the echoing call as Newt had taught her. When he had first taught her, she had felt like such a fool. But Newt, unashamed, adorable Newt, had been staring at her with such pride in his face that she had been embarrassed for an entirely different reason.

The Newt she saw in the case was so much more content and confident than the Newt outside the case. It was in the case that she really fell in love with him. She loved him outside the case as well, but here, in his element, she had seen all the parts he kept hidden with others of his own kind.

Tina called again, no longer self conscious about looking a fool in Newt's case. She had found, on balance, the creatures were more likely to accept her if she relaxed. So she had. Queenie always giggled when she visited the case.

A cloud of dust appeared in the distance, just as Tina was about to call again. She smiled, as they came into her line of sight. When she had first arrived at the case, there was a breeding pair, and their two children. Now, the children were up to Tina's shoulder, greeting her enthusiastically, the smallest's tentacles draping over her shoulders.

Tina leant into the embrace, rubbing the teenagers nose.

"You two been good for your momma?" She asked with a laugh, reaching into the bucket to throw a hunk of meet (another thing she had been squeamish about pre-Newt – raw meat). "She's got enough to be getting on with without you two ruffians causing havoc."

The two adolescents ran to their dinner, but the great hunkering mass that was the mother moved closer to Tina, greeting her with wet nuzzles and a tentacle hug. Tina rubbed her neck before moving slowly round to the mother's side, pulling out her magical tape measure.

"Ok then Belle," she muttered, "Let's see how the baby is getting on."

She let go of the tape measure, watching the display as it measured the circumference of the graphorns midriff. She nodded, recording the measurement, before giving the swollen stomach a gentle rub.

"Hey baby," she whispered to the rough hide, "You be good for your momma, ok?"

Belle made a noise, and Tina moved back to her head, rubbing her head gently. "Well done, old girl," she whispered with a smile. She threw a hunk of meat in the opposite direction to the kids, to give Belle some space. Belle turned to get her tea.

"Night guys," Tina called, wiping her hands on her trousers, and picking up the bucket. "See you in a few days."

Before she left, the youngest, Chip, bounded over, giving her a slobbery, bad smelling goodbye before returning to his supper. Tina smiled, and went back towards the shed to the occamy nest and Dougal.

The occamy were loudly demanding their dinner as she approached, Dougal with an expression of long-term suffering on his face. He brightened when he saw her, sliding down from his perch to take her hand. She smiled.

"Hey now," she called softly, shaking her head at the occamy, many of which were no longer fledglings. There were many times when Tina was grateful that they shrunk to fit the available space. "It's okay, Momma's here now. And she has dinner!"

She pulled a handful of the occamy feed from her pocket, carefully throwing the food into the occamy mouths, while avoiding their sharp beaks. On some previous evenings, after another batch of occamy hatchlings, she and Newt had let their competitive streaks appear, seeing how far they could go and still get the feed into their waiting beaks. Unsurprisingly, her hand-eye co-ordination was a little better than Newt's

She was just finishing with the occamy when Dougal stopped her arm, pointing to a shiny silver egg nestling in the middle of the nest. She let a smile slowly take over her face.

"Hey guys?" Tina knelt in front of the nest, "Momma needs to check the egg."

The occamy squawked and chittered, watching her arms warily as she leant in to take the egg from its central position. Thankfully, none made any move to attack her, which had happened before. She had a few of her own scars on her forearm.

"Thanks Dougal," she said softly, cradling the egg. She felt something soft slither around her neck and sighed. "Back in with your siblings please," she said sternly, holding her arm out to the nest. One of the younger occamy slid down, back into the nest, looking at her disgruntled as it curled itself back up.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Be good for Dougal."

She pocketed the egg, registering the weight for a second before the magically expanded pockets of her jacket took the weight. She loved her jacket, the one she wore in the suitcase. It had been a gift from Newt when she first agreed to come with him permanently. He had muttered that her favourite velvet jacket would get ruined, and he didn't want that! It was a muted earthy colour, well worn over the intervening year, with pockets big enough to keep her field notebook away from the pocket full of feed or the occasional occamy egg.

She stopped by the fairy nests to check on them, scattering a handful of their favourite seed before moving on. They were fairly self-sufficient. She turned round, and came face to face with a huge bubble of water and a grindylow pulling faces at her. She sidestepped the bubble, seeing several more.

"Oh no," she warned them, "You guys got fed yesterday, so stop getting in my way!"

The grindylow pulled another face at her, before propelling itself in the other direction, a few of its fellows following. Newt had several desks set up at key points of the compound to make feeding easier. She reached the one for the mooncalves, running up the steps with practiced steps and attracting the attention of the mooncalves.

"Hey," She warned them, as a few of the younger ones butted their big eyed heads against her legs. "You have to wait, just like everyone else."

She threw a handful of pellets, watching as the calves plucked them from the air with a little _plop_. She laughed softly at them, smoothing the fluff at the base of Petal's neck.

She turned to look at the case. The mooncalf enclosure was one of the highest points of the suitcase. From here she could see Bertha the Erumpet, with her calf (who she was trying to get named Bertie). She could see the central point where their cabin sat, and the outlying web of different colours radiating from the centre. It was a beautiful piece of spellwork. And even better, it felt like home.

"Better go check on the bowtruckles," she muttered to herself, extracting herself from the herd and heading towards the Wand Wood. Ducking in, she made her way quickly to the bowtruckle's tree. She remembered a time where she would try desperately to keep up with Newt to avoid getting lost, constantly tripping over exposed tree roots.

Now, she moved with such a practiced ease that she barely even registered where she was putting her feet.

She approached the tree somewhat cautiously, frowning when she saw one of the younger bowtruckles curled up on a branch, not scuttling around like its family.

"Molly," she called softly, waiting for the bowtruckle she had the best (tolerated) relationship with. "Is she ok?"

(Young Porpentina would never have imagined a time where she would be able to identify the gender of a bowtruckle by looking at the colour)

Molly made a low crooning noise, one that Tina had learnt meant 'bad'. She wasn't nearly as proficient at speaking Bowtruckle as Newt was. He always seemed to understand the chittering and crooning, while she had to work it out from body language.

Very slowly, giving Molly the chance to defend her wand tree, Tina reached in and extracted the small bowtruckle. She was paler than the others, a very pale yellow-green. Definitely sick. Just a cold though by the look of it.

Tina nodded up to the tree, where Molly was already swinging herself away. She looked down at the small vine like creatures, curled up in her palm.

"Well, what shall we call you then?" Tina whispered, gently soothing the back of the bowtruckle's back. "I'm going to put you in my pocket," she told the creature softly, "Is that ok? It'll be warm, I promise."

The small creature struggled to push itself up, nodding its leaves in acquiescence. Tina held the bowtruckle next to her breast pocket, allowing the creature to slip in of its own violation. The small head poked out of the top, resting against the button.

"How about… Polly?" she tried, heading back towards the potting shed. She just needed to check Bennie was still in his nest and the fwooper's silencing charm was reinforced, then she could head back to Newt.

"Meda?" She tried again, looking down at her new companion. "No, you're right. Terrible idea… What about Charlie?"

The leaves on the top of her little head perked up a bit.

"You like Charlie?" Tina asked, hopefully. She had been trying to find the right creature to call Charlie since she had arrived and Newt let her help with the naming process. But each creature, she had learnt, had a portion in picking their own name. The bowtruckle nodded slowly. "Charlie it is then."

Tina cast the silencing charm on the fwooper as she passed its bright pink plumage, pausing momentarily to disentangle some of its tail feathers before moving on to Bennie.

"Hey Bennie," she called out, approaching his tree. "gonna come and say hi?"

His little twitching nose appeared in one of the holes to his burrow almost instantly, pushing himself up. His little paws stretched forward as he tried to scuttle towards her. Tina laughed, as he landed on her shoulder, scurried down to her pocket and promptly dove inside.

"Don't beg Bennie," she warned, extracting him from her side pocket, his little paws still trying to scramble back in. "Well, you're fine."

Suddenly he stilled, his eyes fixed on the small leafy head that had popped out again. He seemed to take offence at this new interloper on Tina, and tried to reach it. Tina righted him, holding on with both hands.

"Bennie!" she warned. He stopped struggling and looked up at her with his most innocent expression that Tina never bought for an instance. "Charlie is sick. You will not do anything to her. You don't have an issue with Pickett, so how is Charlie any different?"

Bennie blinked up at her, looking back to Charlie and up again to Tina. He blinked again.

"Come on," Tina held him back up to his burrow. He scurried in, and then turned to watch her, with hopeful eyes. Tina rolled her own eyes, digging into her trouser pocket for a shiny coin to hand to him. He grabbed it gleefully polishing it with his arm. Tina petted the top of his head. "Friends again?"

Bennie seemed to consider it for a second, before running back into the burrow and moving a few of the shiny items around to place his new prize. She was forgiven. In the past, when he had been annoyed with her, he had been known to throw her present out of the nest. She smiled, shaking her head at how temperamental he could be.

Tina was halfway back to the potting shed, when she realised how Queenie would look at this. Tina had her thick black hair pulled back with the help of a scarf, she had on a loose fitting shirt and pants with lots of pockets, a useful pocketed jacked on, with a bowtruckle in the top pocket and an occamy egg in the bottom pocket. She laughed at the realisation.

Being in the case meant a lot to Tina. But what meant even more, was finally having found a place, _a person_ with whom she belonged. She didn't have to fight to be seen here. Newt always saw her. And she always saw him. Here, in the suitcase, _together_ was where both of them belonged.

She practically skipped back into the potting shed, beaming at Newt, who looked a little startled over the top of his book. She washed her hands quickly before sitting next to him, an ear splitting, eye watering _beam_ on her face. He lowered his book a little warily.

"I love you," she blurted out. "I couldn't say it last night. But, yeah."

Newt breathed out a smile, bringing his hand up to gently brush some non-existent hair behind her ear, softly cupping her face.

"I love you too," he admitted again, eyes fixed on hers, in absolute awe. "Though I have no idea why someone as amazing as you could possibly love someone like me."

"Because you, are you," Tina smiled, "And I love _you_."

He leant forward to kiss her, but recoiled after his lips had barely brushed hers.

" _Merlin,"_ he cursed, rubbing a point on his collarbone. He looked down to their chests, registering an angry looking bowtruckle peeking out of Tina's top pocket, chittering angrily at him. He looked at the bowtruckle, a sickly looking bowtruckle, in startled amazement, before looking back up to Tina.

"Charlie!" Tina scolded. "No pinching Newt."

"When did you acquire a Pickett?" he asked in surprise.

"Just now," Tina shrugged, "I think she has a cold. She'll be ok to go back to the tree in a few days."

"Sorry dear," Newt said teasingly. "But I think you may have as many issues putting her back on the tree as I have putting Pickett back…"

"Oh…" Tina looked down to her pocket. Charlie looked back up at her. Tina shrugged. "Ok Charlie, ground rules. Newt is allowed to kiss me, hug me, whatever. No pinching Newt."

"It may take a while," Newt admitted, "I had to put up with a lot of angry muttering from Pickett when you first came along."

"Well," Tina smiled, leaning in, one hand over her pocket trapping Charlie in, "She's just gonna have to get used to this."

Newt smiled back, leaning in to kiss her back.

Pickett crossed his arms under Newt's collar, in resignation that his tree had some peculiar habits.


	10. Chapter 10

"So…" Newt paused, confused, rolling over on the bed to face Tina. "It's sort of like a state dinner?"

"I guess," Tina said slowly, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Representatives of the other ministries and those of the ICW will be there. To be invited by the Minister himself, it's a big thing Newt!"

He didn't look convinced.

"What if I embarrass you?" He asked.

Tina shook her head. "They're happy with their portion of the manuscript. In a few days, we return to England. Newt, we've been here nearly a fortnight, and you have learnt so much about the phoenix during your stay here…"

"I'll come," he reassured her quickly, "But, what if I embarrass you? What if I accidently offend someone by not knowing the proper cultural greeting?"

"Then we both will be embarrassing?" Tina shrugged. "All I know are the names of the diplomats, and even then, that's just the names they allow us to use."

"Right, so, for the Egyptians, allow them to introduce themselves with the name they have selected?" He nodded. "But what about the other cultures?"

"Talk to them about their countries magical creatures," Tina brushed his hair aside and leaning down to kiss him. "You'll win them over in no time!"

"So, if I were to stay with you all evening…" he asked hopefully. Tina rolled her eyes affectionately.

"If it means you'll come," She agreed, bopping him on the nose. "So you'd better get ready."

Newt groaned, and rolled off the bed. Tina smiled up at him as he leant down, giving her a quick kiss before tripping out of the room to his own down the hall (there had been an incredibly awkward moment when their host, Tamir had looked at them critically and then asked if they wanted one room. It had taken days before Newt could even look in his vague direction)

…..

Tina watched Newt out of the corner of her eye. Somehow, he had managed to find a professor of magizoology at Castelobruxo in South America, and the two were having a very enthusiastic discussion about the various creatures that could be found in the surrounding rainforest. Tina was almost certain they would be leaving with an invitation to stay in Brazil.

She turned back to the conversation she had been a part of before, to see the a few of them turning from her quickly and stifling smiles. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "Did someone…ask me something?" All that worry Newt had about embarrassing her, here she was managing just fine without him.

"No," the delegate from the Indian school of magic shook her head in amusement. "We were all just enjoying watching young love. Many of us are too old now."

"Oh," Tina blushed.

"How long have you been married?" Another member of the circle asked.

"Oh, um," Tina didn't think she had ever been more embarrassed in her life. "We, I mean, we aren't married."

"Oh," came the unimpressed reply from a few of the members.

"Don't worry," the American MACUSA representative clapped Tina on the back. "There's quite a few Galleons at stake in MACUSA, waiting for these two to tie the knot. I have Christmas, by the way, if you do manage to sort yourselves out before then."

"Is your research closely tied to that of Monsieur Scamander, Mademoiselle Goldstein?" A French wizard asked.

"Well, I've learnt more about magical creatures than I ever thought there was to know," She smiled fondly, "Newt's crazy for 'em, and he always wants to learn more about 'em. But, I wanted to know about the different wizarding communities around the world. So, I stay with the ministries and try to learn about each ones cultures and practices and how they differ from my MACUSA and Newt's Ministry of Magic backgrounds. I hope to represent them in a way that other witches and wizards find them as illuminating as I do."

"You find the differences fascinating?" the Bulgarian ambassador asked, eyes narrowing.

"Not like that, Ambassador," Tina said quickly. "We have the ability to have a flourishing international community. We have the ICW and we all watch each others backs. We are bound by the international statute of secrecy, wherever we go, so I think that providing the everyday witch, wizard, ministry worker, with an understanding of our differences will help with international co-operation."

Tina paused, aware she was about to say something potentially inflammatory.

"We need our international community to stand tall, Grindelwald is attacking the very tenants our communities stand on, and the only way we are going to beat him, is by working together," Tina looked down to her glass. "And I believe in that."

Silence greeted her. Then suddenly, the Bulgarian minister held his hand out.

"Well, in that case," he said, "I shall send you a formal invitation to our ministry."

"Extend it to Scamander as well," Penfold added. "You don't see one without the other."

"Then Mr Scamander is welcome as well," the ambassador inclined his head.

"I believe you have already visited many ministries," another person asked. "Do you have many more to cover?"

"I've managed to talk with about, ten ministries," Tina admitted, "So I think I will have to have a _series_ of books to include them all in the level of detail I want to. Newt said that he doesn't mind travelling to places with not many beasts if it means I get my research done."

She realised she was talking about Newt again, and blushed slightly.

"I also show what I have written to the ministry it is about, to ensure that they approve of the representation I have given for the standard Anglo-American reader," She added, dropping her shoulders to stand up a little straighter.

The ministries present seemed to consider her words, nodding carefully. Penfold excused himself from the group, indicating that Tina should follow him. She smiled and nodded at the representatives, accepting Bulgaria's unofficial invitation.

"What can I do for you Mr Penfold?" She asked. She hadn't had the opportunity to talk to him before the dinner, and she knew he was going back to MACUSA the next morning.

He handed her a letter.

"That's from the President," he said seriously. "She wants to know what your intentions are with continuing employment once your field work is done."

"Oh," Tina felt her stomach fall. "Newt and I haven't talked about it yet…"

"I suggest you should," He said. "She wants to know by the end of the week Goldstein."

Tina nodded, looking at the envelope in her hand, before glancing across the room to where Newt stood.

"Hey," Penfold said quietly, "I'm pretty sure your guy will be happy with wherever you two decide to settle. So long as you're together, right?"

"Yeah," Tina replied quietly. She looked over to Newt again, this time catching his eye. He smiled brightly at her, frowning at the weak smile he got in return, before turning back to the Brazilian professor. Moments later, he was crossing the room towards her.

"Mr Penfold," Newt greeted, "Good to see you again Sir."

"You too Scamander," Penfold raised his glass in a salute, "Don't mind me, I need to talk to the English ministry before I turn in for the night."

With a mock salute with his glass, Penfold melted into the crowd. Newt turned to Tina immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," Tina said, not meeting his eye. He raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"I know you better than that," He said, his hand moving to grip her elbow lightly, despite the crowd. She was pretty sure he couldn't even see them. "What's bothering you?"

"Something Penfold said about what we're going to do after this trip," She admitted.

"Oh, is that all?" Newt said lightly. Tina glared up at him _that all?_ "I'll go wherever you are of course."

He was smiling down at her in that adorable, sincere and honest way which turned her knees to mush.

"We can talk about it later," She smiled back, tucking the letter into his pocket. "Come on, I need to introduce you to some people, given how you've spent the last hour and a half hiding in the corner over there!"

"I wasn't hiding," he muttered to her, but allowed her to lead him back into the fray.

"You so were," Tina muttered back.

….

"Thank you for inviting us Minister," Tina smiled up at the man, ducking her head in appropriate farewell. Waving hands haphazardly in Egypt wasn't done, considering they didn't use wands, but instead created sparks from their fingers.

"Yes," Newt copied her hastily, "Thank you for a very pleasant evening, Minister."

"I'll have the final copy of my manuscript to you tomorrow," Tina added, taking Newt's arm, "We can discuss the paragraph your advisors have had issue with, and see what I can do to make it better."

"Miss Goldstein, I await your arrival," The minister said in his slow, deep voice. They all inclined their heads again, before Tina led Newt to the apparition point. In Egypt, they thought that you would be able to apparate safer if you faced a picture of where you were going. Tamir, their host, lived in a wizarding community further down the Nile, whose picture was represented on the wall.

They landed in the centre of the community, mostly empty given the late hour.

"So, are you going back to the nesting sites tomorrow?" Tina asked as they walked slowly towards the edge of the village where Tamir lived. They were both stalling, knowing that when they went they reached the house, they would be actually have to separate.

"Yes," Newt said quickly, "Yes, there are a few things I wish to investigate about the nesting habits with relation to the other young in the nest. One of the nesting mothers seems to have five eggs, which is incredibly rare. What will you have tomorrow?"

"Well, a few of the advisors didn't like how I phrased a few things, so we've convened a meeting at midday to discuss alternatives. They like the rest, it's just that bit," Tina sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Benefit of being surrounded by creatures all day?"

"You don't have to deal with people," he finished for her quietly. "Which is why you, my dear, deal with other wizards, and I, as you so eloquently put it, hide."

"So much for, _Oh, Tina, I'll embarrass you,"_ Tina tried mimicking his accent. He chuckled at the attempt. They stopped at the edge of Tamir's compound. "So, I suppose I won't see you until tomorrow night now…."

"Possibly not even till the morning after," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're going out at dawn, but I may stay, one last night. I haven't seen one hatch yet. Just the egg..."

Tina nodded in resignation. She tucked her arms around his chest, his automatically circling round her.

"See you possibly tomorrow, possibly the day after then," she mumbled into his "dress" waistcoat.

"I wish you could come too," he sighed. "You'd love the nests! They're works of art, Tina."

"Go!" Tina disentangled herself, reaching up to press a kiss to his mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Newt stood looking at her, his eyes crinkled from his smile.

"Love you," he said softly.

"Love you too," she whispered, finding it _oh so hard_ to look away.

Tamir opened the back door.

"Come inside now," he called out, causing Newt to step away from Tina as if scalded and open the gate for her. Tamir was shaking his head in amusement when they reached the door.

Newt glanced over at Tina happily as she bid her goodnights and made her way to her room, leaving Newt discussing the trip to the phoenix sites the following morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Text**

Tina strolled into the small living area that she shared with Newt. Over the past weeks they had been in Egypt, it had become little more than a glorified office, with his and hers manuscripts littered amongst half broken quills and near empty inkpots.

She was surprised to see Newt there. He had been gone in the early morning before the sun rose, and he wasn't due back till the next morning.

He was hunched over the desk, scribbling furiously, cross checking things with one quill in his hand and another in his mouth. He hadn't noticed her come in.

Tina stifled a giggle, treading carefully so he didn't hear her, before pouncing to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey!" She giggled as he jumped violently. "You need to pay more attention to your surroundings!" She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Whatcha working on?"

Newt hastily piled all the paper he had been checking, leaving the detailed drawing of a phoenix on the top.

"Just, notes," he said quickly, the tips of his ears turning red. Tina slid off him in favour of the seat next to him.

"You sure?" she asked dubiously, feeling a little twinge of suspicion she wasn't used to associating with Newt.

"Yes," he replied hurridly, not looking her in the eye properly. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"What are you?" Tina countered. "I thought you and Tamir were out till tomorrow."

"We are," Newt looked a bit sheepish. "But we forgot some of the equipment and I forgot my fieldbook, so we came back for provisions…"

"That isn't like you…" Tina pressed a hand against his neck in worry, Newt automatically leant into her touch. He didn't feel warm. So he clearly wasn't ill. Just acting incredibly out of character.

"What brings you home so soon?" He asked, trying to shake attention from himself.

"Bringing the manuscript back," Tina sat up straighter and puffed her chest out in pride. "I have received the official okay from the Egyptian Ministry, and thus, have a completed manuscript! I just need to finish my introduction and I can owl it to Mr Worme."

"You're all finished?" He actually met her eye for the first time since she'd entered the room. They were filled with pride. "Tina, that's wonderful news! Well done! I did tell you that you could do it!"

Tina shrugged, half embarrassed, half proud.

"Yeah, well, we just to get the rest of your hatching notes and we can go back to England," She smiled brightly. "Hey! I don't have to write my introduction now – give me a few minutes to get changed and I'll be able to come to the nesting sites with you."

She got up to go, but Newt caught her sleeve.

"No!" He yelped. Then, looking a bit shell-shocked, and registering the surprised hurt on her face, "It's just, um…. We … um…"

"No," Tina looked away, not wanting to admit that his refusal to take her with him had hurt her, deeply. Newt had never refused to take her with him. "It's ok… I should finish up my manuscript."

"Tina," Newt tried to pull her round to face him, standing up and moving round her when it failed. He ducked down, feeling a pang in his chest at the thought of her being upset with him. He reminded herself that it was for her own good. That no matter how much he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. "Tina, as much as I really want you there, the phoenixes have been acting strange, they're acting out and one of the nesting mothers went for Tamir earlier, and they know him. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Tina refused to meet his eye, half smiling in what looked more like a grimace.

"No, it's ok," she pretended not to be bothered. "I mean, they're just birds right? Pretty sure it would get boring, and one of us needs to keep an eye on the creatures."

Newt looked even less convinced by her easy acquiescence that she was by his claim of protecting her. She and Newt were equals, he always treated her as such. They protected each other, but they were always together.

Tamir knocked on the door, sensing the awkward tension in the room.

"Newt," he said softly. "We must leave now."

Newt nodded at his friend and turned back to Tina.

"Please don't be mad at me," he whispered, pressing a dry kiss to her cheek. Tina jerked her chin slightly, wondering why it bothered her so much. He never wanted to come to her meetings, she shouldn't expect him to want her on all of his trips. She was being silly.

"Come back safe," She whispered, giving him a brief hug, but still avoiding his eyes. "I mean it Mister, I don't want any fresh scars."

"I'll do my best," he promised quietly, before pressing a kiss to the back of Tina's hand and rushing out of the room, grabbing his bag as he left.

Tina waited till he had left before she turned back to face the room. Charlie cautiously raised her head from the pocket of Tina's jacket, easily swinging herself up to snuggle against Tina's neck. Tears pricked at the corner of Tina's eyes.

She found herself having to actively supress the little part of her brain which liked to wonder why Newt liked her. And often would ask, quite spitefully, when he would get bored of her. She hadn't been bothered by such thoughts since Newt asked her to travel with him, to show her his world and to help her carve her own place in it.

But it came back full force. Newt had been acting strange, even for Newt. Tina tilted her head back, took a deep, steadying breath, and told herself firmly that she was being foolish. That it was nothing more than what Newt had said.

(She found that very hard to believe).

…..

Late that night, Tina woke, sitting bolt upright, wand in hand. There was a thumping on the door, and Charlie had slid down the side of the pillow, shaking in fear.

Tina scooped the bowtruckle up, Charlie climbing quickly into the pocket of her plaid pyjamas as Tina crept towards the door, wand raised.

The door thudded again.

Slowly, she reached for the handle, flinging the door open with her wand raised and a curse on her lips.

"Told you she'd have her wand out if you did that," Newt sighed to the man holding him by the back of his collar. "Hello dear."

"What is the name of Deliverance Danes is going on here?!" Tina hissed, keeping her wand steady.

"Ma'am," The wizard holding Newt was one she had seen often before, around the Egyptian ministry. She had discussed the difficulties of disarming non wand carrying wizards with him. He was an auror. "This man says he belongs to you?"

Newt raised his eyebrows, lips pressed together sheepishly. Tina glared at him.

"Yes, he does," she sighed, her eyes narrowed. "What's he done now?"

"Interfered with an operation to close down a trafficking ring in the territories. He was - " The man explained, pausing to shake Newt when he started to protest that he had been helping, not interfering. "He has not told us how he knew where they would be."

"I have a suspicion it has something to do with phoenix nests," Tina said through gritted teeth. Newt gulped at the anger in her eyes. "Why'd'ya bring him here?"

"I asked them to?" Newt piped up, before cowering back at the force of both Tina and the ministry workers glares.

"You. Quiet," she insisted, levelling her wand at him. Newt nodded instantly. She turned back to the ministry worker. "I am so sorry, did anyone get hurt?"

"No, which is the only reason we haven't arrested him fully. He will have to come tomorrow to make a statement. And he will have to return the magical creatures he took."

The ministry worker let go of Newt's collar. He rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension, half wondering if it was safer to ask to go back to the Ministry with him. Tina's eye blaze at him, and he knows that he couldn't escape now, no matter how much he wants to.

Tina moved aside in the doorway, glaring at him with gritted teeth. He has never seen her this angry before. He scurries through the doorway, his head bowed.

Tina thanks the ministry worker, nodding to him as he moves to go back to the disapparation point in the centre of the community. She closes the door.

Silence.

Newt floundered with words to say, settling on waiting for Tina to say something first. She hadn't turned round from the door yet, still gripping her wand tightly. Pickett sank down into his pocket, and Newt wished that he could do the same. He knew when she did, finally, look at him, it would be a lethal gaze.

"Explain. Now," she snapped at him, walking round the room to stand opposite him, fumbling with his bag as he was.

"I, um," he gulped and tried to start again, his eyes tight shut. "I saw them when we were watching the phoenixes this morning. They were trying to get close to the nest to steal the eggs. Phoenix eggs sell for quite a few galleons on the black market. When Tamir and I arrived, there was only one egg left in the nest. Out of five. They had stolen them. That's why the mother attacked Tamir. She thought he was taking her egg."

Tina looked at him, lips pursed to stop herself from saying anything, every line in her body tense. He looked away. Her entire body radiated anger, but that he could deal with, she also radiated hurt. That he couldn't.

"We began to look at the surrounding areas. The creatures were defensive wherever we went. And so I came back to check some notes and to … well I was planning on going after them. We only had one night left in Egypt. I couldn't let them destroy those magical creatures by selling them on, like they're nothing."

"You should have told me," Tina's voice quivered with anger. "I asked you what was wrong. I offered to come with you. Instead, you fob me off with some "oh, I don't want to get you hurt". Well, guess what Newt, I'm not hurt, I am angry."

"I didn't want to get you involved," he stammered, fighting back tears.

"Why?" She shot back, "Don't you trust me?"

"I do," he promised, stepping forward. "Merlin, Tina, I trust you more than I trust myself!"

"Yeah, good job showing it," Tina snorted in disgust. Newt recoiled.

"I left Tamir to protect the nesting site," He continued quietly. "And I found the trafficking ring. I had managed to sneak inside, and was collecting the creatures when the aurors arrived."

Tina ground her teeth to stop herself from butting in again, jerking her chin up to indicate he should continue.

"I was just rescuing a sphinx cub when they found me," He closed his eyes. "I surrendered my wand instantly. No-one got hurt because of me, and I was just trying to save the creatures."

"Why?" She demanded suddenly. "Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"I didn't want to get you involved," he replied in a broken voice thick with tears. "Tina, I couldn't bear it if you got into trouble because of me!"

"You know, all I'm hearin' is a lot about how you don't trust me!" She shouted. "You say we're partners Newt!"

"We are," Newt pleaded. "Please understand Tina."

"No! I will not 'understand'!" Sparks flew from the end of her wand. She placed it forcibly on the table. No matter how mad she was at Newt, she didn't want to accidently hurt him. "You lied to me! Newt, have you ever lied to me before?"

"No," he replied emphatically. "Tina I could never lie to you!"

"Yeah, I thought that once too," she spat, tears burning her eyes. "But here we are!"

"Tina," he pleaded, "Please, lets talk about this in the morning."

"What, when I have to deliver you to the Ministry because you interfered with a case?" She replied sarcastically. "Oh, no, we are having this conversation right now."

Newt closed his eyes again, as if he was in physical pain. Tina could feel Charlie quivering in her pocket, and imagined Pickett was much the same in Newt's. She took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to regain the level-headedness for which she was so known for.

"I just don't understand why," she said softly, hurt in her voice. Newt flinched. She looked up at him. "Why Newt? Why didn't you trust me?"

Newt opened his mouth to answer, looking a little like a fish. She nodded, as if it was what she expected, and turned to go back to her room.

"I've never had someone to talk to about it before," she heard Newt say softly to the space she was standing in. "and I've never been caught."

She felt like he'd just slapped her.

"So it is because you don't trust me?" She barked out. "Partners, you said. Partners don't lie to each other."

"Tina," he begged, "No! What I mean was – I didn't-"

"Want me involved?" She finished for him sharply, "Yeah, you've already said."

She grabbed her wand, waving it across the room sharply. All of their belongings began to pack themselves in the open case she had started earlier in the evening.

"No, that's not what I was trying to say-" Newt stepped forward, hand outstretched. Tina stepped back. Newt recoiled as if burnt. "Tina, I promise, I trust you, but-"

"That there is a but, says it all," She shook her head. She snapped her case shut, and turned to snap Newt's shut as well. She handed it to him. He took it

"You know," she said through thick, hot, angry tears, "I actually believed you were different. Believed that you loved me. That you trusted me. That we were partners."

"Tina, I do, we are!" Newt tried again. Tina shook her head.

"If you trusted me," she said, not looking him in the eye, "We wouldn't be in this mess."

With that, she grabbed him hand, twisting them both away to the Minsitry.

Once there, she let go of his hand.

"Bringing Mr Scamander, as promised," she said, standing tall, still in her pyjamas "I'd like to arrange an emergency portkey back to MACUSA."

"Tina!" Newt gasped, his cheeks shiny with his own tears. "Tina, please don't do this!"

Tina turned to him, her eyes as shiny as his.

"Goodbye, Mr Scamander," She said thickly, radiating pain. She turned quickly and hurried out of the room, ignoring his repeated, pained cries getting fainter as she walked away.

Less than an hour later, Queenie opened the door, her dressing gown pulled on hastily and curlers in her hair, to find her older sister sobbing on her doorstep.

"Oh Teenie," Queenie breathed, feeling every inch of Tina's pain. "Let's get you inside, hey?"

She didn't know why her sister was on her doorstep, broken, when she should be in Egypt with Newt, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Come on now," she murmured softly, leading her sister into the house and closing the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Newt appeared three days later. Haggard and drawn. Queenie opened the door, leaning against the doorway with a very hostile stance.

"She doesn't want to see you," She replied hotly to his unspoken quest to find Tina.

"So she's been here?" The relief in Newt's mind soothed Queenie a little, but she was still mad at him for making Tina cry.

"Yeah, she's been here," Queenie said shortly. She could easily read every one of Newt's thoughts. People were easiest to read when they were hurting. "What did you _do_ to her?"

"I didn't tell her I was going to break the law," he said to the doorstep. He looked as pale and drawn as Teenie had when she had left to go to work that morning. "Now she thinks I don't trust her."

"Well, duh," Queenie rolled her eyes. "We thought you were different, y'know. I never thought you'd make my sister cry."

"Will you tell her I came by?" Newt asked desperately as Queenie made to close the door. "Queenie, please. She never let me finish."

"What do you think you could _possibly_ say?" Queenie asked incredulously. Newt's thoughts were a mess and she couldn't get a firm grip on anything in there. "My sister came back to New York, from Egypt! Newt, saying I'm sorry isn't gonna cut it! Not this time."

"Is she eating?" he asked the doorstep. "Is she still eating?"

Queenie looked away. Newt nodded, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"I have to fix this," he whispered to himself. "Please, tell her I came by. I'll wait until she's ready to see me, I'll wait as long as it takes. I'm staying at the Holborn. If I move, I'll let you know."

He handed Queenie a scrap of paper with his address written on it. She took it, wondering how she was supposed to tell Tina he'd come by without making her cry. Newt looked up at her through his hair, the same pain filled eyes she had seen at the dinner table the last few nights.

"Goodbye Queenie," he said softly. "Tell Jacob I said hello, and give Aurora a kiss from her Uncle Newt. And…"

 _Tell Tina I love her._

"She doesn't doubt you love her Newt," Queenie found herself saying before she could stop herself. Newt stopped in the process of turning round. Queenie sighed, and closed her eyes, hoping Tina would forgive her. "It matters more to her that you don't trust her."

"But I do!" Newt insisted. "I just didn't want her to get into trouble."

"I can't promise to help you, Newt," Queenie told him firmly. "I side with Teenie. Always."

"I would expect nothing less," Newt bowed his head, smiling sadly.

Queenie watched him go sadly, wondering if Tina had been over-reacting when she fled halfway around the world back to her.

….

Tina sat listlessly filling out paperwork at her old desk in the Auror office, not noticing or caring the worried looks many members of the office were giving her.

"Hey, Goldstein," Peters called out. "We're going for lunch. Want us to getcha somethin'?"

"No thanks, Peters," Tina replied with a tired smile. "I ain't hungry."

Jerimiah Rupert has replaced Percival Graves as head of the Auror department some years ago. Tina Goldstein had been mentored by Graves (the real Graves) and had been a damn good auror that Rupert had been sad to see leave for round the world travels. When she had turned up at his desk as few days prior, requesting her old job back, he had been worried but had conceded instantly.

Now, days later, he hadn't seen her drink anything but coffee, and hadn't seen her eat anything except the occasional pastry from her brother-in-law's bakery. Her face had taken a gaunt aspect to it, her skin almost translucent with bags beneath her eyes.

He was worried about her. He watched he, brow furrowed, deciding to give it another day before he would take her aside and ask her to talk to him. Everyone was treading on eggshells around her, and no-one dared breathe the S word in her presence.

Rupert decided to go down to the café, and pick her up a sandwich, whether she wanted to eat it or not. He was worried about her.

In the atrium, he saw a familiar face, lurking just in sight of the elevator. It was a face that has skin as paper thin as the one he'd just seen, eyes just as deeply set, skittering around the room like one of his creatures.

"Mr Scamander," Mr Rupert said, stopping in front of the dark coated wizard. "I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"Mr Rupert," Newt shot up, and proceeded to offer his hand while looking at his shoes. No-one quite understood the connection between them, but equally, no-one could deny that it was unbreakable. Until now.

"Come, sit," Rupert pointed to a chair, watching as Scamander sank down into it. "Now, I don't care what you did, I just wanna know how you're planning on fixing it."

Newt's shoulders fell. "I don't know how," he admitted, his eyes tracing patterns on the table. "We've never _fought_ before."

"You two have… never… fought?" Rupert asked incredulously. "I thought all young lovers fought."

"Can you give her something from me?" He asked suddenly. "It's just a letter, and I haven't written the envelope, she'll know my handwriting. Just… say someone gave it to you in the lobby and you didn't know who they were… perhaps?"

Rupert watched the man carefully, from his hunched over posture to the fingers worrying a letter in his hands. And he nodded. Scamander looked painfully relived. He handed the letter over, glancing up at the grand clock.

"I have to go," he sighed, "I have a meeting with the President in half an hour." He stood up with the air of a man much older than he looked. Before he left, Newt slid a few coins onto the table.

"Her favourite is pastrami," he explained quietly, before turning and walking away.

…..

"Are you sure about this?" Madame Picquery rested her hands on the desk in front of her.

"I have to do something, madame president," Newt replied quietly. "And they only thing I can think of doing right now is… staying still. Staying here."

"You are aware that our department is not nearly at the capacity of the Department of Magical creatures in your own Ministry," she warned, noting the pallor of his skin with a modicum of concern. She wouldn't admit it, but she had grown to like Mr Scamander, and Miss Goldstein.

"Yes Ma'am," he still hadn't looked up from the edge of the table. She picked up the letter from his Ministry again.

"It'll have to be temporary," She sighed, watching as his shoulders dropped in relief. "Our department could do with some updating. You can act as a consultant, or something along those lines."

"Thank you Madame President," Newt breathed out. She made an unimpressed noise.

"Start Monday," She looked down to start reading some of the papers on her desk. Newt took this as the dismissal it was, and rose to leave. "Mr Scamander, I'd advise informing Miss Goldstein of this plan of yours. If she objects, I will have to rescind my offer."

"Of course Madame President," Newt inclined his head, before turning and leaving. As the door close, Serephina Picquery leant back in her ornate chair, and wondered just when the emotional upset of one of her employees had started to matter to her.

…..

Rupert dropped the letter and the sandwich on the edge of Tina's desk, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Don't think I haven't seen you not eating Goldstein," Rupert warned. "Eat. That's an order. Oh, and some guy gave me that letter for you."

He turned abruptly and walked away. Tina pulled a face at his retreating back, before looking down and poking the sandwich suspiciously. Pastrami. Her favourite. And a letter from 'some guy' in the atrium?

She felt another wave of anger at Newt; he couldn't get to her through Queenie, so he was trying through her place of work? That was uncalled for!

(To be fair, Queenie was advocating talking to him. Jacob was staying out of it.)

She pushed the letter under a stack of paperwork and tore open the sandwich. She had chewed her way through half of it, tasting only cardboard, when she dropped the sandwich with a huff, and reached for the letter.

She muttered angrily to herself while she opened it, a little surprised to see three lines of text in his neatest handwriting. An address a district over from Queenie and Jacob's, a looping six thirty and one line of text: _please come_.

Tina scoffed, shoving it back into the envelope and back under her paperwork. She promised herself that she wouldn't go, that he was just trying to get her attention. He knew she'd find it hard to turn down a puzzle, and she wouldn't let it get to her.

She had completed three more forms before she threw her quill down and pulled the letter out again.

Why there? What was so special about that apartment?

She huffed, throwing it down again and slumping back. Automatically, she picked up the discarded sandwich and began to chew, frowning at the poor, unsuspecting letter all the while.

In his office, Rupert closed the door and sighed in relief. If the note had achieved nothing else, it had gotten her to eat.

….

At six twenty, Tina was standing on the road opposite, surveying the perfectly ordinary looking brownstone critically. It was a perfectly ordinary No-Maj street, in a perfectly ordinary No-maj area.

Charlie popped up from her pocket, Tina looked down and pushed her gently back inside.

"Not in public Charlie," Tina whispered, Charlie made an annoyed sound but shuffled down. Tina had to pick a bowtruckle who was as certifiably nosy as she was. Newt had thought it hilarious when Charlie had gotten over her cold and proved to be as tenacious as Tina.

She waited a further ten minutes, watching the people on the street, waiting for the flash of blue which usually signalled Newt's approach when in New York.

He often complained about the dull grey of the buildings and how New York needed some colour. She shook her head sharply, and checked her watch.

Six thirty one.

She wondered about waiting a few minutes more, but decided to cross the street and make her way over to the steps of the brownstone. She ran up the steps, up to the second floor apartment.

Suddenly nervous, she straightened her coat and pulled her hat at a jauntier angle. She had come straight from work and was dressed appropriately.

She raised her fist, and knocked sharply. She heard a shuffle, not disorientated enough to be Newt, and frowned.

A woman opened the door.

"Oh, hello!" She beamed, dressed in an outdoor coat and hat. Tina had seen her pass while standing outside. She was the sort of person that just radiated joy in a way that made people slightly uncomfortable. "You must be Miss Goldstein! Come in! I'm Bertha Bently."

Tina narrowed her eyes at her hesitantly, before stepping over the threshold into the empty flat.

"Mr Scamander asked that I give you this," The lady continued smiling. Tina caught herself wondering if her cheeks hurt. She handed Tina a letter. "I hope you like the apartment Miss Goldstein! He was very concerned that you like it."

Miss Bently indicated that she was going to wait in the next room and almost danced into the next room.

Tina slit open the letter, starting to feel like she was being led on a merry dance. Like the last letter, it had only one line.

 _Can I come in?_

Tina sighed, rolling her eyes a little at how careful Newt was being. She checked Bertha wasn't watching, before tapping the page with her wand. She hoped she wouldn't regret it.

A second later, there was a knock at the door. Tina took a deep breath and moved slowly toward the door. She paused a moment, taking another deep breath before she opened the door quickly, before she could change her mind.

For the first time since they had argued, Newt was standing before her, one arm hanging by his side, the other in his pocket. He was wearing a dark grey coat, a clean suit beneath it. He was looking down, looking sheepish, a frown marring his freckled face. He looked at a point to her east of her ear. His eyes flickered to her briefly, a smile twitching at his lips, before he looked down again.

Without quite realising it, she registered the dark bags under his eyes, and how his waistcoat didn't fit quite as well as before.

"Hi," She said awkwardly, stepping aside to let him in. "Guess you know I couldn't resist."

"You do like a puzzle," Newt conceded, stepping into the hall and ensuring there was a sufficient distance between them. "Is Bertha still here."

Tina felt a flicker of annoyance, closing the door, and gesturing to the other room.

Newt nodded, moving to open the door.

"Thank you so much Bertha," he smiled awkwardly. Bertha beamed, handing over the keys with a flourish.

"Now, you let me know when you've decided!" She beamed, she pointed to the door, "I'll be just downstairs now!"

Newt nodded awkwardly, and Tina felt a rush of warm at the familiarity of that look. Bertha beamed again, and then bounced out of the flat.

"Tell me, does that woman ever stop smiling?" Tina asked with raised eyebrow after the door clicked shut.

"Not in my knowledge," Newt admitted, studying the key in his hand. "What do you think?"

"Of what?" Tina asked, bemused, keeping her distance.

"My new flat," Newt finally looked up, looking her dead in the eye. "My New York flat."


	13. Chapter 13

"Your _what_?" Tina exclaimed. She glanced around at the basic, modest flat. It screamed Newt about as much as a MACUSA office did.

"I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me," he admitted, twisting the keys in his hands. "I never want to have to watch you leave again. I couldn't bear it… I came as soon as the Egyptian ministry had finished questioning me and let me go. I had to beg for a portkey."

Tina turned away, tears welling up in her eyes. His cries of her name echoed in her dreams and she never wanted to hear him that broken again.

"So, what," she shrugged, indicating the room. "What is this?"

"This is me saying I'll stay put, as long as it takes for you to forgive me," he stood up a bit straighter, looking her in the eye. "I've got a desk job in MACUSA, expanding the department of magical creatures-"

"I didn't even know we _had_ a dep of magical creatures," Tina interrupted incredulously.

"Which is why I'm going to be working with them," He responded with a half-smile. "It means that I am always going to be here, where you can find me."

"Why are you doing this Newt?" Tina asked tiredly, running her hand over her eyes. She was exhausted. Being angry at him was exhausting.

"Because you aren't angry at me," He said firmly. "You're hurt. You think I don't trust you, but that couldn't be further from the truth – no – please, please let me finish. You think that I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you. I didn't want to have to make you choose."

"Choose what?" Tina asked sharply, hands on hips.

"Me or what you believe in," he answered simply. "You're an auror, and I love you for it. But I didn't want to have to make you choose between breaking the law or turning me in. I thought it would hurt you. I didn't realise that by _not_ telling you, I'd lose you."

Tina looked at him, feeling a flicker of anger again.

"You see," Newt looked down to the ground. "What we've been doing this past year, it's been amazing, but it's all been legal. Tina, you know I would break the law for my creatures, and I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to side with me, or arrest me again."

"You. Are. Such. An. _Idiot_ ," Tina jabbed his chest with her finger with each word. "Do you seriously not know me enough to know that sometimes I think laws are stupid? I would have found a way for us to get in, get the creatures _and_ drop the traffickers with the authorities, all while not. Getting. Caught."

Newt looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, dumbass," Tina snorted, "I'd have helped you! You still don't see why I got mad, do you?"

"Because I didn't tell you …" he faltered.

"Because you didn't trust me enough, you didn't believe in me, you didn't share," she took a steadying breath and turned away from him. "You still see it as your crusade. Your mission to save the magical creatures of the world. And I love you for it. But Newt, its not just _your_ mission. It's not just _you._ They are _our_ creatures. I am your partner. And when that was tested, you chose to go it alone."

Newt's mouth gaped open. He looked devastated.

"I got so mad, because you were taking away my choice," Tina explained tiredly. "You were making my decisions for me, assuming what I would and wouldn't do. And that made me so angry. I thought you respected me, and trusted me, and loved me enough not to treat me like that. Like they did."

"Like who, Tina," Newt asked quietly, a steely tone to his voice.

"All the people who said I couldn't," Tina snapped back. "Who said I had too much heart to be an auror, who said I couldn't raise my sister, who said I couldn't write a book on magical law, on who said I couldn't fall in love with a magizoologist because he lived halfway around the freakin' world. When you didn't tell me, you took my choice away. And damn it Newt, I can't take that from you."

"Tina," he choked out, but she held up a hand.

"No, you see, I don't trust people very often. In fact, the last guy I trusted sentenced us both to death and was actually the most evil mastermind of our lives. I mean, granted, that wasn't actually Graves" she paused to exhale and recollect herself. "I trust three people in my life, Newt," she continued quietly. "And I couldn't stand the thought that you broke that trust."

"I won't _ever_ take your decision away again," he promised. "And I will stay here, in New York, until you believe that."

Tina looked around the flat. It was basic. And boring.

"What if I don't ever agree?" she asked. Newt shrugged.

"Then I'd better get used to calling New York home," he said.

Tina smiled slightly beside herself. Despite how mad she had been, she felt it ebbing away slightly the longer she was in his presence. She itched to give him a hug, to smell the earth and tea and just _Newt_.

His fingers twitched and Tina wondered if he was fighting the impulse as well.

"You know, this isn't the right way to go about apologising," Tina indicated the flat. "Luring her to talk to you, pitching up in her area and her place of work. Most guys just buy flowers or chocolates."

Newt smiled sheepishly, looking up at her through his hair. She groaned, and turned to the room Bertha had been in. Sure enough, there was a bunch of wildflowers sitting on the side.

"You don't like hothouse flowers," he said quietly, "And you fell for me because I'm not most guys. I don't let the world put me into a box and nor do you. And, I suppose what I am trying to say, is you, Tina Goldstein, are my person. You are my person to fight for in this confusing mess of a world. You're the only person to make sense."

Tina was glad she was facing away from him, so he couldn't see the tears tracking down her face. She imagined he was much the same though. Newt never had been one to hide his tears, another reason she had loved him. He _cared_.

She turned back to him. He gave her a lopsided, teary smile.

"It's not gonna be okay overnight," she warned him. "God Newt, it _hurt_. I can't do that again."

"You won't have to," he promised sincerely. "I'll be here when you're ready. But I was wondering if I might escort you back to your sisters. I haven't seen Aurora since she was a month old… and, well, honestly it's just a chance to spend some time with you. Is it working?"

Tina pretended to consider it for a second before nodding slowly, trying to keep a smile off her face. Newt beamed in relief.

"You've lost weight," she found herself saying, reaching forward to tug on his waistcoat.

"So've you," he said softly, eyes skimming over her body. "Oh, I like the outfit!"

Tina looked down at her standard MACUSA uniform and frowned at him. "Whaddya mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"I've never seen you dressed as an auror," Newt admitted. "You'd always changed by the time I came home when I lived with you and Queenie, and, well, it suits you."

"It's darn uncomfortable," Tina admitted. "It doesn't fit quite like before."

She half wondered if she was really talking about the coat, or what it represented. Because her old life certainly didn't fit like it had before.

"Well," Newt smiled at her, "I think you look beautiful."

Tina narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Smooth talker," she accused.

"Honest," he promised, "Always honest."

"Come on," she groused, "Queenie's cooking tonight, we don't wanna miss that. And it looks like we can both do with some fattening up."

Newt held out his arm. Tina stared at it for a few seconds, before she took it, rather tentatively. Together, they walked downstairs, where Newt promised he would be over the next morning to sign the papers on the property.

"Hey, Newt," Tina interrupted the silence as they walked the streets to Queenie's "How can you afford that place?"

"Well," Newt blushed, "It seems my book is doing incredibly well. It's been reprinted several times, and let us just say that flat barely makes a dent."

"Oh," Tina's eyes went wide, " _That_ well?"

"That well," Newt agreed.

"Yikes," Tina muttered.

"Indeed," Newt steered her to Queenie's door and let go of her arm. She moved to the door and stopped, wondering why Newt had paused at the foot of the stairs. Belatedly, she realised he was waiting for an invitation.

After so long being able to instinctively know what the other was about to do, this new cautious Newt rather unsettled Tina. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she called "How is Aurora supposed to get to know you again if you wait on the porch all night?"

Newt smiled broadly, and bound up the stairs after her.

Queenie was standing on the other side of the door, a look of abject concentration on her face. She was trying to listen into their thoughts. Tina raised her eyebrow, pulling an unimpressed face. Queenie just shrugged, before stepping forward to give Newt a warm hug.

"You're just in time for dinner," she promised, as the pair hung their coats up. "And Jacob has just gotten Aurie up."

"It smells delicious, Queenie," Newt promised. Tina was once again unnerved by his overly polite demeanour, and she could tell Queenie was as well. Tina decided to duck into the kitchen to help Jacob, either with the food or her niece. She ended up relieving her niece from his arms.

"Hey, relax," she heard Queenie say to Newt, "You're family. Even when Teenie is mad at you."

Tina watched Newt carefully as he entered the room, watching as his eyes sought her out instantly, and the funny way they widened when he saw she had Aurora on her hip.

The baby was a lot bigger now, almost six months old and able to support her own head weight. Queenie, stood beside Newt, giggled and pushed him in Tina's direction with a very deliberate eye roll. She went to join Jacob at the counter. He looked delighted to see Newt, but a hand to the arm and a whisper from Queenie had him remaining at the counter.

Newt approached Tina cautiously, as he would one of his wounded, frightened animals, and Tina felt a pang of regret that she quickly stifled. Yes, she may have over-reacted _slightly_ , but she had trusted Newt, and he had let her down. She was entitled to her over reaction though.

She couldn't help smiling when she saw the awestruck look on Newt's face.

"She's gotten big while we were gone," She said quietly, bounching Aurie on her hip. Newt looked down at her with wide eyes, before looking back down at Aurie and smiling.

The little girl buried her neck in Tina's shoulder, peeking up at Newt shyly. Her dark curls were pulled into two little pigtails.

"Hey, Aurie," Tina bounced her slightly. Aurora looked up to her aunt, fascinated with her and smiled. "You remember Uncle Newt?" She indicated to Newt beside her. He wiggled his fingers and pulled a face. Aurie laughed in delight.

Tina decided to take the chance and passed Aurie over quickly. The girl looked a little startled for a second, her gaze shifting between Newt's gently awed smile, and her aunt, standing at his shoulder. Tina hadn't even registered how her hand had come to rest against Newt's back, the other helping him support Aurie (who found his bow tie fascinating).

When she did realise, she moved away slightly, dropping her hand and shifting awkwardly. It was strange, having Newt so close and not just _being with Newt_. It was very strange. He smiled down at her a little sadly.

She felt like they were back at the beginning of their relationship again. All awkward touches and loaded glances before he had to leave again. She wasn't sure she could take that.

Logically, she knew that he hadn't meant it as a betrayal of trust. He had just been trying to protect her. But her heart, her poor heart that was battered and bruised and had trouble trusting, was caught between a rock and a hard place. It kept lurching because Newt was near, and no matter how angry she had been, she had _missed_ him.

But it also wanted to keep its distance, so that she couldn't be hurt again. Her head (and her sister) argued that it was Newt, and now he'd had that reaction, he wouldn't ever make that choice again.

She knew that she would end up forgiving him. She loved him. She was just questioning whether she could trust him.

She caught Queenie's start, and knew her sister had caught the tail end of the though when Queenie turned to face her with damp eyes. She looked away, and moved to pull the chair out for Newt so he could sit down and continue telling his story about Dougal the demiguise without pausing.

She found herself smiling despite herself, knowing that everyone present was enjoying having their whole family back together again.

And when she went to bed that night, she found it a little easier to sleep, and a little longer for the pained cry of her name to filter into her dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, hey man!" Jacob grinned at Newt from behind the counter. "You mind flippin' the sign? We're done for the day."

Newt flipped the sign and moved to stand awkwardly at the counter.

"Hey, can you cover all the bread?" Jacob asked, handing the plastic covers over. Newt had been staring round the room awkwardly, hands in his pockets. "Bernard can deal with 'em in the morning when he comes to put the loaves in. So, how you been doin'"

Newt started some half-hearted answer about being absolutely spending before faltering at the 'don't-give-me-that' look on Jacob's face.

"I can't sleep," he confessed. "Every night, she is leaving and I call her and she doesn't stop. Except, in this dream, she slams the door in my face every time I try to talk to her. She… ignores my letters… and… I lose her."

Jacob nodded sympathetically, slapping Newt on the arm before plonking an iced demiguise bun in front of him. Newt half-smiled at the creation.

"Listen, man," Jacob leant against the counter with the air of a wiser older brother. "You screwed up. Big time."

"I know," Newt said quietly. "I'm trying to fix it."

"You know, Tine hasn't slept through the night since she came home," Jacob sighed, "Don't tell her I said this. Queenie hasn't either. Tina's nightmares are loud enough that they're waking Quee up too. Look man, maybe you should tell her."

"I've told her I loved her, and that I couldn't bear her leaving again," Newt admitted. "And, well, she can look at me without flinching now, so, progress?"

"It's only been a week, man," Jacob shrugged. "And that's lunch dates, dinner whenever you can convince her, right?"

Newt nodded.

"You taken her back down to the suitcase yet?" Jacob asked.

Newt shook his head, before nodding, looking up at Jacob in thanks. He jumped up.

"Could I please take a few of your rolls?" he asked politely. "Maybe a few cakes as well, if you have any."

"Go for it man," Jacob waved a hand round the bakery, "This is a family business, and, well, you're family."

Newt paused in the process of lifting the cover on some of the loaves of bread.

"I'm glad I met you, Jacob," Newt said quietly, not looking at his friend. "I'm sorry, I've been rather neglecting you and Queenie since we came back to New York."

"Hey, no harm, no foul," Jacob waved his hands about, one still holding onto the tea towel he'd been using to wipe the sides down with. "We want you both happy again. Just, promise to stick around for a few weeks when this is all sorted, we're thinking of a holiday in the Fall."

"Well, it's looking like we will be here for a while," Newt admitted, "So I think I can spend time with my friends as well."

"So, picnic?" Jacob guessed, "Pass over those rolls, I'll whip ya up a few pastrami sandwiches or somethin'"

"No thank you," Newt said slowly, turning the loaf over in his hand. "I'd like to make them myself."

"OK man," Jacob beamed. "Kitchen is that way. Think you'll be done in time to walk home with me?"

Newt nodded, smiling to the bread, before ducking into the kitchen.

"Hee, these kids," Jacob sighed fondly, shaking his head with a chuckle, before continuing to close up the bakery.

…..

"Hey Queenie," Tina slung her coat on the hook and called out to her sister as she entered the apartment.

"Kitchen Teenie," Queenie called back, with an exasperated tone to her voice that Tina had come to associate with Aurie's dinner time. The tot didn't like the wooden high chair that had been bought for her, despite Tina adding cushioning to make it more comfortable.

Newt had quietly commented that she probably didn't like feeling so contained. Tina's silent agreement had earned her a glare from her exhausted sister and them scurrying out of the door to find dinner elsewhere.

"She giving you grief again?" Tina asked sympathetically. Her sister was exhausted. Tina knew she had been keeping her sister up with her nightmares, despite the efforts she put into occlumency every night before sleeping.

Queenie was trying to spoon a dark brown gelatinous substance into her daughters mouth. Little Aurie Kowalski was having none of it, batting at the spoon and pursing her lips.

"I followed the instructions to make baby appropriate food," Queenie muttered half-angry. "And, while I can whip up a dinner which has everyone's mouths watering, my baby can't stop thinking along the lines of _yuck_."

"Along the lines of?" Tina asked, curious. She had assumed that her sister was able to read Aurie's thoughts, like she could everyone else.

"She doesn't have words to use for most things," Queenie sighed, putting the jar down and resignedly handing her baby a dry biscuit to suck on. "I mean, she can do _mama, papa, Enna and ewt_. So, the ones where we tell her what we are repeatedly. But for most things, I just get impressions and feelings. She is frustrated, and I'm tired."

"Hey, you want a night off?" Tina offered. "I can take her with me when I go to meet Newt for dinner. He won't mind."

Queenie's hopeful look had Tina reaffirming that even if Newt did mind, he would have to deal with it. Her sister needed a break. Queenie's face crumpled.

"Am I a terrible mother?" She asked, tears filling her bright eyes.

"No!" Tina reassured her, sitting down to take her hand. "All mothers need time off! And… it's my fault you haven't been sleeping. The least we can do is give you and Jacob a night off."

"But, it doesn't make me a bad mother?" Queenie asked again.

"No," Tina said firmly. "You are a wonderful mother. And what sort of godparents would Newt and I be if we didn't spend some time with our beautiful niece?"

Queenie smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, please, I could do with a few hours," she admitted.

"Then we will take her off your hands until later," Tina said firmly, standing up to go to Aurie's room to pack a bag for the rest of the evening.

…..

"Hey Jacob," Tina heard Queenie call out when the door opened. There was a short pause, before she said "Oh! Hi Newt!"

Tina paused in the packing of a few toys for Aurie, hearing Newt call out a greeting. She heard Queenie chuckle.

"She's in Aurie's room," She heard called. She shook her head in exasperation, scolding Queenie in her mind while fixing the clasps to the bag she had packed.

A soft knock had her turning to the door, where Newt was standing in the doorway, looking as awkward as usual (in recent months, she missed their easy camaraderie.).

"Hey," She said with forced lightness. "I hope you didn't have anything big planned for tonight. Queenie's at her wit's end and I promised we'd take Aurie with us."

Newt looked a little startled, Pickett popping up at the sound of Aurie's name and crooning gently. The bowtruckles were as smitten by the baby Kowalski as their humans were.

"No, that's wonderful," he said hurriedly with a crooked smile. "I made some sandwiches while I was at the bakery. I was just going to suggest that… we have dinner in the case. The creatures have missed you terribly. I mean, we can just eat in the flat if you'd prefer but… Well, I thought you might talk some behaviour into Bennie. And…"

"That sounds perfect," Tina admitted softly, twisting the strap of the bag. "And we can introduce Aurie to them properly. I wonder how they'll react to her now she isn't quite so small."

"Well, I imagine we shouldn't have you holding her when we see Bennie," Newt chuckled. "He might get incredibly jealous again."

"Yeah…" Tina conceded. "He been that bad for you?"

Newt shrugged. "We've all been dealing with it in our own ways…" he replied, looking away. "Shall we collect Aurie then? Or, are we staying for tea first?"

"I think we should get Aurie out of Queenies hair," Tina smiled softly. "Besides, I've missed them too."

Newt looked back at her through his hair, and Tina's stomach did a little wiggle. She had missed _him_ too.

Newt nodded sharply before ducking out of the room. There was a time when he'd have stepped forward and made a joke, something about absence and fondness. Not now. Not at the moment.

Tina took a deep breath, and followed him out to the kitchen.

….

Newt was fussing with Aurie's hat when they approached his apartment.

"Newton Scamander," Tina scolded. "Will you please _stop_. She is fine!"

"Queenie will never let us look after her again if she catches a cold!" he fretted, stilling only when Tina closed her fingers around his wrist.

"Newt," she said patiently, "She'll love them."

Newt looked down and away, pulling his keys out of his pocket to open the door into his building. While in the hall, his neighbour, Mrs Galloway, opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Newton!" She called. Tina watched Newt wince out of the corner of her eye, stifling a grin. Newt wasn't quite sure how to deal with a busybody like Mrs Galloway, and the much older woman was somewhat infatuated with Newt. Tina couldn't blame her. Mrs Galloway's body followed her head out to the hall. "Miss Goldstein, pleasant surprise."

"It's good to see you again as well Mrs Galloway," Tina said politely. Newt shuffled to stand slightly behind her shoulder. She nearly snorted. Aurora chose that moment to blow a raspberry and launch herself over to Newt. Newt caught her with reflexes honed from decades of caring for magical creatures. The little girl giggled in delight, hands reaching for his pocket where she knew Pickett was sat. Newt caught her fingers, carefully redirecting them to his bow tie. Tina felt her heart rate slow again, now Aurie was safe in Newt's arms and not launching herself over the hall.

"And who is this?" Mrs Galloway's voice took on the high pictched baby-quality that Tina found grated on her nerves. She came forward, hands flapping at Aurie. Aurie took one look at her, made a strange noise, and buried her face in Newt's shoulder, one hand attached to his bowtie, the other reaching for Tina.

"Our niece," Tina supplied, rubbing Aurie's back soothingly while Newt whispered in her ear to calm her down. "Sorry, she doesn't like strangers."

"Oh," Mrs Galloway took a considerate step back. "Well, she looks like an absolute dream!"

"Thank you," Tina smoothed Aurie's hair down.

"Was there something I could help you with Mrs Galloway?" Newt asked, overly polite. Tina was certain she was the only person who'd be able to detect the undertones to his question.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think your cat has been knocking things over all day," she nodded at the door. "Been hearin' all sorts of noises. Thought you'd prefer to know before you got in."

Newt nodded with an annoyed huff.

"Thank you ever so much, Mrs Galloway," he turned towards the door. "Tina, I think you should take Aurie in case he tries to make a break for it."

Tina nodded her thanks to the elder woman, following Newt down the hall. He was having difficulty extracting Aurie, so Tina silently took his keys and opened the door herself, very carefully. She and Newt hurried in, closing the door quickly behind them, as if trying to stop a wayward cat from escaping.

Inside, the apartment was pristine, looking significantly more homely with the addition of furniture, many piles of books, a few potted plants and an overflowing desk of paper. Newt put Aurie down on the sofa, the little girl looking round the room with great interest, while he took off his coat and slung it over the back. Pickett slid out of the pocket with an angry chitter, crawling down the back to Aurie's awed gaze and (surprisingly) gentle fingers.

"Shall we?" Tina asked, lifting Aurie up and indicating for Newt to open the suitcase sat on the floor. He smiled sheepishly, opening the catch and stepping in quickly. When he was halfway down, he turned, Aurie easily being transferred to his grip for the rest of the journey.

Tina joined him in the potting shed seconds later.

She glanced around, registering all the new additions in the fortnight she hadn't been in there. The new drawings, the disorganised shelves, the two mugs still waiting by his teakettle and the full jar of coffee. She swallowed a ball of tears.

Newt stood next to her awkwardly, watching as she reached out and shuffled a few papers, her fingers trailing the chaos of his desk. She moved to the door without him, Newt trailing behind as she almost danced back into the case.

He smiled, jostling Aurie to keep her happy, as he watched the biggest smile he had seen in weeks light up her face. He watched as Charlie clambered up onto her shoulder, as Tina cupped her mouth and let out a call. He heard the thunder as their creatures appeared.

Bennie almost flew from his burrow to Tina, scrambling up her trouser leg and running round her midriff letting out little squeaks of excitement. Dougal came, as did the fwooper, their Erumpet stood at the edge of her enclosure, the fairies buzzed and in the middle of the chaos, surrounded by their creatures, Tina stood, and she laughed, bending down to greet each creature individually.

"Welcome Home," Newt whispered, feeling happier than he had in weeks. "Welcome home Tina."

…

Later that night, Aurie curled up in Tina's arms fast asleep, with Bennie curled up on the infants lap, also sound asleep, Tina turned to look up at Newt. He was sat next to her on the bench, pressed against her side, as they'd sat before they'd argued.

Here, in the case, it was easier for them to fall back into old habits. Watching him interact with Aurie and introducing her carefully to all the creatures (Aurie had particularly liked the direcrawls, what with their popping out of existence constantly) had felt like coming home.

Charlie yawned on her shoulder, but rather than settle into her pocket, as she usually did, the bowtruckle climbed down the baby to her knee. From her knee, she slid over to Newt, clambering up his sleeve to join Pickett on his far shoulder, watching the evening in the case. Tina smiled. Charlie had missed her companion as much as Tina had.

She looked back out to the case, shuffling slightly so that her head rested on Newt's shoulder. She felt him tense, and wondered what he would do.

"Tina?" He asked softly, "Could you please sit up?"

Tina pushed herself upright, hurt blossoming in her chest. She had barely relieved the pressure on his shoulder, before she felt his arm move tentatively behind her.

"That might be more comfortable," he mumbled. "If this is ok?"

Tina leant back again, resting against his side, with his arm around her.

"Yeah," she decided. "This is ok."

She wasn't facing him, so she didn't see the relief and joy crossing Newt's face, at this small concession. Instead, she found her eyes fluttering closed, pulling Aurie a little tighter against her.

That was how Queenie and Jacob found them, half an hour after they were due back to their house. Queenie smiled, extracted her daughter and winking at the bowtruckles before leaving a note and climbing out of the case with her sleeping daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Newt had always hated working in an office. He worked for the Beast Division at the Ministry and he had enjoyed the creature aspect of it. Paperwork had never been his strong suit and he doubted it ever really would.

He would take hot deserts, cold hilltops, wet rainforests and craggy mountains over an office any day. He dropped his quill listlessly to the desk, and sat back.

He was going to have to get used to a desk job eventually. He was certain Tina wouldn't want to travel their entire lives, at some point she would want one place they always returned to. Their home. He hoped.

Since they'd fallen asleep in the suitcase, he had been marginally more confident that she would ultimately forgive him. They had been circling each other warily for weeks now, and even in the suitcase, she always seemed to be watching him out of the corner of her eye. He had made sure he was on his best behaviour.

He glanced around the room, puffing out a sigh when he was sure his co-workers weren't looking, dropping his head in his hands.

"Oh, that bad?" Tina asked wryly from the doorway. Newt looked up quickly, a smile spreading on his face. Tina was trying to supress a full on beam, dimples in her cheeks and her eyebrows raised.

She chuckled, ducking her head, hands deep in the pockets of her auror jacket, as she entered the room.

"What happened to lunch?" She asked, glancing around the room. Newt looked confused.

"Lunch isn't until two," he said slowly.

"Newt, it's half past," Tina informed him. He looked up at her in disbelief and couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

"No, its half one!" Newt pulled his pocketwatch out, looking comically distraught. "I just checked it. I was wondering what I was going to do with myself for the next half an hour."

"Hate to break it you," Tina hid her mouth with her hand in amusement. "Come on, we can take your watch to get fixed after work tonight. Lunch?"

"Oh course!" Newt jumped up, nearly knocking his chair flying, and without a steadying hand from Tina, the pile of files on his desk would have toppled. "I am so sorry Tina!" he blustered, pulling his coat on and checking he had his wand.

"What have you been working on?" Tina asked curiously, "To make you forget about lunch?"

"I didn't forget about lunch," Newt sighed, offering his arm and accepting the gentle teasing for what it was. "Lunch with you is the highlight of my day. Every day."

"If you say so," Tina said with fake incredulity. Newt huffed, but decided it wasn't worth apologising again if it was just going to give her ammunition.

"What did you fancy for lunch then?" Newt asked, leading Tina into the elevator with Red at the controls that day. "Good afternoon Red."

"Alright Scamanders," The Elf grunted, hitting the ground floor button and slamming the doors shut. "Or you still Scamander and Goldstein?"

"You know we're still Scamander and Goldstein," Tina huffed. She was certain this particular lift elf had it out for her. (Newt loved their little feud and not knowing how it started made it even funnier.) Newt reached up to pat Tina's hand gently before she could be antagonised any further by the elf.

The lift juddered to a stop, and Tina was out of there. Newt thanked Red, casting a smile at him before hurrying after Tina.

"You and Red need to stop antagonising each other," Newt chuckled, nodding to the door wizard as he and Tina slipped out into No-Maj New York.

"And stop providing entertainment for you?" Tina said slyly, "No chance. Where'we goin'?"

"Well, there is a café round the corner that I haven't been to before," Newt suggested, Tina's arm hooked through his despite the busy streets. "How about there?"

"Yeah, they do good sandwiches. Maybe I'll even get you to try rye bread or a bagel," Tina teased, steering Newt down the next street and looking around before they ran across the road.

"Never!" Newt proclaimed dramatically. He unhooked her arm to hold open the door, mock bowing her through into the small café. She ordered a pastrami on rye, he a roast beef roll.

They chose a table against the back wall, Tina facing the wall so she could see the whole room and all the exits. That Newt had maneuvered them to this table with the best view of the whole room escaped Tina until he had returned to get their drinks. She was almost certain he hadn't thought of it, but had picked this table seemingly at random.

Tina cast an eye over the No-Maj's in the café and half-smiled. Her smile widened a bit at the concentration on Newt's face as he negotiated the room with their tray.

"So," Newt said, once they'd settled and discarded their coats. "How is life in the MID been today."

Tina groaned in exasperation.

"Oh, that bad?" he mimicked her tone from earlier.

"We have a new case," Tina said in a low voice, elbows on the table and leant forward over her mug. Newt mirrored her posture. "I'm on the research team."

"And I'm sure you're going to be the one to crack it," Newt reassured her confidently. "I know it isn't field work, but find the link and it'll be your…bust?"

Tina huffed out a laugh at his attempt to use auror vernacular.

"Sure, why not," She smiled, "It's just vexing. We have aurors on stakeouts and I'm in the records room, with a map, trying to piece together a district or…"

"Territory?" Newt suggested.

"Yeah," she nodded, "It doesn't seem to make sense. I mean, even wizarding gangs have a base of operation and an area they control. There isn't any order here! They just appear, rob an entire bank and disappear, and no-one has seen a thing."

"What makes you so sure its wizards?" Newt asked curiously.

"Magical signatures around the banks," she sighed. "But no-one sees anything, hears anything. And that includes our detectors that we have around every major bank and jewellery store we can find. Its making prioritising hard."

"No pattern for stealing of shiny thing?" Newt clarified slowly, narrowing his eyes at Tina in concentration. "Tina, what if they have nifflers?"

He watched as the furrow in her brow smoothed out in realisation at what he said.

"Nifflers aren't native to America," she hissed, "They'll be records of arrival, even on the black market. I need to make a few stops!"

She went to grab her coat, determined to get going instantly. Newt's fingers closed around her wrist.

"Eat first," he said firmly. "Then I'll come with you back to MACUSA. I can check the department records for impounded magical creatures."

Tina huffed, but sank back down to her seat, her fingers drumming the table. Newt reached forward again and covered her hand with his own to stop the noise. He smiled at her, as Tina looked from her hand to his face with a strange look on her face. She looked unsure, as if she couldn't decide whether to turn her hand and curl her hand in his, or pull it away.

Newt made the decision for her, pulling his hand back, breaking eye contact and picking his mug back up. Tina gulped, looked away.

"What's the time frame?" Newt asked quietly, sweeping the awkwardness to the side in a way he couldn't usually. Tina turned back.

"The robberies started about three weeks back. We thought it was No-Maj related, we been keeping an eye on it, but it's not been priority," she filled him in softly. "Last night they robbed a jewellery store owned by a wizard. On one of the back alleys. No-maj's wouldn't know it existed, it has a shielding charm on it."

"And, I presume, anti-theft spells," Newt clarified, Tina nodded.

"That's when it came to our desks," She sighed. "I've spent since seven am trying to piece it all together, and you do it in ten minutes over a cup of tea."

"No," Newt said firmly, "I provided you with a possibility for the break-ins. I wouldn't know where to start with finding the culprits."

Tina looked at him, another realisation spreading over her face, the corners of her lips turning up.

"Yeah, you do," She replied, "They're trafficking or at least using magical creatures, and we both know you can find traffickers quickly… how did you do it in Egypt?"

Newt started, his mouth gaping open.

"Um…" he fidgeted nervously, "I know the terrain of Egypt, and the good hiding spots, and the magical signatures can be sparse. I don't know how I'd go about doing it in New York…"

"This isn't your environment," Tina realised, she sat forward eagerly, a dimple inducing smile on her face. "But it is mine."

Newt looked at Tina in surprise, maintaining eye contact to be sure he knew what she was suggesting.

"So," She asked, eyebrow raised. "You gonna help me or what?"

"My dear," Newt replied drily, putting his tea down. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

Tina grinned, biting down on her lower lip.

"We'd like our sandwiches to go," She turned to the No-Maj waiter approaching them with two plates. The man stopped, frowned, and turned back. "Get your coat Scamander, we got a robbery ring to shut down."

"And some nifflers to rescue," Newt finished for her.

They pocketed their sandwiches, ducking into an alleyway round the corner to the café to apparate.

….

Tina lead the way down the steps to an underground gambling den she had a contact in. She turned to critically appraise Newt, raising her wand, the bright blue tip at his shoulder.

To the tinkling of bells, Newt's wool suit transformed into a smart muggle suit. Tina ran a hand over his chest, picking a spec of fluff off the suit, before raising her wand to change her own clothing to a dress that didn't scream MACUSA.

"Not the Blind Pig this time?" Newt asked conversationally, as Tina raised her wand to tap a brick at the end of the alley.

"No, Gnarlack isn't allowed back though," Tina smirked. "You don't sell out on Tina Goldstein."

"Will your contact be here at this time of the day?" Newt asked, looking up to the mid-afternoon sun.

"He owns the place," Tina shrugged. "If he ain't here, we'll have to come back later."

As she said that, the brick slid out, and a pair of eyes peered out at them suspiciously. Tina sidled up to the brick and slid a shiny coin onto the ledge.

"We're here to see Carrenski," she said cooly. "Tell him it's Karina."

The eyes widened, the brick being replaced quickly and the bricks melting away to reveal a doorway. In the doorway stood a short man, barely up to Tina's shoulder, with bald hair and a smart suit on.

"Whose the fella?" The man asked suspiciously.

"He's with me," Tina said cooly. "Take me to Carrenski."

The man narrowed his eyes at the pair, but stepped back, allowing the pair to step into the dark doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

The bar was much like the Blind Pig, except nearly empty. Dark, dingy and reeking of illicit activities. Newt followed behind Tina as the small man weaved his way through the tables with expert ease. He lead them to a staircase at the back, guarded by a huge hulk of a man that had to be at least part-giant or troll.

Tina shot him a look over her shoulder, as if she just knew the line of thinking his brain had gone down. Newt flicked his gaze back to her and the elaborate crossing of the straps over her shoulder and down her back.

She looked lethal. When they attended parties, Tina wore stylish dresses in silvers, greys, reds. Here, she was dressed in a way he'd never seen before. She looked like danger dressed in heels. He knew she was playing a part, that she needed to maintain that part, but he was already looking forward to getting them both back in their usual clothes.

They were led up the stairs and down a corridor. Halfway down, the man indicated for them to stop, lifting his wand and casting a spell to detect … well, Newt wasn't sure. He wasn't the auror in the relationship.

The small man nodded to himself, before turning and scurrying away to the door at the end of the corridor.

Tina settled into her hip, turning her head to Newt. He moved closer.

"You need to stand taller," she muttered, "put your hands behind your back. Act confident. Like its just the two of us. And don't speak unless I nod at you to do so. Ok?"

"Got it," Newt confirmed, straightening his spine, but keeping his head bent deferentially towards Tina. It wouldn't do to make it look like he was the one in control of the situation. He could pretend he was observing a new creature.

Tina nodded approvingly as the small man opened the door again, beckoning them forwards.

"He stays here," the man rasped, pointing at Newt.

"No," Tina said firmly, a dangerous musical quality in her voice, "He stays with me."

A booming voice from inside the room told the small man to let them pass. Tina waltzed into the room, her chin in the air, and was already settling into a chair when Newt came to stand behind her.

"Karina!" boomed the man sitting behind the desk, his dark hair gelled back and his suit shining. He had a pauchy face, and enough rings on his fingers to make him a target for a niffler himself. "What can I do for you cariad?"

"My associate and I need some information," Tina said coolly. "About a robbery ring we suspect are using magical creatures."

Understanding dawned on Carrenski's face. He settled back in his gilded chair, resting his chin on his joined fingers. His eyes flitted to Newt, standing a half-step behind Tina.

"This must be Mr Scamander," The man drawled slowly, lighting a cigar and holding it limply between two fingers. "I heard you had a shadow now Goldstein."

Tina smiled slowly.

"He ain't my shadow," Tina said firmly. "We gotta get those creatures back though. Who knows, they may start targeting the underground if they keep em."

Carrenski's dark eyes widened perceptibly.

"They wouldn't attack the underground," He said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tina replied coolly, "They hit up Carrowack Jewellery. Tell me, isn't he related to the underground?"

Carrenski narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know much," he admitted slowly. "I just heard they got a shipment they were keepin' real secret, arrived at the harbour from Europe a month ago. Not long after the No-Maj's started getting' hit."

"Got anything else?"

"I heard Gnarlack had summat to do with the deal," The man took a drag on his cigar. "Heard he ratted you out Goldstein."

"I heard you froze him outta the network," Tina shot back. The man smiled, pointing his cigar at her.

"Gnarlack's operating outta the underground on 57th Street," He said slowly putting his cigar out. "But you may find it hard to get in there. They're mighty anti-MACUSA and you ain't been around much these past few years. Heard you got a more excitin' offer…"

Newt found himself straightening a little more at the insinuation, having to bite down on his tongue. The man's eyes flickered to him, casting an eye down his form. Newt kept eye contact, daring him to say anything.

"Now, you got your information," Carrenski leant to the side, cocking his head to look at Tina. "What you got for me in return Karina?"

"Merseyside are looking to expand into Mason," She replied instantly. "Might want to get your guys out before it burns."

Carrenski nodded slowly.

"Alright," he conceded. "You stoppin' this lot might save me a few galleons in the long run. Better get out of here before the rush Karina. Take your boy toy with you."

Tina stood up gracefully in one move, holding her hand out to firmly shake. Then, she swept from the room, Newt following a pace behind her.

Once they were at street level again, Tina dragged them both into a nook to the side of the alley, transforming their clothes back again. She wiggled her shoulders inside her jacket, seemingly glad to be back in her everyday clothes.

She caught Newt's wide eyed glance and suddenly felt a bit defensive.

"What?" she snapped, glancing round to make sure no-one was watching before grabbing his arm and apparating away with a whoosh.

"I've never seen you like that," Newt admitted, not meeting her eye. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Hi! It's a part I have to play," she defended "As far as anyone there is concerned, Karina is an informant for Carrenski, he's the only one knows me as Goldstein. Mutually beneficial."

"Why did you take me?" he asked quietly, "You had that all on your own. He didn't want to talk to me. What if I blow your cover?"

Tina looked at him, standing as they were in the cover of an alley, and then turned away.

"Is it because I…" he faltered, trying not to be too hopeful. "You still see me as your partner?"

"Come on, back to MACUSA," Tina snapped, grabbing his arm and leading him across the road to the Woolworth building "We have a lead. I need to brief Ruperts and you need to check your records for anything to do with creature shipments."

"Tina," he tried again, but realising she wasn't going to answer, nodded in resignation. "What will you need from the records room?"

"Anything suspicious, especially activity round the docks," she ordered him. Newt nodded, pulling her to a stop just outside the door. The doorman watched them with open curiosity.

Newt watched her face carefully for a moment, waiting for her to actually look at him.

"Good luck with Rupert," he said softly, squeezing her arm. "You know where I am if you need me. Come and get me before you go home, ok?"

Tina nodded and smiled in spite of herself. She gently pulled her arm away, and opened her mouth to say something, before thinking better of it, and turning to enter the Woolworth building.

Newt stayed where he was, sighing deeply and turning to watch the muggles rushing about for a moment before turning to enter the building himself. He got a sympathetic look from the doorman that had him flushing red and scurrying for the lift for his department.

…

"I can't believe them!" Tina cried, entering the records room and heading straight for the desk as the back.

Newt looked up from the file he was studying, his wand clenched between his teeth, leaning back to look at Tina with wide eyes. He removed his wand, sliding it back into his hip-holder.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, laying the file down on the top of the cabinet and moving round to stand in front of her. Automatically, he reached out to her, relieved when she didn't bat him away.

"They don't think it's a suitable line of enquiry," Tina exploded, throwing her arms to the side. "It's the best one we got!"

"What? Why?" Newt asked anxiously, his hands falling to his sides, as Tina paced a few steps in front of him, her hands on her hips and her posture screaming irritation and tension.

"Because it's a hunch," she snapped, "We don't have _evidence_ that they're using nifflers. And apparently all my source has done is prove that its wizards and something illegal. They aren't willing to pursue an entire line based on your hunch. _Our_ hunch."

"But why would they question you?" Newt asked plaintively. "You're the most amazing auror they have!"

"You're biased," Tina reminded him with a fond eye roll. Newt had to admit that he probably was. But he still maintained she was the best.

"So," he said slowly. "Are we going off-book?"

Tina shot him a loaded look, one which he easily translated as _of course, stupid_.

"They got me working late tonight," she huffed, rubbing a hand over her face. "So, if you go home, I'll meet you there later and we can see what we can do. I'll smuggle some files, or at least the notes on them."

"I can replicate your map and put it on my wall," Newt promised, a little flutter in his chest as Tina called his flat home. "What time will you be home?"

"I gotta finish an urgent report, should be done by nine?" she offered "I'll pick up some food on the way back, we can eat while we work."

She glanced at the chaos that was her records room desk. It had been reasonably well ordered before she had left Newt in here, lugging a pile of creatures records he thought might be related. Their map had a few new shiny points on it, and Newt had started pinning notes to it as well.

"Sounds good," Newt agreed, he leant forward and turned Tina's wrist towards him to check the time. "I'll see what else I can gather and replicate here and then head home so I can set up before you arrive."

Tina nodded, taking a deep breath. She let out a snort. Newt looked at her curiously.

"I always go rouge when you're involved," she explained with a shrug. "Seems your rule-breaking rules are rubbing off on me Mr Scamander."

"I think you managed perfectly well with that one your own Miss Goldstein," Newt replied with a shy smile. Tina considered his statement for a moment before conceding that she had been demoted for breaking the rules before she'd even met him.

"Alright, I got a report to write," Tina sighed, "See you at home in a bit?"

"I'll be there, kettle on and all the creatures in the case," Newt promised. "If you're coming straight home, do you want me to get Charlie from Queenie's? She won't like being away from you for a whole night. If nothing else, she can stay with Pickett."

"I think my bowtruckle is getting rather attached to yours," Tina grumbled good naturedly, agreeing to his scheme.

"Well, Pickett is charming," Newt smiled awkwardly, wondering if he could parallel the conversation about their pets to their own attachment issues.

"Yeah, he is," Tina looked up at him, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. Both wondered if they were still talking about bowtruckles. "I'll see you at home."

"Yes," Newt said quietly, watching her hurry out and back up to MID. "See you at home…"

….

Tina arrived back at Newt's late that night, tiptoeing down the corridor to avoid a noisy encounter with Mrs Galloway. She unlocked the door, slipping in and putting her hat on the stand next to the door and dropping her keys into the bowl on the side dresser.

She turned around to a flat in chaos. Newt had set up several desks, each one covered in books, files and random sheets of paper and the man himself was quickly moving paper to find a specific note he had probably written.

"Mercy lewis Newt!" Tina exclaimed, "I left you at five!"

Newt looked up, apparently having not registered Tina's presence before then. He bounced across the room, taking the grocery back and depositing it on the side before divesting her of her coat. He grabbed her hand a lead her to the map.

"I think I've found the pattern!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the two dozen bright coloured dots in front of them. Tina couldn't see any sort of pattern between the dots.

"I don't see it," she confessed, turning back to Newt. He looked so pleased with himself.

"Nifflers like shiny things," he started. "In none of the robberies was paper money taken, so we can exclude many banks which deal with paper money. We need to focus on the safety deposit box banks…following?"

"Yes," Tina nodded, narrowing her eyes at the map as some of the lights went out.

"Jewellery stores as well, are up there," he amended looking back to the map. "Now, as you know, nifflers aren't organised. They're easily distracted-"

"As we have daily proof," Tina sighed, thinking of Bennie in their case.

"Quite. So, even if the wizards were to release their niffler on the same street every night, it wouldn't have a pattern for gathering it's shiny things," Newt looked so excited. "What if they picked a different _district_ every night? Just, let the niffler loose in the district."

"A district is a big place," Tina said, narrowing her eyes at the map. "Hey, can you do it night by night?"

Newt smiled, as if he'd been waiting for her to ask, waving his wand. Tina stepped forward, watching as a light flickered on in the Upper East Side, then Soho, then Staten Island, and various other districts in succession.

"Apart from a district bias, there isn't any other link," Newt admitted. "Not that I can see. Its random selection by district. And there is a pattern. See how there was only one light in each district, well, there are two in the Upper East. At the boundary."

"So they've picked a few districts and they're gonna go back?" Tina asked.

"I would guess so," Newt shrugged. "There are only so many districts in New York."

"Ok, how do we find them?" Tina asked, starting to think they had a shot at actually shutting this down in one night.

"Well, that's the harder bit," Newt confessed. "Now that I've worked out the pattern, I need you and your knowledge of Manhattan to say where you think their base is."

"Manhattan?" Tina asked incredulously. "That's a big place Newt!"

"Well, we can assume they wouldn't want to be too close to MACUSA," he said, studying the map with a frown. "I think they might be around Battery Park, possibly?"

"Battery Park is Lower Manhattan," Tina reminded him, stepping closer to the map and studying it carefully. "They'd want an abandoned building, one they can hide in without people getting suspicious. There aren't buildings like that near Battery Park…"

She frowned, turning her head to the side.

"But…" she said slowly, "There is a condemned building out Harlem way, not quite belonging to any district… just, here!"

She pointed to a spot on the map. Where her finger touched, the map came to life, lines spiralling out, connecting the raided banks to the point.

"Seems like we have a winner," Newt said with a smile. "I may have snuck this map from the misuse of magic office…"

"Newt!" Tina scolded half-heartedly. "So, there is a high concentration of magic in that area?"

"It's a No-Maj area," Newt checked his notes. "Well, that particular street is. No wizarding dwelling registered on that street…"

"Is this how you do it when trying to get creatures back from traffickers?" Tina asked incredulously. "Seems like an awful lot of guesswork."

"Well, I tend to work on instinct," Newt shrugged, rolling his sleeves down and hauling his jacket around his shoulders. He reached over to another desk, holding his hand out for the bowtruckles to jump on.

He slid Charlie over to Tina, the bowtruckle sliding quickly into her pocket.

"Never go without a bowtruckle," he chuckled as Pickett slipped into his own pocket.

"Not that we really have an option," Tina commented drily, "They don't like being separated from us unless we're leaving them with Aurie."

"Just think how bad they'd be with our kids," Newt commented absently. Tina glanced at him, wide-eyed, half-expecting him to suddenly realise what he'd said and start apologising profusely. Instead he carried on talking about what he'd need to rescue the nifflers.

"Should we take Bennie?" he asked Tina directly.

"Um, no," Tina shook her head to clear her thoughts, sternly telling herself not to get sentimental when they had a job to do. "We don't want him getting caught up in all that. He wouldn't like it. I don't want him panicking on us and remembering when you rescued him from there…"

"Yes," Newt nodded firmly, "Good point."

"Right, so, what's the plan?" Tina asked, grabbing a few gold coins and putting them in her pocket to tempt the nifflers is she needed to.

"Oh, I never have a plan," Newt said absently.

"Why am I not surprised," Tina muttered to herself with a fond eye roll. "Well, we can't just walk up and ask politely for them to stop abusing their poor niffler."

"Are you going to notify MACUSA?" Newt asked.

Tina scoffed. "We don't even know if they're there yet. Let's do some prelim investigating, and I can call MACUSA if we need the back up."

"Alright," Newt nodded firmly. He held his hand out towards Tina. "Shall we?"

She took his hand and they apparated to the street.


	17. Chapter 17

Newt crept forward, in that funny way of his that Tina had grown accustomed to, and settled behind a fire escape with a perfect view of the derelict warehouse.

"what time do they usually stage their robberies?" Newt asked as Tina settled at his elbow.

"Between one and three," She informed him. "It's not even half ten yet, do you want to wait till they come back? Catch them in the act?"

She watched him fight himself, knowing that they should probably wait but also knowing that there were nifflers inside, probably scared.

Tina thought of Bennie, and how he must've been terrified in the hell-hole Newt had rescued him from. Her heart lurched at the thought of her little Bennie, afraid. She was glad they didn't bring him.

"No," she said firmly. "Let's get those nifflers out."

Newt looked down at her in surprised admiration.

"So, Auror Goldstein," he whispered, "How would you propose overcoming this situation?"

Tina looked at the building, assessing it for weaknesses, before looking to the top of the structure.

"We can't use magic on the building," she said in a low voice, looking round the alley next, taking stock of the area. "They likely have spells that detect that… but… they may not have anything up there."

She pointed to a door on the top of the warehouse.

"We don't even need to use magic to open the door," she said quietly. "Never go anywhere without a bowtruckle right?"

"Pickett is very good at locks," Newt agreed, watching her in fascination, like she was one of the creatures he studied.

"Stop looking at me like that," she half-ordered, a flush covering her cheeks. Newt looked away instantly.

"Sorry," he muttered, not sounding sorry at all. "So, we get in through the top."

"Yeah," She studied the shape of the building critically. "We're gonna need to get down to the basement level I reckon."

"How? Without magic?" Newt asked curiously. Tina looked at him askance.

"We take the stairs, and we be stealthy," she informed him, in a tone of voice that screamed 'duh!"

"You deal with the thieves, I snatch the Nifflers?" he asked. She nodded.

"This sounds nothing like a plan," she huffed, "But it'll do. Come on."

She grabbed Newt's wrist and apparated them to the building top next to the warehouse, which shared a fire escape. It was a very unsteady looking fire escape, and Tina held her breath as she crossed it, only breathing out when Newt had also crossed and was standing next to her again.

They walked across, Tina carefully scanning their surroundings for any traps, both keeping their wands raised as Pickett hung from the door handle to pick the lock.

A minute later, and the door swung open. Tina went first, as Newt scooped Pickett into his pocket again, with a muttered "Stay there".

They crept down the stairs together, wands aloft, hands joined tightly, and deeper into the oppressive, dank darkness that filled the warehouse.

They started hearing voices about three quarters of the way down, on the ground level. Tina glanced over the bannister, seeing a light flickering across the stairs and illuminating the way down to a sub-level. She gripped Newt's hand, and he looked over too.

They nodded at each other, the easy way they could create entire conversations with their eyes coming in highly useful. They moved even slower now. Each foot was placed silently, weight transferring carefully in case of loose floorboards or squeakers.

When they reached the last flight of stairs to the ground floor, Tina sank to the ground, Newt copying her instantly. She shuffled forward, stepping down to the first step in order to get a better look at the layout of the floor.

She was relieved to see that the flickering she had seen from the floor up was spilling out from an open doorway a few feet down a dank corridor. She turned to Newt, nodding carefully and indicating that she was going to go down.

He was frowning at her in worry, and she could see the grip on his wand had caused his knuckles to go white. She squeezed his other hand gently, a way to say _it'll be alright_.

She half wondered if this was the real reason he hadn't told her about the traffickers in Egypt. Knowing they were creeping into danger, no plan and no exit route to speak of; his presence was worrying her immensely. He must be equally as worried about her, despite knowing her skill with a wand. Probably more so, because that was just who Newt was.

Together, they half rose up, stepping even more carefully, even more slowly, even more torturously. They couldn't even breathe a sigh of relief once they reached the ground level. They moved to stand against the wall, backs pressed against the cold, damp wallpaper, breathing shallow.

Newt indicated for Tina to move to the next staircase, taking them deeper into the dank, mould infested building. She shook her head. He stopped, looked at her, his eyes widening, his lips pressed together.

Tina closed her eyes, and breathed out slowly and carefully. When she opened them, she pointed at her chest, and then where she was standing. She pointed at Newt, and pointed to the stairs, her eyes imploring him to trust her.

Newt looked torn. He disentangled his hand from hers, and raised it to tuck a piece of hair behind Tina's ear. They maintained eye contact, Tina's spare hand tangling itself in his coat.

Then, he nodded firmly, pressed a kiss to Tina's forehead, and breathed " _be safe"_ against her skin. She barely had time to reciprocate the sentiment before he was gone. She was always impressed that a man as tall and apparently awkward with his limbs as Newt was able to move so deliberately and stealthily when he choose to.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, and turned back to Tina, offering her a grim, hard-lined smile, worry oozing out of his shadowed eyed. She nodded at him, urging him to continue. He nodded once, looked away, and continued down into the bowels of the building.

Tina slid along the wall, getting closer to the door. Her ears strained to hear what they were saying.

She recognised one of the voices. A low, careless voice.

"It ain't my fault," the voice drawled. Tina reached the doorframe, and risked peering round, just for a second, to get the lay of the land.

There were four men, wands in holsters at their hips, No-Maj guns in holsters round their back. They were in black shirts, white suspenders and jackets slung over chair backs. Three were standing, one was sitting, sipping a brandy. They were all facing a goblin, standing in front of the fireplace.

Tina felt a wave of anger when she saw Gnarlack dangling a niffler by its bottom paw. From this distance, she couldn't tell what state it was in, or how old it was, but she could tell that it was too thin. It was too thin and not struggling to get away, as Bennie always did when caught. It just hung there.

She thought goblins respected nifflers. At least, all the Goblins with nifflers she had met in England treated them correctly, even if they harboured no fondness for the creatures. They were working pets in a goblin's eyes.

But Gnarlack had sold these beautiful creatures and they were hurting. She grit her teeth, telling herself firmly that she needed to find out more, before she could save them.

"It ain't your fault," The seated wizard repeated slowly, carefully, dangerously. "Mr Gnarlack, we bought those creatures from you. For three weeks now, we have been using them. What I want to know is why they didn't bring as much home last night."

Gnarlack shrugged, "I just, procure the creatures," he smirked. "I ain't aftercare. And I don't do refunds. You wanted niffler, you got em. You want to know how to care for em? Buy a book."

"Mr Gnarlack, these creatures you sold us are sick," the seated man raised his glass, taking a long sip. "If you can't make it better, I suggest you give me my money back… and get rid of 'em."

Tina felt all-encompassing rage at how cavalier they were treating these creatures. She thought of Bennie, at home, in his little gold nest, and she saw red.

"Third option," she called out from the door, stepping into the light. "You hand that creature over and I try _very hard_ to give you to MACUSA in one piece."

…

Newt crept down the next flight of stairs, encountering a pair of guards playing a game of cards. Before they could see him, or register his presence, Newt released the swooping evil, shushing it with a fearful glance upwards.

He risked using magic, binding the two men together and removing their wands from their person. He glanced back to the staircase again. Torn. He wanted to make sure Tina was alright. Even though he knew she was the most accomplished person of his acquaintance, and could hold her own – _It was Tina_. But he also needed to prove he trusted her to handle her end of the situation.

He forcibly turned his body towards the two doors. Pickett poked his head out of his pocket, pointing at one of them. Newt went directly to that door, casting a silent _alohomora_ , glancing behind him again to make sure he hadn't set off anything.

He heard a panicked squeaking as he carefully opened the door, making sure that the room was empty before his body followed his head. It was a tiny room, less a room, more of a cupboard. On a table against the wall was a table, a glass box with a few dirty rags and a bowl of water in it. Huddled at the back, was a small black ball, quivering in fear.

Newt thinks his heart might have broken were it not for the blind anger he felt. He pulled a gold coin out of his pocket, placing it to the side of the cage. The little creature twitched, its nose appearing, followed by two lacklustre eyes.

Newt waved his wand over the cage, glancing back to the door he'd propped open. There was a low clicking sound, as whatever spell had been cast began to slowly unravel. The lid popped up. Newt moved quickly, reaching in and picking the ill niffler up before it could escape.

He tucked it against his body, as he might cradle Aurora, offering it a gold coin. It looked at the coin, then looked at him suspiciously. He offered it again. Slowly, the little paws reached out, before they snatched it from his fingers and it disappeared into its pouch.

Newt spent a second checking the niffler over for any more damage that hadn't been caused by isolation from its shiny haul. The eyes were dull, the coat coarse, movements slow and nose leaky.

Newt dug through his pocket again, offering a few more galleons to the niffler, who took them a little quicker this time. He tucked the niffler firmly against his body, a tiny little black ball of fluff, and picked up his wand again.

"Alright Pickett," he whispered. "Back to Tina."

The niffler started twitching even more when they left the cupboard, straining towards the other door. Keeping a firm grasp on the creature, Newt assumed that was where the bulk of the treasure was being stored. Keeping the niffler that close to their loot and not letting them have it was cruelty of the highest order.

He wanted to get this creature back home and back to full health as soon as possible. He walked swiftly over to the stairs, stepping over the still-prone bodies of the treasure's guard and carefully up the stairs.

He felt as if he'd been doused in ice when Tina wasn't where he left her. He heart in his throat, he looks around desperately, hoping she'd just snuck to a different part of the corridor. He is just about to hiss her name when he hears a series of whooshes outside. MACUSA.

He was about to resume his search for Tina when he heard her voice. Her _scolding_ voice. The one she used on him, or the creatures, when they were misbehaving. The one Queenie said Tina had used bringing her up. The one Queenie called her "disapproving mom voice".

Biting down the sense of relief that Tina was alright enough to be scolding someone, he crept towards the lit up door.

He laughed when he saw her.

Tina was standing with her wand drawn and directed at four men and a goblin sat on the floor with their hands tied behind their backs. One had a red patch on his face and was squirming uncomfortably.

"-and how dare you attempt to hurt such a creature, honestly, all its done is try and please you and you make it sick!" Tina ranted, the niffler snuggled protectively into the crook of her arm, playing with the pendant of her favourite necklace. "If you don't know how to care for creatures you shouldn't damn well have them! Do you know the first thing about niffler care? They like shiny things because they need them. Why I oughta-"

"Tina?" Newt called softly, stepping into the room, levelling his wand at the criminals, delighting in this fiercely protective Tina that he rarely got to see. She half turned to him, keeping an eye on them but acknowledging Newt.

"You get any?" She asked him.

"One, and you have one, so Bennie is getting a couple of playmates," Newt said carefully, tilting his head at the gangsters. "So dear, what are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know," Tina said thoughtfully, "I thought we could have them treated the same way as they treated these poor nifflers. Maybe hang em from the ceiling."

She flicked her wand, and the men were pushed into each other roughly, just as Ruperts entered the room, followed by another couple of MACUSA agents.

"Ah, Rupert," Newt said conversationally. "There are two more down in the sub-level, I can give you their wands in a second. And I think the second room down there is where they've been storing the gold."

Rupert looked at him in astonishment.

"Stand down Goldstein," he said quietly. Tina's head whipped round to face her boss, her wand still aloft. She huffed, flicking her wand. The gangsters started shuffling away from each other. She raised her wand with a roll of her eyes.

Newt lowered his wand also, idly wondering just how much trouble they would be in. The MACUSA agents swarmed forward to take the thieves away. Tina remained stood where she was, her chin firmly set, her hands protecting the niffler pup and holding it as close as she could.

Rupert sighed, and shook his head at her in disappointment.

"I told you to lay off Goldstein," he said dangerously.

"With all due respect, Sir," Tina looked down at the creatures. "I did what I had to do, and I don't regret it. I told you we had an idea, and you didn't listen to us."

Rupert turned to Newt. He shrugged, agreeing with Tina wholeheartedly.

"No-one got hurt," He said simply. "And we saved the nifflers, and all the gold."

Rupert looked from one to the other, before resting his head in his hand.

"I'd like to say don't do it again," He said slowly, to the floor, before looking up at the two, "but I have a feeling you'd ignore me in an instance."

Newt glanced at Tina, watching her draw her shoulders back and jut her chin forward. "If children or creatures are in danger," She confirmed confidently.

Newt feared for her job.

"Why were they piled up?" Rupert indicated to where the men had been escorted to Ministry holding cells.

Tina looked a bit sheepish at that. Newt knew that she'd let her temper get the better of her there.

"I wasn't gonna leave em there," she muttered. Louder, she stated, "The ropes weren't gonna hold em. Too slimy."

Rupert raised his eyebrow, crossing the room towards her.

"Let me see this… what was it called again?" he indicated to the niffler in Tina's arm, who squeaked in fear and tried to burrow deeper into Tina's coat.

"Niffler, Sir," Tina spoke softly, offering another coin to the bundle in her arms. The little paws reached out slowly. "She's really sick."

"They both are," Newt spoke up from near the door, shuffling slightly to smooth the hair on the back of the niffler in his arms. "They were in a glass box barely bigger than these two here."

Tina looked like she was ready to fix some men to the ceiling again.

"Sir, Newt and I will take them," she informed her boss. "We're the best equipped to bring them back to health."

Rupert didn't look convinced.

"Technically," Newt added, "I am a member of the Department of Magical Creatures…"

Rupert huffed out a sigh in irritation. He pointed at Tina sternly. "No more going off on your own. We work as a department. You play by the rules."

Tina gritted her teeth, and nodded. No-one believe that she would play by the rules if the need arose.

"Gah, alright, I want your reports on my desk by 10 am. I'll need to brief the President on this," he waved a hand, dismissing them and turning to survey the room. "You two are gonna be the death of me Scamander."

"And Goldstein," Tina muttered, crossing the room to Newt.

"No," Ruperts voice stopped her, she half turned back. "Scamander."

Tina frowned at her boss, turning back to a sheepish looking Newt, just as a bolt of light danced through the open door and hit him in his side. Tina had raised her wand and disarmed the untidy grim faced man before he could even think of casting another curse. Rupert had his wand levelled at the man, bound with ropes as Tina dropped to Newt's side.

"He ok?" Rupert called anxiously.

Tina put the niffler she held to the ground, carefully extracting Newt's before running her hands over his torso. His chest was singed, he'd been knocked out and was shaking slightly. It didn't look like more than a misplaced stunner.

" _Finite_ " Tina cast quickly. The shaking stopped. Whoever had cast the curse didn't appear to have been a gifted spell caster. Two little heads popped up between Tina's knees and Newt's shoulder. " _Enervate!"_

She watched anxiously as Newt began to stir. He groaned, and winced.

"Oh, that's going to leave a bruise," he groaned. Tina slapped his shoulder. He jerked, looking up at her in surprise. "Yes, so is that!"

"Don't _scare_ me like that!" she half choked, tears prickling the edge of her eyes. He titled his head at her.

"Well, in this instance, it wasn't intentional," he admitted. Tina barked out a laugh, leaning down and pressing a dry kiss to his lips.

"Don't think your forgiven," she warned him, helping him sit up. "We should get you checked out."

"Oh, come on," he pushed himself up, testing his weight steadily. "I've had worse and you know it. You're probably more qualified to deal with me than most healers."

"Ass," Tina muttered, bending down to lift the nifflers up. They squeaked, one trying to dive into Newt's pocket.

"You two get home," Rupert insisted. "Before anything else happens."

"Yes sir," Tina agreed, gripping onto Newt's arm. "I think that's a great idea."

"And, Scamander," Rupert called, before they could disapparate. "Make sure those little creatures are ok, won't you."

"We will sir," Newt promised, leaning against Tina.

They disapparated directly into their flat. Tina deposited him onto the sofa and stepped back, with her hands on her hips and her eyes raised in challenge. Newt met her gaze with his own challenge.

"Say it," She insisted, leaning forward to poke him in the chest.

"What am I supposed to be saying?" Newt asked cheekily, "I mean, we could discuss your scolding criminals, or wanting to turn them upside down, or getting yourself into trouble when I thought you were just keeping watch, or… the fact I got hurt, or the fact you kissed me…"

"You know what I'm looking for," Tina flushed a little, but stood her ground.

"You're right," he sighed, looking down to his lap. "It worried me so much more having you there."

"What?" she faltered.

"I have never been so scared," he confessed, "Than when I reached the top of the stairs and you weren't there. I have also never been more proud or amused or relieved, as I was when I realised that you were fine, and that you had bested four criminals and a wand carrying goblin single handedly while holding a baby niffler."

Tina narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I know you can take of yourself," he said, looking up at her resolutely, "I know you're wonderful, the best… but I will always worry about you. I trust you, Tina, but I also love you, and want you to be safe. So maybe, in Egypt, I was being selfish. I was worrying about how I'd be able to live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me."

Tina found her eyes prickling with tears again.

"And I think you still trust me on some level. Maybe not quite as much as before," he continued, "And I will keep loving you, keep trusting and I will keep trying to protect you. Because you're my partner and the only one I want to fight for. And you're the only one I want to fight _with._ "

"Alright," Tina stopped him hoarsely. She had hoped he would say something along the lines of _gee I wish I'd had you with me in Egypt_. But in true Newt fashion, he had blindsided her and taken her expectations and made them soar.

Newt fell silent, worrying he's screwed everything up again.

"I'll go get Bennie," She continued, jabbing her thumb at the case. "Probably best if I do the introducing from his side. He might take offense at them otherwise."

Newt nodded, looking away to hide his own minor hurt. She knew he had been hurting as much as she had. He had his own trust issues after all, and fear of rejection, of losing friendship, had largely prevented him from making friends during his lifetime.

They had both opened up. They had both trusted. And in a way, they had both broken when Newt made the decision in Egypt. For her, he had broken her trust. For him, she had rejected him.

Tina bent over to the sofa slowly, and pressed a gentle kiss to Newt's cheek. He turned back to face her sharply.

"Maybe we are there," she confessed quietly. "But can we go slow?"

"As slow as you like," he promised sincerely.

Tina smiled, both of their cheeks getting slightly damp.

"Come on, we better get these two down into the case," Newt said softly.

"Yeah," Tina agreed, helping him up.


	18. Chapter 18

Tina swayed from side to side, humming with her coffee mug clasped between her hands, as she watched New York come to life. It was Sunday. Jacob had left the bakery in the hands of his assistant for the weekend, to enjoy his birthday. Newt and Tina had taken Aurie the night before, staying at his apartment and rising early to help the animals as soon as they'd had breakfast.

She heard movement from further in the apartment, turning to see Newt putting Aurie in her wooden baby pen and charm some bright coloured smoke to swirl around her. Aurie laughed in delight, staring up at her Uncle with absolute adoration.

Tina smiled, and half laughed. Newt looked over to her, and smiled, leaving Aurie with her toys to cross the room to Tina.

"Good morning," He whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Did you sleep well in the spare room?"

"It has a bed and a toddler in there," Tina shrugged, "I slept ok."

He beamed at her, and Tina realised quite how long it had been since she and Newt had slept under the same roof. It had easily been three months since Egypt.

"Have you checked on Laurel and Hardy this morning?" Tina asked, following Newt to the kitchen and pointing her wand at various parts to start scrambling eggs for breakfast. Newt had his own wand out, sausages already sizzling on the stovetop.

"Laurel is driving Bennie crazy," He grinned, "She's got quite the character!"

"Nah, he loves it," Tina chuckled, glancing over to Aurie who was chattering excitedly to Pickett and Charlie "I swear we're just playing magical creature matchmaker."

"No, we're not," Newt insisted.

"Whatever you say honey," Tina teased, patting him on the shoulder patronisingly, before slipping out of the kitchen to collect Aurie. Newt was putting down the baby's porridge when she arrived at the table, before dishing up a plate of sausage and egg for each of them.

As Tina sat down to feed Aurie her breakfast, Newt poured them both their beverage of choice and buttered their toast. He sat down opposite her and started eating his breakfast.

Tina stopped with the realisation that this could be her future. And it wasn't a future that terrified her now, as the prospect of being a wife and mother had growing up. She had focussed on her career because the other life path available to her was one she'd never wanted. Now she could see a future where she, no, where they, had both.

Aurie protested loudly at her Aunt's stalling in the process of feeding her, making Tina jump and carry on. Newt chuckled into his breakfast.

Between spooning porridge into Aurie's mouth, Tina would steal bites of her breakfast or her coffee. When Newt finished his, he slid his mug over and walked round the table, switching places with Tina easily and silently. He grinned at the little girl, holding the spoon and whooshing it towards her open mouth.

"Look Aurie," he said quietly, "Look! The occamy are coming! Open up!"

The little girl clapped her hands in delight, swallowing her breakfast and opening her mouth expectantly. She always ate her food easier when Newt was feeding her. Queenie complained that it wouldn't be easy when they left to travel again. Tina agreed. Aurie would remember them for longer this time.

"What time do we need to return Aurie to her parents?" Newt asked, Aurie on his lap, sipping his tea. Tina checked the clock on the wall, finishing her mouthful of toast.

"I said about eleven," Tina informed him, "That way they can have a nice leisurely morning, rather than rushing about waiting for us to arrive."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you both home?" Newt asked again. It was the fourth time since she'd arrived.

"No," she said firmly. "It's only two block Newt. Besides, I'm coming back after lunch. You can do some of your manuscript. Mr Worme wants your editions by the end of next week remember? They want the third edition out as soon as they can."

"I only have one more page to do," he protested.

"Good," Tina countered. "You can do that while I go to Jacob and Queenie's to return their little angel."

Newt looked resigned. Tina pushed her plate away, waving her wand almost carelessly over the table so all plates flew to the sink and started washing themselves up.

Aurie looked up at them expectantly. Tina chuckled.

"Come on then," She said dramatically to the toddler, swooping her up to her hip as Newt gulped down the last of his tea. "To the suitcase!"

It never ceased to amuse Tina or amaze Newt how taken Aurie was with the suitcase and its owner. The little girl was smitten.

When Jacob and Newt had taken Aurie to the park a few days before, Queenie had sat down, turned to her sister and asked, in some bemusement, how Aurie was going to take the realisation that Uncle Newt was head over heels for Aunt Tina. Queenie put a bet on a tantrum. Tina put a bet on her niece never realising, because Aurie adored Newt.

When they arrived in the suitcase, Aurie wriggled to get down. Tina set her down carefully. As soon as her bottom touched the sandy floor, Aurie was off, giggling manically as she headed straight for the nifflers and Dougal.

The three nifflers stuck their noses out of the burrow they shared (Bennie had been reluctant, but had conceded space to the young nifflers. Now, he would scold them into what he considered proper behaviours, chasing them away from occamy egg shells and Tina's room.). Laurel was down and running round Aurie within seconds, squeaking excitedly. Hardy followed moments later. Bennie stayed up in his den until Tina was level with him, choosing to greet her first.

"So," Newt sidled up to her shoulder, ignoring Bennie placing both paws on Tina's shoulder defiantly. "You stay with the babies, I'll go and feed the more dangerous animals?"

"Go for it," Tina smiled, leaning against him slightly, "I like watching her. I'm gonna miss this when we go again."

"Well," Newt reminded her, "We have a while before we're expected anywhere."

Tina nodded at him, he smiled, before turning and rushing away. Bennie nodded approvingly, glaring at Charlie as she attempted to climb back up to Tina's collar.

"Bennie," Tina warned, without looking at him. Bennie sank back, looking disgruntled. "Why don't you play with the kids?"

Bennie looked down to where Aurie was giggling manically, Laurel and Hardy showing off around her. He looked back up to Tina, and then settled a little more deliberately.

"Oh, too grown up for that now?" Tina teased, sinking down onto a footstall, and belatedly realising that Aurie was nowhere near the blanket that had been laid down for her to avoid dust. She stood up quickly and smoothly, leaning down to scoop Aurie up without dislodging Bennie or Charlie. Aurie made a noise of disappointment, but giggled in delight when Tina plonked her down in the centre of the blanket.

She noticed some dust moving, and smiled, knowing that Dougal was coming to play. Aurie didn't notice until his eyes blinked, big and bright in front of her. She flapped her hands, gabbling in excitement. Dougal appeared before her, smiled at her, started walking and then disappeared again.

Tina sat down on her stool, settling Bennie on her lap rather than her shoulder, to watch the show.

….

"Hey baby!" Queenie swooped before Tina had properly taken her coat off, let alone removed Aurie from her pram. "Mama missed you!"

"Queenie, we took her for one night," Tina sighed in fond exasperation.

"When you and Newt have children, and they aren't with you for one night, then come and talk to me," Queenie teased, dancing back into the kitchen with her giggly baby. "Tina, she's covered in dust, did you let her on the floor of the suitcase again?"

"Where else is she supposed to play with the niffler pups?" Tina countered, "We put a blanket down first."

Queenie nodded absently, "So how was staying with Newt again?"

"I'd forgotten how easy it was," Tina admitted, sinking down on a chair at the table. "I've missed it. Missed him."

"Aww," Queenie squealed, squeezing Aurie a little tighter. "You hear that Aurie? Aunt Tina and Uncle Newt are back to being nauseatingly cute!"

Tina rolled her eyes at her sister as Jacob entered the room.

"Hey, baby girl!" He exclaimed, Queenie transferring the baby's weight to her husbands. "Were you good for your Aunt Tina and Uncle Newt huh? Did they let you play in the suitcase? Hey baby?"

"She was an angel until it was time to go to bed," Tina said drily, accepting the coffee Queenie slid across the table. "She didn't appreciate having to leave the suitcase. Kicked up quite the fuss."

She didn't say aloud how it had been Newt who had convinced her to calm down, rocking her gently and telling her stories of dragons and hippogriffs till Aurie had been unable to keep her eyes open any more. It had been adorable, and she wouldn't have been able to interrupt or stop watching even if she'd wanted to. Queenie let out a soft "Aww" as she skated over the image in her sister's mind.

Tina blushed, suddenly finding the swirling of her coffee incredibly interesting. Queenie chuckled, insisting that Tina tell her everything Aurie had done in the fifteen or so hours they were apart. Tina wondered absently if she'd be like this when she had children.

They had just finished lunch after Aurie's nap when Queenie stopped talking suddenly.

"Hey, Teenie?" Queenie asked in confusion. Tina looked up to see a slightly vacant look on her sisters face. "I thought you said Newt wasn't coming over today."

"He isn't meant to be," Tina huffed, crossing the room to open the door in anticipation.

She wasn't expecting to find Newt looking like his world was falling apart, in full on panic mode and his suitcase already tied up.

"Newt… what?" She began, but didn't know how to continue. She ushered him inside.

"Mum's in St Mungo's," he said quickly, handing a letter over for Tina to read. She opened it quickly, reaching a hand out to grip his forearm, solid with tension as it was.

 _Newt,_

 _Mother took ill suddenly last night, she was admitted to St Mungo's this morning. Hurry brother, we do not know what is going on or whether she will be coming home._

 _I have arranged an emergency portkey for you, the DMT at MACUSA. It leaves at two precisely on Sunday afternoon. I know you don't like the portkey because it upsets your animals. But mother has been asking for you. I wouldn't ask unless it was urgent Newt._

 _I hope you've sorted things out with Miss Goldstein, your return now is urgent, and I know you will need her._

 _Hurry brother,_

 _Theseus Scamander._

Tina looked up, her heart plummeting. "Oh god, Newt!" she breathed out, pulling him into a tight hug.

"That arrived half an hour ago," he said quickly. "I came as soon as I fixed my creatures enclosures."

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, running her hands down his arms to offer comfort.

"Please come," he whispered, "I can't…. I know it's a lot to ask… but I don't know if I could face losing mother without you…"

"Give me ten minutes," Tina promised, pulling his head down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Say goodbye to Queenie, Jacob and Aurie, I'll be back as soon as everything his packed."

His tortured eyes followed her as she hurried to her room, waving her wand at various belongings that had spread across Queenie's apartment.

Her heart burned for Newt, she knew how close he had been to his mother. Newt had been helping his mother with her hippogriffs from the second he could walk, joining her and surpassing her in her love for the magical creatures they shared their world with. Besides, Tina liked Diana Scamander. She held her own in the magical community of Britain, despite her many oddities. And of all the people who hadn't liked Tina when she'd first arrived, Diana Scamander had taken her side.

Moments later, she walked back into the kitchen to see Aurie on Newt's lap, his forehead resting against hers, and her little hands on his face. Newt was crying, and while Aurie didn't understand why, she seemed to understand just how to help. Tina was reminded of another little girl who always knew how to help.

Queenie was sat on the other side of Newt, a hand on his shoulder. Jacob was wrapping up boxes of pastries.

"I, er, I can't do much to help," Jacob offered the box, "But promise me you'll both eat, no matter how worried you get about Mrs Scamander?"

Tina took the box, nodding at Jacob, and resting a hand on the back of Newt's head. She glanced at the clock, wondering how either of them would stay calm waiting for their portkey in a little under an hour.

Queenie tugged on Tina's jacket, indicating to her daughter, sat on Newt's lap, and how he had leant into Tina's warmth as her fingers smoothed the back of his head.

"Like that," she mouthed, tears in her own eyes as she felt all of Newt's pain. Tina leant into him a little more, her left hand gripping his shoulder, her right continuing to smooth down his hair. It wouldn't work for long, but if she and Aurie could give Newt some relief, she'd take it.

A few minutes later, Aurie's hand dropped from Newt's face with a sigh, as if the little girl knew she'd helped as much as she could. She looked up at Tina, who bent down to extract her from Newt's embrace. Queenie was already waiting to receive her daughter, allowing Tina to sink to her knees in front of Newt, pulling him against her tightly.

His hands gripped the back of her coat, as he started sobbing, big ugly sobs. Tina felt her own tears sliding down her face, and felt helpless. How could she possibly help him? They stayed like that for a long time, Tina's joints protesting when the rose to leave for MACUSA.

….

Theseus was waiting for them when they arrived at the Ministry. His face was drawn and he looked exhausted, but there was a light in his eye, which made Tina sure they weren't too late.

"She's going to make it," Theseus said, barely second after Newt left the room. "She's through the worst of the fever, the healers say. She's going to make it Newt."

Tina breathed out a sigh of relief, her hands covering her mouth, as Newt stepped forward and effectively collapsed into his brothers arms. The clung onto each other or several minutes, Theseus repeating "She's going to make it" over and over again.

When they stepped apart, Theseus trying to wipe away any sign he'd been crying and Newt merely smearing the tears over his cheeks, Newt reached for Tina's hand. He gripped tightly, Tina pressed against his side, the hand not encased in his tightened around his bicep, and she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Can we see her?" Tina asked quietly. Theseus looked at her a second, before he nodded.

"Of course you can," he seemed to hesitate, before shaking his head. "Come, we can floo there."

Tina held up a hand before they left, hooking a finger into her own pocket and lifting Charlie out. She held her in the palm of her hand, unbuttoning her coat to transfer her to a more secure pocket.

Theseus looked at the bowtruckle, then back to Tina, then up to Newt who had fished Pickett out and was waiting for Tina to settle Charlie before handing his bowtruckle over. Theseus's eyebrows nearly disappeared at the lack of fuss Pickett made, easily sliding from Newt's hand to Tina's pocket.

"Ok," Tina said, "Let's go."

Newt took her hand again as soon as it was free, and within ten minutes they were crossing the lobby of St Mungo's hospital, healers scurrying about, Newt's case bouncing against his legs and clinging on tightly to Tina's hand.

Theseus passed the bored looking mediwitch station to the flight of stairs. He indicated for them to pass ahead of him through the doors, ushering them up to the second floor.

"So, what do they think is wrong with her?" Tina asked, the anxious silence too much to bear.

"One of the hippogriffs came down with pneumonia, mother was treating her," Theseus led the way down the corridor. "Seems it was a strain that could be caught by humans. The healers think it must be aviary based. They managed to get it under control with spells and potions. She isn't contagious anymore."

Tina felt Newt's breath hitch, and she pressed a little tighter to his arm.

"She's in the highly contagious ward still," Theseus added, nodding to a passing witch, and reaching a desk at the end of the corridor. "We're here for Diana Scamander."

"I have down here two sons and a husband," The sour faced, heavy-set woman glanced down at a file, and back up to Tina suspiciously. "Family only."

Tina was about to open her mouth and say something she'd probably regret when Theseus beat her too it.

"My brother and his fiancé have just arrived from New York," He said sternly. "Given Tina has been a part of our family for several years now, that list must be updated to include two daughters as well. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take them to make sure our mother is still breathing."

The mediwitch looked sourly at the way Tina and Newt clung to each other.

"Name?" She directed at Tina, "For the record."

"Tina Goldstein," She said, glancing up at Newt to reassure him. The nurse scribbled something down on the file, then jerked her head to the door. "Your father left half an hour ago, your wife is in with her now."

Theseus nodded, leading Newt and Tina through the next set of doors. Just as they were about to enter Mrs Scamander's room, Tina stopped him.

"Theseus," she started, haltingly.

Theseus half turned around, glancing at a point on the floor in such fair imitation of Newt that Tina was hit with the family resemblance, "I apologise for not asking your permission Tina," he said quietly "But as it is family only and everyone knows my little brother isn't married, I wasn't sure how else to avert a situation. You need only pretend while mother is in St Mungos."

"No," Tina forced a smile at him. "I was going to say thank you. For getting me in."

Theseus nodded, pushing open the door and crossing the room straight to Hippolyta. Diana was lying in bed, almost matching the linen she was so pale. The veins on her arms stood out, her skin looking papery. For the first time, Newt didn't see the impossibly vibrant woman who'd raised him, but he saw someone who could be taken from him at any moment.

Tina pushed him into a chair and pressed a kiss to his temple, blinking away her own tears.

"Oh," a thin voice said. Tina turned sharply back to the bed, to see Diana's green eyes, _Newt's eyes_ , blinking sleepily at them from the pillow. "I'm so glad you two made up!"

Tina barked out a laugh, Newt supressing his own smile, tears rolling down his cheeks. She may have been weak, but that comment proved to the room that Diana Scamander was going to make it.


	19. Chapter 19

Hippolyta looked exhausted, Tina noted, walking back into Diana's hospital room. They wanted to keep her in a few more days, a week more at most, before letting her return to the mansion. She crossed the room, settling into the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Hippolyta blinked, and glanced back to the door.

"Where did Newt go?" She asked tiredly.

"He went to check on the Hippogriffs," Tina informed her, pulling a pair of knitting needles and a No-Maj knitting book out of her bag. She dug around a bit deeper for the ball of pink wool. "He doesn't like waiting. Newt isn't designed for a sick room. I thought he'd feel more useful and like he can help if he went back to the manor."

"I sent Theseus back to the office," Hippolyta admitted. "It's easier watching her without them fussing, isn't it?"

"I know," Tina rolled her eyes fondly.

"They're incredibly alike, you know," Hippolyta commented, smoothing her skirt over her knees. "Both passionate about what they believe in."

"Both adore their mother," Tina added.

"Both love like you are the only woman on Earth," Hippolyta continued. She chuckled sadly. "You know, I was in the year below Theseus at school, two years above Newt."

"Really?" Tina asked, putting the knitting down and orientating towards Hippolyta. "Newt doesn't talk about school much."

"I'm not surprised," she huffed, shaking her head. "Newt never did very well at school. Well, you know him. Too many rules and too many people. And after everything that happened with Leta, he closed up so much. Worried us. He's so clever but-"

"So distracted?" Tina offered. Her companion nodded.

"He never fitted in. Theseus tried to help him of course, in the only way Theseus knew how to. My husband never wanted for friends," she smiled at the memory. "Newt was an outsider. But he didn't want to be inside. Not if it meant being denied access to his creatures. He is incredibly loyal. A true Hufflepuff."

"I've heard people use Hufflepuff like an insult," Tina said slowly. "Why?"

"Hufflepuff is 'all the rest', the ones who are apparently not ambitious, or brave, or smart," Hippolyta scoffed. "I was a Slytherin, my whole family are. Theseus was a Ravenclaw. Newt was always going to be a Hufflepuff. It doesn't matter though, once you get through school. It shouldn't matter."

"So, Hufflepuff is for the ones who don't belong?" Tina attempted to clarify. "At Illvermory, the house selects you, pretty much based on head, heart, soul, body. It seems so much easier than trait values."

"Maybe," Hippolyta put her head on one side, "But I think it may be more about the system you've come through. That seems a positively baffling way of classifying a house to me!"

Tina smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," Hippolyta confessed quietly.

Tina looked over at her again in surprise. She thought Hippolyta didn't like her, didn't like anyone. But the woman sitting on the other side of the hospital bed from her wasn't the woman who had insulted her in the weeks before Christmas the year before. She was softer. Human.

"What?" Tina asked, stunned.

"I know I wasn't very friendly," Hippolyta said haltingly, "Before I married Theseus, I was a Malfoy. Which may not mean much too you, but they're pureblood elite. While slightly lower than us in the social standing, Malfoys think they're better than we are, because they don't consort with muggles. I was bought up to be cold, and to not let people know what I think."

"Right…?"

"I married Theseus because I loved him, but changing your behaviour in front of strangers is hard," she paused. "I like you Tina. I think you're perfect for Newt. And I just wanted to thank you for being there for him. For always being there for him."

Tina stared at Hippolyta in shock, mouth agape.

"Don't be so surprised dear," came the tired voice of Diana in the bed, "We wouldn't have let Theseus marry a harpy."

…..

"Your wife send you away as well?" Theseus swept into a bow, waiting for the hippogriff to reciprocate before approaching his younger brother and sitting down, gently smoothing the feathers of the seated hippogriff.

"Tina thought it would be best if I stopped awkwardly pacing, yes," Newt continued to gently brush the feathers of the hippogriffs head. "She told me to see to the hippogriffs. But I think she just wanted me to calm down a bit."

"Lyta sent me to do paperwork at the ministry," Theseus rested his head against the wall behind his back. "You know brother, I think our wives are going to get on just fine."

"Tina isn't my wife," Newt sighed.

"Maybe not yet, but it is coming up to the end of 1930. You've known her since '26. I know you had a spat, but you can't keep the lady waiting," Theseus turned to look at his brother. "You've been thinking about it though, right?"

Newt nodded.

"How long for?" Theseus probed.

"Since I asked her to come travelling with me," Newt admitted. "But I think I messed things up quite a bit with the Egypt mess, so… maybe I'll have to wait till next year."

Theseus fell silent, and they sat like that for some time, both drawing comfort from the great beasts they had shared their home and lives with since their birth.

…..

"She's out again," Tina informed Hippolyta as she entered the room bearing two mugs of steaming tea.

"Sorry," Hippolyta apologised, passing over the mug. "I'm not sure coffee has made its way over the pond yet."

"Why do you call it 'the pond'?" Tina mused. "It's a freakin great ocean it takes days to cross, not something you'd find in a park."

Hippolyta sat back and considered the question with a frown. Tina sipped her tea tentatively. It wasn't quite what Newt drank, she was used to that, and she wasn't all that enamoured. But the beverage was warm.

"I don't actually know," Hippolyta said finally. Tina frowned.

"Know what?" She asked in confusion.

"Why we call the Atlantic 'the pond'," Hippolyta supplied. She turned to Diana, contemplating her for a moment, before turning back to Tina decisively. "I've never had a sister."

"Well, apparently one day I'll be your sister-in-law," Tina said wryly, raising her mug. "And now that it turns out you don't hate me for stopping Newt from marrying some society lady…"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hippolyta interrupted, breathing shallow, as if she was nervous.

"It depends…" Tina said slowly, "I don't keep things from Newt. Or my sister…"

"I just need to tell someone," Hippolyta admitted. "And I think this is the sort of thing you tell a sister… or at least, that's what novels tell me."

Tina felt a pang in her heart, wondering how she'd have managed to get through life without having Queenie. It was unmentionable. Considering it was really a matter of when, not if, Newt asked her to marry him (and she was considering just doing it herself so she wasn't grey walking down the aisle), she would be Hippolyta's sister. Effectively.

"Sure," Tina replied hesitantly. "But if I think Newt needs to know…"

"I understand," Hippolyta straightened up slightly, fixing on a point on the far side of the room. "I had a healer appointment, the morning Mother took ill. I had been planning on telling Theseus that night, but of course we rushed here, and haven't left… and it seemed so much less important than getting Mother better…"

"You're pregnant?" Tina asked hesitantly, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. Hippolyta nodded into her lap, and started to cry. "Hey, hey! Come on! None of that now!"

Tina put her mug on the floor, scooting closer and pulling Hippolyta into a hug. "What's the tears for? It's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I just," Hippolyta hiccupped, and sat back, wiping her eyes roughly with the sleeve of her dress. "Theseus and I discussed kids, ages ago, and he said he wanted to wait, till we were older, settled, you know? Maybe wait till Grindlewald was caught. I'm just scared he'll be upset. And… well… my mother wasn't the warmest. I don't want my baby to grow up how I did."

"Then it wont," Tina shrugged, rubbing Hippolyta's arm. "You know what not to do, so you won't do it. Simple as. And Theseus? He loves you. I never understood why when you were still icing me out, but he loves you. And if you're happy, he'll be delighted."

Hippolyta smiled a watery, hopeful smile. Tina answered back with a confident nod.

"You just need to tell him," Tina said confidently, "And who knows, the prospect of a grandchild may get Diana up sooner."

"You bet it will," the older lady muttered from the bed, eyes closed. "You need to hurry up and give me one as well Miss Goldstein."

"Of course you're awake Diana," Tina rolled her eyes good naturedly.

….

"Hippolyta's pregnant," Theseus broke the silence. Newt looked over to his brother in surprise, seeing him in thoughtful profile as he stared at the opposite wall. "She thinks I don't know."

"How do you know?" Newt asked in surprise.

"She hasn't been well these past weeks, and she went to the Healer Friday morning. I think she was planning on telling me that night, but mother took sick. I imagine she thought it wasn't important."

"I imagine so…" Newt thought of what Tina would do in such a situation, and he surmised that she would have done exactly the same. "How do you feel about it?"

"Merlin's beard Newt, I'm going to be a father," his usually so composed brother dropped his head into his hands. "Now I know mother is on the mend, and you're here, I think I may need to have a panic."

Newt settled himself a little more firmly. "Alright. Go ahead."

"How am I supposed to be a father Newt? I failed at being an older brother – don't look at me like that you hated me when we were at school – and I can't lose Hippolyta! I know medicine has come leaps and bounds, but what if something happens, what if-"

"Dragons storm the hospital, what if elephants fly," Newt continued teasingly. Theseus looked at his brother in a mix of annoyance and admiration.

"Tina really has been good for you," Theseus mused. "But what if something does happen to her?"

"Theseus," Newt said patiently, "Women have been giving birth, and men have been panicking about it for as long as there have been humans and wizards. If it didn't work, nature would have removed it a long time ago."

Theseus turned to look at his brother, mouth agape. "How is it you don't know how to look a person in the eye, but childbirth doesn't scare you?" He asked incredulous.

"I have helped give birth to many creatures," Newt shrugged. "But I imagine I'd be in much the same shoes should it be Tina."

"You'll be a mess," Theseus let out a low whistle of a breath, "Much like I am. Alright. So, I can continue to worry about Hippolyta, but you think I'm being foolish. I'm in the MLE. I'm an auror. A war hero. What if something happens to me? And I leave Hippolyta and the baby in the worst way?"

"Well," Newt faltered, failing to imagine a world where his older brother, however much they hadn't got along in their youth, no longer existed. "I like to think she would be able to come to us. She's part of the family Theseus. And Tina and I, mother and father, we'd look after her, support her. Whatever you'd want us to do. We'd still be there for her."

"What if I'm a terrible father?" He asked, almost imperceptibly.

"Well, I think you have to work it out as you go along," Newt said slowly. "This isn't something you can learn from someone else. Or a book. I think you need to make sure you are you. And… well… I don't know Theseus, I failed Divination. But I think Hippolyta is probably worrying about being a good mother. You'll learn together. I suppose…"

"You know, despite pretending to not know anything about people, you're rather good at this," Theseus chuckled, nudging his shoulder. "At least I'll have the voice of experience when it's your turn."

"Are you happy, Theseus?" Newt asked seriously.

Theseus started nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his face, "Yes," he said firmly. "Yes, I really am."

"Then you'll be fine," Newt said confidently. He nudged the hippogriff head from his lap and stood up. "Come on, I think our wives are waiting."

"I thought you said she wasn't your wife," Theseus said slyly, following his brother out of the barn.

"If you tell Tina I called her so, I'll vehemently deny it," Newt replied, as if he was commenting on the fine autumnal weather. "I think you need to talk with your wife," Newt reminded him, reaching the house. "Come on, lets freshen up and then take Father back to the hospital."

…

Diana was the only one awake when her boys arrived at the hospital. Tina had fallen asleep head resting on her hand, Hippolyta slumped over the edge of Diana's bed. Diana was propped up by pillows, and was frowning at the knitting instructions in Tina's book, a ball of yarn rolled halfway down the bed. A line of pink disappearing into the creases of her bedsheets.

She looked up when they entered, holding a finger to her lips and smiling. She already looked much better. She was still pale, but looked less corpse-like.

"How are you my dearest?" Perseus Scamander leant forward, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead and looking her over with worry.

"I'm quite alright," she said firmly. "I'll be right as rain in no time, you'll see."

She watched fondly as Newt knelt down in front of Tina, gently rubbing her hand and whispering her name. She thought it adorable. She watched as Tina started, blinking her eyes furiously, her features softening into a smile when she saw Newt. They exchanged a whispered conversation, which seemed to be conceded when Newt pulled a chair up next to her, sat down, and pulled her towards her shoulder. She settled down without a fuss, falling asleep again almost instantly.

"That is too cute," she muttered to her husband. Perseus was watching his eldest. Theseus had woken Hippolyta up by gently rubbing her back, and had crouched down when she sat up. They too, had a whispered conversation, before Theseus stood up, helping Hippolyta to stand.

"I'm going to get Hippolyta home," he said, helping his wife into her coat. He glanced over at Newt. Newt nodded, indicating Tina. "Goodnight mother, we will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Diana said sternly. "I'll still be here."

The four watched as Theseus led his exhausted wife away. Tina stirred, looking up at Newt.

"Act surprised when they tell you," she instructed quietly, "But Hippolyta is pregnant."

"I know," Newt whispered back, "Theseus told me."

"Hippolyta is pregnant?" Perseus asked incredulously, looking at his wife.

"Yes dear," Diana patted his hand fondly. "I think you might be the last one to know."

"Looking forward to being an Uncle?" Tina asked, snuggling closer to Newt.

"I already am one," he reminded her softly. "Looking forward to being an Aunt again?"

"Yeah," Tina smiled sleepily. "It'll be nice having a baby in the case."

She drifted off to sleep again, breathing deeply. Newt smiled softly, purposefully ignoring his mother's rather pointed stare.

"Go to sleep mother," he whispered. Diana smiled brightly at her husband, before picking up her needles, and trying to learn to knit again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Queenie,_

Tina paused, looking out of the window over the grounds, watching Newt grooming a hippogriff while the foal pranced around and occasionally butted its head against his leg. She smiled at the scene.

Dougal tugged on her arm, and Tina looked down, suddenly remembering where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. Dougal indicated towards the desk, and she looked down, laughing aloud when she saw what had been happening while she was daydreaming.

Charlie, curious little soul she was, had been investigating the inkpot. It seemed as if she had fallen in, all her limbs dripping black ink. The little bowtruckle was currently dancing across the letter to Queenie, occasionally stopping to admire her handiwork before continuing. Tina laid the quill down, realising that continuing her letter may be pointless.

A light knock at the door elicited an absent 'come in' from Tina as she watched the bowtruckles dance.

Hippolyta's head came carefully round the door. She looked tired. Tina smiled at her. It seemed that watching vigil over your mother-in-laws bedside could do wonders in forming a friendship. Hippolyta entered carefully, and it was a second before Tina realised that she was wary of Dougal.

"Oh, don't worry, he's harmless!" Tina laughed, standing up and scooping Dougal to sit on her hip. "What can I do for you?"

"Hide me?" Hippolyta asked wryly, a little more confident now Dougal wasn't running loose. Not that Dougal ran anywhere unless he had to. "Theseus is driving me to distraction."

"Hey up now sister," Tina teased lightly, "You got another seven months to go yet!"

"I know," Hippolyta sighed. She caught sight of the crazy pattern of ink on the desk. "Oh! What happened?"

"Charlie fell in the ink," Tina chuckled, shaking her head fondly. "I was daydreaming."

Hippolyta glanced out of the window, and turned back, raising an eyebrow knowingly. Tina blushed slightly, but shrugged, as if to say _who can blame me?_

"Father is bringing Mother home after lunch," Hippolyta supplied, "Healers have given her the all clear."

"I am so relieved," Tina smiled, letting out a sigh she didn't realise she'd been holding.

"Tina…" Hippolyta asked slowly.

"Yes Hippolyta…"

"You need to decide," Hippolyta glanced out at Newt again. "I have never seen my younger brother, or, brother-in-law as he always preferred I call him, I have never seen him happier. Please, you'll need to be the one to decide where you settle."

"What?" Dougal slid down from Tina's arms and snuck under the table, disappearing. Tina wished she could do something similar.

"New York, or here, in England," she shrugged. "You need to decide. The ministry here will continue to support your travels, research, unexpected expeditions to the Sahara desert with Newt. Or, take him to New York and make that your base. I know you have family there."

Tina stood, open mouthed in shock, as Hippolyta glanced down at her hands and then turned back to the door.

"I don't think you'd ever hurt Newt," She said from the doorway, "But you both need a home."

"He is my home," Tina found her voice. "It doesn't matter where we are, _Newt_ is home."

Hippolyta smiled, "Good." She said mysteriously, before slipping from the room. Tina found herself wondering what game she had gotten tangled in. Just when she thought Hippolyta was entirely above board.

Tina frowned at the door, turning to Dougal, who just shrugged. Charlie crept out from behind the glass, glancing up at her human tree, before climbing into Tina's glass of water to wash off the ink with a plop.

…

"Package for you dear!" Newt called out jovially, waving it above his head in excitement as he burst through the door to Tina's bedroom.

"Newt!" Tina shrieked. "Close your eyes!"

But he couldn't, Tina was in the process of changing her shirt, back towards him. An ugly red welt marred part of her upper back, slipping under her bra strap.

He stepped forward, transfixed, the door swinging shut behind them.

"Newt," Tina said sternly. "Turn around, let me get dressed."

"Where did you get this from?" he asked quietly, running a finger over the welt. Tina seemed to be gathering herself, shifting uncomfortably. Newt suddenly seemed to realise Tina was standing in front of him sans shirt and simultaneously managed to pale and go bright red. He spun around, his hand over his eyes, chanting "Sorry! So sorry Tina!"

Tina quickly pulled her shirt on, buttoning it up quickly and awkwardly.

"Scar for a scar," he offered, hand still over his eyes.

"You can look now," Tina muttered, walking to the other side of the room.

"Why did you change?" Newt asked curiously, slowly removing his hand and turning round, slightly skittish. "You had on a blue shirt earlier."

"Charlie fell in the ink pot then decided to take a bath in the water jug," Tina nodded to the mess that was her desk, pointing her wand at it to clear it. "Then, in true Charlie form, panicked when she couldn't get out and knocked the glass over."

"Ahhh," Newt nodded in understanding. He turned to look at her seriously, his eyes piercing through her with such intensity Tina had to look away. "So… how did you get it?"

"Raid, my first year," Tina admitted. "I was casting my own curse, didn't notice the guy round the corner. Took a chunk out of my back, but its fine. Just, a little ugly."

"Scars are never ugly," Newt said earnestly, walking over to grip her hand. "They tell a story of your bravery, every scar is earnt, and should be worn with pride. You're beautiful, scars and all."

Tina ran her fingers over Newt's exposed forearms, over the white lines of scratch and teeth marks that are as much a part of him as the freckles on his face. He was proud of his scars, she knew. But she'd always felt embarrassed by hers. It was from a moment of foolishness, of pig-headedness, and she'd never taken such a risk on a raid again.

Newt stepped back, quickly unbuttoning his waistcoat, discarding it onto her bed and tugging his shirt from his pants. Tina's eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"What are you doing?!" she asked quickly, her eyes fixed on his waist.

"Showing you my scars," He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pausing in the unbuttoning of his shirt. "It can be on my back if you don't want to see my front, I don't mind."

"Newt, I know you have scars," Tina held out her hands, as if she could somehow erase this image from her mind for her own sanity. "And you always wanted to patch any of your chest injuries up yourself!"

Newt looked a little sheepish. "I didn't think you'd be comfortable patching up a half-naked man," he admitted. "Please don't get angry at me! I was trying to spare you…"

Tina wanted to narrow her eyes at him, make a quip, but she was still fixed on the bottom of his shirt, three buttons undone and Newt's hands still there, waiting for her ok. She lowered her hands slowly.

"I …" she faltered, not entirely sure what she would or couldn't say. What she should, or shouldn't say.

"I was going to show you my first proper scar," he said quietly, "but, if you're uncomfortable, it can wait. It can always wait."

"Can it?" Tina breathed out. She closed her eyes, curiosity battling with her sensibilities and discomfort. She had never seen Newt's scars, and she wanted to. They were a part of him, and she loved them already.

"Yes," Newt nodded, slowly buttoning his shirt again. "They'll still be there."

"What if someone comes in?" She asked weakly, already moving forward to still his hands. "I'm not sure I can take insinuations."

"It's the 1930's" Newt said gently, teasingly, "I think everyone assumes we already are."

"Yeah," Tina breathed out. Newt started unbuttoning his shirt again when Tina stilled his hand. "Am I gonna need to get mad at anyone?"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, you know," She half shrugged "Any scars from people hurting you, that I'm gonna have to hurt? Mercy Lewis this is awkward!"

"It really is," Newt agreed. "Would you feel better if I just showed you my back? Like I saw of yours?"

"Yeah," Tina nodded, "Maybe."

Newt nodded slowly, undoing the last few buttons as he turned round. Very carefully, he shrugged his shirt down. Tina's breath caught in her throat, her hands coming up their own violation to run her fingers over the white ridges and puckered skin disappearing into the bunched up shirt he held around his waist, ready to rebutton his shirt at a seconds notice.

"What about this one?" she asked softly, tracing what looked like a claw mark.

"Oh, very temperamental hippogriff when I was a child," Newt replied, "I think I was eight?"

"This one?" Tina probed a patch of skin over his shoulder bone. "It looks like it was painful."

"Couldn't move my arm for a month without tearing the skin," Newt agreed, "Even with more dittany than recommended on. Um, fire crab got scared as I turned my back to open my case. I think. Or maybe that one was from the war."

Tina shuddered to think of the muggle war, and how Newt had been a part of it. She shook her head to clear it.

"These look like teeth marks," she said anxiously, smoothing her fingers over a puckered section of skin.

"Claw, actually," Newt corrected her. "Got a little too close to a nest and the mother attacked me. It bloody hurt."

"I imagine all of them hurt," she said wryly, going back to the inspection of his back.

Tina chuckled in delight, stretching up slightly to patter her fingers over the freckles that spattered the skin of his shoulders, little specs of orange amongst the scar tissue.

"What's funny?" Newt asked quietly, looking over his shoulder at her. Tina reached up, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You have freckles on you back," She smiled to his shoulder. "It's adorable."

"I thought you were meant to be looking at scars," he teased, as Tina took a half step back to study the lines across his back.

"I'd need more time to map them," she admitted, running her fingers along a ridge running diagonally from his ribcage. Newt shivered slightly. "Newt! Are you ticklish?"

"No," he said quickly, too quickly.

Tina grinned, biting down on her lip, fluttering her fingers over the bottom of his ribcage, and giggling in delight when he curved away from her quickly. Newt pulled his shirt up, buttoning enough to cover most of his chest before he turned round.

"Are you? Miss Goldstein?" he challenged with a wide smile, his hands reaching forward to her waist. Tina jumped back.

"No," She said confidently.

"Care to test the hypothesis?" He stepped forward, catching her waist and enjoying the free laugh it elicited.

A clock chimed deep in the house, startling Newt and Tina into realising that they were standing extremely closely in her room with half buttoned, untucked shirts. They both blushed simultaneously, starting apart.

"Sorry," Newt muttered, stepping away quickly and sorting his shirt out quickly. Tina looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear and organising her shirt, pulling her pendant out and picking up her gray jacket.

"Maybe we should keep our shirts on," Tina quipped, suddenly feeling incredibly brave and wanting to get Newt red-face. He glanced up at her through his hair, bashfully. "For now," she winked as she passed to pick Charlie up.

When she turned round, Newt had frozen in the process of knotting his bowtie, looking distinctly shellshocked.

It felt good, Tina decided, being the braver in their relationship, after feeling like the ugly prudish duckling for her entire life.

Despite what everyone seemed to think about them, both Newt and Tina were aware of what people said about them, and were content to happily ignore them. Newt was careful, deliberate, and Tina rarely took risks with her own heart. They moved at their own pace, albeit a very slow one.

"Shall we?" Tina inclined her head toward the door, eyes wide and innocent. "I think your mother will be here soon…"

"Yes, right, of course," Newt stammered, rushing to hold the door open for her. She paused in the doorway.

"Hey, Newt?" She asked curiously.

"Yes dear?" Newt wasn't looking at her directly again, she wondered if she'd spooked him a little too much.

"Why _did_ you come bursting into my room?"

Newt looked up at her before suddenly turning and rushing back into the room. He came back with a brown paper package and a beam.

"This arrived for you!" He handed it over with a flourish. Tina tested the weight, glancing up at Newt in excitement.

He nodded at it, indicating for her to hurry up and open it. She handed him the note, quickly untying the string to reveal the dark green leather cover embossed with silver writing

"Magical Ministries of the Wizarding World, by Porpentina Goldstein," Newt read for her, slipping an arm round her shoulder. "It's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Tina gushed, looking up at him with light shining in her brown eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," Newt said earnestly. "So, so proud!"

"Hey, you wanna look at the first few pages while I read the letter?" Tina passed the book over, snatching the letter from his grasp. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he flipped to the dedication page.

She watched his eyes widen, and turn shiny as he slowly lifted his eyes to hers. She knew what the first page said, had written it even when she had been upset with him some month and a half prior.

 _For my sister, who has always known me._

 _And for Newt, without whom, this book would never have happened. Thank you for showing me that anything is possible._

Newt closed the book slowly. Tina wondered if he didn't like, it, when he placed a hand against her cheek.

"I'd very much like to kiss you now," He said softly. "May I?"

"Of course," Tina breathed, and seconds later, his lips covered hers. She barely registered the book fall ungraciously to the floor, all that mattered was she was kissing Newt back as good as she got.

It seemed he'd liked the dedication very much.


	21. Chapter 21

"Newt," Tina sighed, putting her coat on in early October. "For the love of James and Isolt, I can go alone!"

Newt shook his head firmly, reaching for his own coat. Tina grabbed his wrist.

"I am going to Diagon Alley, _alone_ ," She said firmly. "Look, you need to go to work. The Ministry expects you."

"But," Newt started. Tina placed her finger on his lips.

"No, I know you're worried, but I will be _fine_ ," She said firmly. "Go to work! I'll meet you for lunch."

Tina passed him his scarf, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll see you for lunch," He agreed reluctantly, "Be safe?"

"Of course I will," Tina adjusted his bowtie and patted his chest.

"Love you," Newt murmured with a smile. Tina reciprocated and left the house with a sigh.

"She'll be fine you know," Theseus appeared at his shoulder, putting his hat on his head. "Shall we?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to her," Newt closed the door behind them. They walked the length of the property slowly. "I know I don't need to worry, she is perfectly capable of looking after herself."

"She is," Theseus agreed. "Have you decided about whether you'll stay at the Ministry or transfer to MACUSA?"

"Tina doesn't want to talk about," Newt said quietly. "So, I think we'll be going to New York."

"Well, don't wait too long to decide," Theseus advised him.

Newt nodded, and together they apparated to the Ministry.

….

Tina glanced over the papers that she had been given by Mr Worme, trying to decide how much room she would need for now.

She walked up to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, in a section of the London underground (Newt told her they were planning to move the guest entrance to a telephone box by the end of 1932). A conductor stood by a grate. Tina walked up and smiled at him.

"Meeting Theseus Scamander of the MLE," she told him quietly. The man nodded, producing a badge for her from his ticketing machine, and pulling the grate back to the lift. Tina stepped in and descended down to the Ministry of Magic.

She stepped out into the Atrium, well versed enough with the Ministry to join the throngs of people crossing the room. She bypassed the great statue in the centre of the room to the lifts.

"MLE," She smiled as she entered the list, slipping into the throng. She reached up, grasping onto a strip as the lift jerked back.

She wandered down the corridor with some interest, reaching Theseus's office. She rapped smartly, and waited a second before entering.

"Hello Tina," Theseus looked up in surprise, taking his glasses off. "What can I do for you? I thought you weren't meeting with Newt till lunch."

"I'm not," Tina admitted. "And I wasn't really planning on meeting you just yet, but my sisters letter arrived earlier than I thought it would."

"What has Mrs Kowalski got to do with you being in my office?" Theseus asked in some confusion as Tina sat down opposite him. He was more stern and business-like than when he was at home.

"Well, I needed to check she would be okay with my moving halfway round the world," She confessed. "Now I need to check with you that I'll be able to have a job here, in the Ministry."

A slow smile spread across Theseus's face. "Your being an American citizen may make it a little difficult," he admitted, "We have international wizards, but most of them are on loan, so to speak. It will take at least a year, possibly longer, for you to be considered a British Auror."

"Ok," Tina persisted, "Even if I am here as a transfer, will Newt and I still be able to travel?"

"I'll write it into your contract," Theseus promised. "You will have a job waiting for you here Tina. Is this why you didn't want to talk to Newt about it?"

"I didn't want him to get his hopes up," She admitted.

"Newt would live in the desert with you, or at the top of a mountain, should that be where you wish to go," Theseus reminded her. "Honestly, he'd move the stars for you if he could."

Tina smiled at the thought. "I'd do the same for him," she admitted softly.

"We can negotiate the travel request in terms of your own books," Theseus slid his glasses back up his nose and reached for the quill. "I've heard the international confederation is incredibly interested."

"They are," and so, the two aurors began jotting together a plan for Tina's transfer to the Ministry of Magic.

….

Newt glanced over the notes he had made at a meeting linked to werewolves and their classification as Beast or Being. He hated being asked to sit on the committee for this, it was unfair to classify an entire human being by their beastly transformations once a month. He set his paper down, and glanced at the clock. He didn't need to have a recommendation for weeks yet.

He set the paper aside, and pulled forward the infinitely more interesting information from the common welsh green reserve he had established in North Wales. He frowned. Apparently there were getting to be too many dragons, and advice was required.

He glanced at the clock again. He swore it moved slower whenever he was due to meet Tina for lunch. He hoped her meeting went well… A knock on the door startled him.

Hastily, Newt grasped a quill, pretending to be at work as he called out an entrance. The door pushed open, and Leta stood there, wringing her hands.

"Mrs Rowle?" Newt asked cordially, "How may I help you?"

"I heard about your mother," Leta stepped into the room, her hand still on the door. "I came to ask if she was recovering, if there was anything I could do to help?"

"Mother came home Tuesday," Newt said, looking up at her from the desk. "She will recover. She is currently complaining about how Father still won't let her out to the Hippogriffs. Tina and I have been caring for them, since Father is useless with them."

"I'm so glad," and to her credit, Leta did look relieved. "I always liked your mother, even if she didn't much like me. She never tried to force us apart."

"Yes," Newt coughed awkwardly. "As to whether there is anything to do to help, Theseus and I have everything covered, I think. And what we don't think of, Hippolyta or Tina are sure to. But thank you for the offer. I will remember you to my mother."

Leta still hovered, unsure in the doorway.

"Was there…anything else?" Newt asked unsurely.

"Can I … come in?" Leta asked, "I mean, catch up properly? We hardly spoke at the gala at the start of the summer."

"Mrs Rowle," Newt indicated his very busy desk. "I have been in New York for nearly three months, and I have a lot of paperwork to get through before Tina meets me for lunch…"

"Oh," Leta looked down. "Of course, I thought you'd welcome the break from paperwork."

"I don't dislike it as much as when I first started," Newt answered truthfully. "Some of it is semolina, but occasionally you get rice pudding, or cinnamon buns."

"I told you to lay of the swirls," Tina answered drily, rounding the corner and hovering just behind Leta. Leta moved out of the way, enough room for Tina to squeeze into the office. "Pleasure to see you again Mrs Rowle," she said formally, extending her hand to Leta. Formalities over with, she turned back to Newt.

"I know I said lunch, but I got a lot to do. Can I borrow some desk space?" She held up a folder. Newt jumped up to move some of his files, depositing them untidily on the floor. Tina dropped the folder and turned back to Leta. "So, what can we do for you Mrs Rowle?"

"Leta came to ask about mother," Newt supplied helpfully, moving round the desk to help Tina with her coat.

"Oh, mother spent half of last night drilling us on her hippogriffs," Tina rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "It's almost like she doesn't think we're capable!"

"She doesn't think that," Newt protested with a good-natured sigh, rolling his eyes, "She wouldn't trust anyone else with their care, she just loves them."

"That's true," Tina conceded. She glanced between Newt, relaxed, and Leta, tense. "Are you coming in or hovering in the doorway?" she asked wryly.

"I had better go," Leta said quickly.

"I wasn't telling you to go," Tina stepped forward, hands out, well, she was in a round about way, but Newt didn't look too tense, so he clearly wasn't as bothered by Leta's presence as she was. One of her insecurities reared its head, reminding her of how fickle men were. But when Tina looked at Newt, he was completely relaxed looking at her, tension returning to his frame when he looked at Leta.

"No," Leta insisted, slipping leather gloves on, "I really should go and see my husband while I am here."

"Oh, of course," Tina nodded. "Well, it was kind of you to drop by."

"Yes," Newt added, "We will tell Mother you were asking after her."

Leta nodded, straightening her spine and swept down the corridor. Tina closed the door.

"Well, that was weird," she announced, crossing the room and sinking into the chair opposite Newt's. "Have you managed to get much done?"

"Some has been rather interesting," Newt sat down and pulled some paper towards him, leafing through for what he wanted. "Suspected sea serpent sighting up in Fort Williams Loch, otherwise known as Loch Ness."

"Weekend trip?" She teased lightly, taking the offered paper. "Are you going to try and convince the world that the Loch Ness Monster is actually a magical creature? Newt, we chase creatures, not fairy tales."

"If nothing else, it'll be a nice trip to Scotland," Newt was adamant. He looked up suddenly, "Maybe we can go and have tea with Professor Dumbledore. I can show you Hogsmede."

"I'd get to see Hogwarts?" Tina asked curiously.

"And then you can see the best wizarding school in the world," he grinned broadly.

"To coin a phrase from Queenie," Tina replied drily, "Hogwash!"

Newt beamed at her, grabbing his quill and a plain piece of parchment, dislodging a pile of files as he went. Tina rolled her eyes as they toppled to the floor and Newt carried on writing his note. She waved her wand and the pile rose and neatly organised itself on the sideboard.

"What are you doing here so early," Newt asked absently. "I know my pocketwatch is definitely right this time."

"Oh," Tina suddenly felt nervous. "I needed to talk to Theseus."

Newt looked up in surprise. "And you couldn't do that at home?" he asked in some confusion.

"I needed to ask him about transferring to work here," She admitted, she watched as Newt's eyes widened. "You're finally getting on with your family Newt! I can't ask you to move to New York."

"But, what about Queenie?" He asked.

"You can read her letter if you want," Tina chuckled, "But it was along the lines of _Don't be silly Teenie, so long as you visit us at least three times a year._ And some comments about how we already spent more time out of America than in it so she was used to it."

Newt stared at her, open mouthed. Tina suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

"So, there's an idea," she said slowly.

"You want to move to England?" Newt checked. Tina nodded.

"In all honesty," Tina admitted, "It doesn't matter much where we are. It'll be home if its got you, me, and a suitcase full of crazy. Right? So, it might as well be here."

"Are you sure?" He asked, a smile turning up at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah," Tina said firmly. "Besides, your parents aren't getting any younger, and I can help with the Grindelwald situation. It's logical."

"And…" Newt prompted.

"And it's closer to most of the world," Tina admitted, "Getting to America will take time, granted, but it'll be easier for our travels."

"You want to move to England?" Newt clarified.

"Yes," Tina laughed, "Yes, I want to move to England. To be with you."

Newt stood up quickly, crossing round his desk as Tina rose to meet him. He swept her into a hug, spinning her round in delight. When they parted, she saw he had tears in his eyes.

"I got a few apartments to look at," Tina said breathlessly, when Newt set her on the ground again. She sat down, pulling the file towards her and flipping it open.

"Why would you need an apartment?" Newt asked curiously, pulling his own chair round to sit next to her, his arm behind her back. "You've got a room, at the mansion."

"We can't stay at your parent's forever," Tina reminded him. Newt sat silently behind her, and Tina had the impression she'd deflated his bubble, just a bit. "It'll be good practice for when we find a house of our own."

"Then let us just search for a house," Newt suggested. Tina froze.

She felt as if she and Newt had two speeds: not getting anywhere, and rather fast. One moment, it is the right speed, the next, she is wondering where the brake is.

"You know why," she muttered self-consciously. "You know it's already frowned on that I stay with you while we're visiting."

"Tina," Newt said patiently. "I thought we didn't care what people thought of us."

"I don't," Tina jutted her chin out for a second, before faltering and turning back to Newt. "But I also kinda do…"

"Look" Newt closed the file, "Wait till after Christmas. We can find somewhere then."

"Ok," Tina agreed easily, she wasn't sure she wanted to move away from the mansion just yet, what with Diana still being ill. Tina smiled, and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "After Christmas."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry! Forgot to post chapter 21 yesterday so you get a double whammy today guys! 21 and 22 up together.**

The appeared in an alleyway just off the Three Broomsticks, the quaint little village already taunting Tina from the end of the alley. She stepped out, and turned a complete circle, taking in the gables and steeped rooves of the small cottages and storefronts.

"We can check in, and then go round the village," Newt appeared at her shoulder, looking round the town with familiarity. "We aren't due to meet Professor Dumbledore till after lunch after all."

"Sure," Tina laughed at the village. "I didn't know places like this existed!"

"It's one of the oldest wizarding dwellings in Britain," Newt told her proudly, steering her to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. "And you have never had Butterbeer till you've had the one brewed here."

"Newt Scamander!" A voice boomed as they entered. The call came from a ruddy faced gentleman with a shock of dark hair. He had a jovial smile and beckoned them to the bar. He gripped Newt's hand in his, pumping it enthusiastically, before turning to Tina. She offered her own hand. The gentleman took it, and pumped it equally as enthusiastically. "You must be the missus!"

"Oh," Tina blushed, looking to Newt to correct the situation.

"No, Harry," Newt smiled awkwardly, reaching up to rub his head. "We aren't married. Hence the two rooms. Harry Hobday, Miss Tina Goldstein. Tina, Harry was in my class at Hogwarts. What are you doing here Harry?"

"Married Lizzy Tuft, her uncle on her mother's side left her this place. We took it on about, I dunno, five years ago now?" The man shrugged. "Heard you've been gallivanting again Newt. Been anywhere nice recently?"

"We were in New York, visiting Tina's family," Newt replied. "Would it be alright if we checked in Harry? Tina's never been to this part of the country before, she went to Illvermory. I rather want to show the town off!"

"Of course! I can put your suitcase in your room for you," he bustled round the bar, leading them to a narrow flight of stairs.

"No, it's ok," Newt said quickly, gripping his case tighter. "We will put Tina's stuff in her room, but we need this one. We're meeting Dumbledore for afternoon tea."

"Ahh," Harry nodded understandingly. "Yes, well, here we go. You're opposite each other. That ok?"

"That's perfect," Tina interjected, moving to take one of the keys from Harry with a smile. "I'll just put my case in, they you can take me to that sweet shop that everyone in your family has been harping on about for days."

"Ah, Honeydukes," Harry's face took on a dreamy quality. "It's dangerous, living so close, let me tell you Newt."

Tina ducked into her room quickly, dropping the case on the bed and slipping out again quickly to join Newt in the corridor.

"All ready to go!" She smiled, already looking forward to walking the village and up to Hogwarts afterwards.

Newt indicated for her to lead the way down the stairs, and was about to follow when Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

"You have done very well my old friend," Harry clapped him on the shoulder. Newt glanced after Tina and smiled, murmuring a soft agreement before he followed her.

"So, this way?" Tina tugged him down the street in excitement, Newt following with a fond smile.

After they had wandered the streets of Hogsmede and Tina had been introduced to the delight that was Hogsmede, Newt began to carefully direct her towards Hogwarts without her notice. He wanted to see the look on her face when they crested the hill and Hogwarts appeared.

He listened as Tina talked a mile a minute, asking him a constant stream of questions about his childhood and how was she not surprised it was his fault there was a lack of trees in that particular area.

He had never been happier. Well, he was sure he could be even happier in the future, but in that instance, the war felt so far off. It felt like it couldn't touch them. And Newt supposed that was the magic of Hogwarts. It was always safe. Even if his home was now the woman beside him.

Newt stopped Tina on the path, pulling her to a stop. She stopped talking, turning to look at him expectantly.

"Just felt the need to kiss you," he said softly. Tina chuckled, stepping forward and meeting him halfway.

"So how far till we get to Hogwarts?" she asked a little breathlessly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling.

"About five minutes to the gates," he informed her, he should have realised that she knew what he was doing. "You look delightfully dishevelled my love."

"So do you," Tina readjusted his bowtie and smoothed down the back of his hair. "It won't do for us to turn up to meet your old professor looking like we were making out in the broom closet!"

Newt glanced around at the close knit forest on either side.

"Well, we are in a wood forest, not too far off from a broom closet," he smirked, Tina slapped his arm lightly, linking her arm through his.

"Newton Scamander!" She scolded with a laugh, her hair now less ruffled. She tugged him forward a little, giving him enough time to collect his suitcase and start leading her slowly up to the great wrought iron gates of Hogwarts. In the distance, Hogwarts rose up, backdropped with the grey autumnal sky and looking like something from a photograph.

He turned to Tina, a hopeful smile on his face. She had a soft smile, her teeth teasing the bottom lip. She turned to him, eyes shining.

"It's beautiful Newt," she assured him softly.

"I'm glad," he replied, squeezing her hand.

"So am I," A wry voice from the other side of the gate "Possibly more than Mr Scamander here. He always favoured the forest, forbidden though it were. I always preferred the castle."

A tall, thin man with a long beard, auburn threaded with grey was stood before them, twinkling eyes behind half-moon spectacles, and dark purple robes. He waved a hand and the great gates creaked open.

"Professor Dumbledore," Newt greeted, glancing nervously at Tina. "It's a pleasure to see you again Sir!"

"I can inform you, Mr Scamander," the man, Dumbledore, chuckled, the gate closing behind them. "That the pleasure is all mine. I told my fellow teachers that you were more than you seemed."

"Yes," Newt looked down in embarrassment, "Quite. Sir, may I introduce you to Miss Tina Goldstein."

"You most certainly may," Dumbledore twinkled, holding his hand out to Tina. "Although I had rather expected to be introduced to Mrs Porpentina Scamander. Alas, dear boy, perhaps next time."

Tina flushed. She hadn't expected a complete stranger to be quite so forward. Newt however, didn't seem phased, instead he seemed amused.

"You still haven't changed Professor," he smiled.

"Nor do I have any intention of doing so, dear boy," Dumbledore raised a hand towards the castle. "While you are hear, you might pop down to the lake, the merpeople have been complaining again."

"I thought the grindylows were abiding by their end of the contract?" Newt asked anxiously, the couple falling into step with the quick stride of the Hogwarts teacher.

"It seems someone decided to introduce a common squid to the lake," Dumbledore sighed in exasperation. "I know many staff here thought incidents involving animals would decrease when you left, but alas. Children will be children."

"A common squid?" Newt asked in confusion. "Why are they upset?"

"It's…" Dumbledore paused. "Rather large. I was hoping you could explain to the Mer that it is harmless, they trust your judgement a little better than mine."

"Not much more Sir," Newt sighed as they reached the entrance hall.

Tina couldn't help but let out a small shriek of surprise when she saw a ghost floating across the room.

Newt looked down at her in surprise, before glancing up. The ghost looked affronted.

"My apologies Fat Friar," Newt called cordially, "Tina is from Illvermory. They don't have castle ghosts."

He turned to Tina with an apologetic smile, "Sorry dear, I forgot you wouldn't be used to the ghosts."

"You have ghosts?" She asked, intrigued.

"Quite," The ghost, the Fat Friar Newt had called him, floated down towards them. "I do believe Hogwarts has the most ghosts of any wizard dwelling. Now, do my ears and my eyes deceive me? Mr Scamander! How you've grown."

"I should think so Friar," Newt straightened a little self-consciously. "It has been many years since I last passed through. At least ten years."

"At least fifteen I should think," Tina corrected him. "Don't go pretending you're younger than you are now."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, quite," he smiled, "This way."

He lead them through a maze of corridors and across courtyards confidently, Newt looking slightly less confident and Tina accepting she would not be getting out without assistance.

"Wasn't this the old charms corridor?" Newt asked conversationally, occasionally pointing something out to Tina with a soft comment.

"When Professor Lippet retired last year I moved to occupy his office," Dumbledore held the door open and the filed in. It was filled with all manner of strange instruments, and the number of books reminded Tina of Newt's room at the manner. "Make yourselves at home!"

Newt helped Tina out of her coat before he removed his own. They sat down, a pot already pouring them tea. Tina was about to drink it when Newt stilled her hands with a smile. He vanished the contents of the cup, and then spoke clearly to the crockery.

"Coffee please."

The pot tilted again, except this time, the liquid pouring forth was dark, heavenly smelling coffee.

Tina picked up the mug, thanking the kettle as it settled. She looked at it curiously, and turned to Newt.

"Can we get one?"

Newt laughed, and said they could enquire, before turning to Dumbledore.

"How have you been Professor?" Newt asked, a little self-conscious. Dumbledore's eyes had a way of making you feel you had no secrets.

"Oh, quite well," Was the vague reply. "We are quite distanced from the war in Europe here after all."

"Britain in general is," Tina sighed, "There is fear, yes, but nothing like in Europe. Grindelwald has everyone worried."

"Yes," Dumbledore paused, "I do believe you were the auror with Mr Scamander here when Gellert was captured in New York."

"Yeah," Tina nodded, she thought of how they'd barely contained him a month before he'd escaped. "Not that it seemed to make much difference."

"Gellert Grindelwald is a very gifted wizard," Dumbledore said softly, before straightening "MACUSA did well keeping him as long as they did. And you did very well, my dear, by all accounts I have heard."

"Was still a lot of overtime," Tina was tired just thinking about it. "And it didn't feel like we'd helped."

"But you did," Newt's fingers closed round her wrist firmly. She looked over to him. "You found Graves. You helped."

"Anyway," Tina suddenly felt eager to change the subject.

"Quite," Dumbledore said, "Your book, Mr Scamander. I am terribly glad you requested a visit, as I was planning on inviting you here at some point. Congratulations my boy! Three editions in as many years and more reprints than Obscurus Books can keep up with!"

"Erm, yes," Newt shifted uncomfortably. Tina shook her head fondly. Three years being a celebrity author and he still disliked the attention.

"Do you have plans for more editions? More travels, perhaps?" Dumbledore probed kindly.

"Well," Newt glanced at Tina, "We have a trip to South America in the Summer, and I want to see a pugwidgie so Tina is taking me to Illvermory next time we're in the States."

"But, I think we decided to try sitting still for a few more months," Tina interjected. "We still need to look after Mrs Scamander's hippogriffs and Newt wants to go to China to study the fireballs, so we need to work out the logistics of that one…"

"Oh, and don't forget the trip to the East to check on the occamy and rehabilitate our current nestful," Newt added. He half-laughed, turning back to Dumbledore. "I'm not quite sure this constitutes as plans, but they are places we will be going. And Tina has been invited to the Bulgarian and Grecian ministries to add to her book, so it is possible she will be on her second edition soon."

"Probably faster than you mister-if-I-wait-long-enough-Dougal-will-write-it," Tina muttered into her mug. Newt laughed, unable to disagree with her. Writing about his magical creatures wasn't quite the same as going into the case and experiencing them.

"Some things never change, Miss Goldstein," Dumbledore chuckled, "And I think Mr Scamander's ability to leave everything till the last possible minute is one of them."

"So, yes, Tina and I do have plans for future travel, and plans for new editions of our respective books," Newt answered the original question more concisely.

"I have had a chance to read your book Miss Goldstein," Dumbledore turned his intention to Tina, "It was very well written, you have a lot of heart and a level head. The Aurors are lucky to have you in their ranks. But I believe Mr Scamander here is luckier to have you by his side."

"Dragging me out of trouble wherever I can," Tina said wryly, shooting Newt a soft look.

"Yes, he always did need that," Dumbledore softened, "Miss Lestrange was more likely to drag him into trouble."

An uncomfortable silence fell across the room, the members awkwardly sipping their warm beverages.

"I understand you have been mending bridges with Mrs Rowle however," Dumbledore said carefully. He registered the look of surprise on both Newt and Tina's faces. "Although you seemed surprised to hear this."

"I've spoken with Leta twice now, since I left school," Newt shifted uncomfortable, glancing at Tina.

"And both times, I've appeared and she's left pretty soon after," Tina continued, setting her mug down. "What's she been sayin?"

"Just that she and Mr Scamander here have been getting re-acquainted slowly," Dumbledore informed them.

Tina gritted her teeth, glancing towards the window. She looked back when Newt's hand covered her own.

"She isn't worth it," He reminded her gently. "You aren't to get in scrapes on my behalf remember."

"I can't believe you made me promise that," Tina grumbled, swallowing her irritation at Leta. "She's trying to use your fame but I can't work out what for."

"We don't need to," Newt shrugged. "We just carry on as we are, and everyone will see the truth."

Tina sighed, nodding in agreement, smiling in apology at one of the most famous wizards since Merlin.

"Did you know that Professor Kettleburn has been growing mandrakes in his greenhouse?" Dumbledore asked conversationally, "He's thinking of introducing them to the curriculum earlier than fourth year…"

The rest of the visit passed happily, although Tina found it hard to settle in Dumbledore's company in the same way Newt did, although she couldn't work out why. She guessed it may be because he was used to Dumbledore's presence, whereas she could feel a powerful magic rustling beneath the laughter lines.

Dumbledore invited them back whenever they next happened to be in the area and they had walked slowly back to Hogsmede in the dusk, hand in hand.

"What are we gonna do about Christmas?" Tina asked suddenly, leaning her head against Newt's shoulder as they walked. "Only, we promised we'd be there to watch Aurie while Jacob and Queenie go out for the night."

"We did," Newt confirmed, he made a low noise Tina had come to associate with his 'thinking face'. "Well, we will go to New York. I'm sure we can make it work. And, don't you need to submit paperwork with MACUSA?"

"That'll only take a day," Tina said dismissively, "And I don't need to submit it till the end of January. Besides, Theseus and Ruperts seem to exchange a lot of mail about their respective departments, so I don't think it'll be a problem."

"So, we will book passage to arrive a few days before Christmas?" Newt asked as they entered the edge of the village, warm and welcoming with lights strung outside every doorway. "We still have a month and a bit, but we should plan ahead."

Tina pulled him to a stop before they entered the village. He stopped to face her, waiting patiently for whatever it was she was trying to put into words.

"What if we asked Queenie, Jacob and Aurie to England?" She asked hesitantly. "Jacob wanted to take off for a week of two in the fall, but the bakery was hitting a rough patch, what with the depression an all. But Queenie says he's got someone he actually trusts to run the shop while he isn't there, and she was thinking about holidays."

"Would they be able to leave the bakery for more than a week?" Newt asked, frowning.

"Jacob closes on the 23rd and opens on the 28th and 29th, then not till the 2nd," Tina listed, "So, really, if he left on like, the 20th, he's only leaving his assistant in charge for like, eight days, tops. It's like a week?"

"If you think they would be interested, yes, absolutely," Newt agreed. "I think it will do my siblings good to meet yours, and, we'll we are all family."

"And Diana will love Queenie and Aurie," Tina added with a relieved laugh. "Besides, Queenie has been talking about seeing England since last Christmas. I think she'll be excited! I'll send her a letter when we get back to your parents."

"It will be entertaining," Newt agreed easily. "I think they'll like it here. And… Queenie can be Mrs Kowalski all the time, not just when she is living as a No-Maj."

"Right!" Tina realised, "You don't have such strict laws on No-Maj relations… they'll like that, you know, going to Diagon Alley with Jacob…."

"So that's decided then?" Newt said in amusement, stepping forward to open the door to the Three Broomsticks for Tina. "We will invite your sister's family for Christmas, and we will be able to keep the promise for New Year by taking Aurie. Gets us out of the Ministry ball as well. What a shame."

Tina laughed, heading for a table at the back with the suitcase as Newt headed to the bar to order butterbeer and dinner for them both.

Tina looked around the pub, trying to imagine her and Newt's children coming for the first time, aged thirteen and finding the village as exciting as she had that day. She pushed their happy freckled faces out of her mind as Newt wove through the crowds back to her.

"Now," Newt declared, "Butterbeer. To complete your trip my dear!"

Tina looked at the frothy beverage with some trepidation, but picked the glass up to try anyway, trying not to cringe at the peculiar but not too terrible taste.

"Honestly, what will you Brits think of next," she huffed, pretending to not like it. Newt was staring at her. "What?"

"You've got a little…" he lifted his hand and wiped the foam from the top of her lip very carefully. "…right there."

Tina wiped the rest of with her sleeve, and then leant forward to give Newt a kiss before realising they were in public, and settling for taking his hand tightly, whilst leant towards him. She was happy. He was happy. They were happy again and she loved it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I apologise in advance. All my knowledge from Jewish holiday customs come from the internet. I have tried to be sensitive, but if I have made any mistakes, I truly apologise.**

 **I also can't see Newt as religious at all. Like, he celebrates Christmas how we see if now - its a holiday, its tradition, but less to do with religion and more to do with a holiday.**

Newt leant back against the rail, hands deep in his pockets, watching Tina pace the walkway with some amusement.

"Tell me," He called over the biting wind. "Were you this bad when waiting for me to arrive in New York?"

Tina glared at him and carried on walking. He chuckled.

"Oh, worse?" he teased. She stopped next to him, slapping him sharply on the shoulder. He chuckled.

"Will you calm down," he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Why are you so agitated? We know their ship is nearly in. It's why we're here."

"But what if something happens in the bay?" Tina groused. Newt kissed her temple.

"Your sister is fine," he placated her, "And so is her husband, and her baby. And she'll like England."

"How can you know that?" Tina asked him incredulously.

"Because you like it here, and you being happy is all that matters to your sister," he said matter-of-factly. "Oh, look at that, the ship has docked. They only have to clear customs now, then you can hug your sister and maybe calm down a bit before she gets here?"

"I missed Hanakkuh with her again," Tina whispered to her hands.

"Not quite," Newt reminded her, "It's day eight today. You can light your last candles today. Together."

"I think I just realised that we're never going to do Hanakkuh together again," Tina slumped against him. "I know it's just a holiday tradition to you, but it's one of the few Queenie and I always did growing up."

"Hey," Newt squeezed her waist. "We can go to New York for Hanakkuh every year if you'd like."

Tina smiled up at Newt, tucking her head under his chin.

"We can always make our own traditions," She said quietly. Newt smiled into her hair.

"I'd like that," he murmured. Suddenly, he felt Tina tense in his arms. He looked up, seeing a familiar blonde and pink combination stepping up to the customs desk, Aurie in her arms, Jacob following behind her with their suitcase. "See? Told you they'd be here soon."

He smiled at her, pushing them from the rail and offering her a hand.

"Let's go and greet your sister," he grinned. "Welcome her to England."

"Yeah," Tina grabbed his hand and started tugging him through the crowd. "Queenie!"

She waved wildly, as close as they would could get, just as Queenie passed through customs.

Queenie looked over sharply, leading Jacob quicker through the crowd to where they were.

"Teenie!" She cried in excitement, Aurie bouncing on her hip. The sisters collided, holding each other tight, Newt standing behind them on one side, Jacob on the other.

"Newt!" Jacob cried with a wide smile. "I would shake your hand, but as you can see, babies need a lot of stuff apparently."

"Here, let me help," Newt relieved one of the cases from Jacob's grasp, patting him on the shoulder. They turned to watch the sisters talking quickly to each other. "I would assume Queenie missed Tina as much as Tina missed her."

"She was so excited when she got Tina's invitation," Jacob smiled fondly. "Real excited. Didn't stop talking about it for days."

"As much as I like this sight," Newt said a little louder, "Ladies, you may be blocking the exit."

Tina stood back, sliding an arm around her sisters waist and rolling her eyes at Newt. He grinned back. She nodded, and started leading them away.

"You'll love the estate Queenie," Tina said in excitement. "So much space for Aurie to run around – well, crawl around. I'm so sad we'll miss her first birthday!"

"We can celebrate it early," Queenie insisted, "While we're all together of course."

"A left here," Newt muttered to Jacob, leading him into an alley. "Tina, you take Queenie, I've got Jacob."

"Ok, see you in a second," Tina called over her shoulder, as the moved deeper into the alley, Newt talking Jacob's arm and twisting away. "Aurie secure?" Queenie nodded, holding tight to her sisters arm as they too twisted away.

Seconds later, they popped into existence at the edge of the Scamander estate. Tina stepped back, a smile she was trying to supress causing dimples. She leant into Newt's warmth as he snuck his arms around her, and they both revelled in the look of surprise and awe on their families faces.

"Do you wanna see inside?" Tina asked in excitement.

Queenie turned to them, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"Is all of England like this?" She asked, gesturing to the forest that bordered one side of the estate and the rolling fields the other.

"Some parts are more like New York," Newt offered helpfully, joined hands with Tina as he lead them through the gate. "But this is where I was bought up. This was home."

"Not anymore though, huh?" Queenie winked at him.

Newt looked over to Tina.

"No," he said, "Not anymore."

Tina blushed.

"Oh god, I forgot how sickening you could be," Queenie sighed dramatically, "Lead the way Newt!"

Diana was waiting at the door, a smile on her face. She was still thin and tired easily, but she was determined to play the part of hostess for Tina's sister.

"Queenie, Jacob, Aurie, might I present my mother," Newt introduced. "Mother, the Kowalski's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Diana clapped her hands. The door swung open behind her. "Now, come in! It's freezing out and you all must be hungry. Come, we can show you your room and then I'm sure Newt and Tina will give you the grand tour."

"Thank you Mrs Scamander," Queenie bounced up the stairs, Jacob following. They both looked awestruck. "Wow, your house is beautiful!"

"Thank you Mrs Kowalski," Diana said with pride.

"Oh, call me Queenie," the blonde insisted, still performing circles, Jacob beside her looking equally as stunned.

"You grew up here man?" Jacob asked Newt in stunned awe. "Why'd you ever leave?"

"The world is bigger than our back garden," Diana quipped with a chuckle, "That's what my teenage son always insisted."

"Tina and I will show you to your room," Newt started heading towards the stairs, his ears tinged pink in embarrassment.

Queenie chuckled at him, and then giggled at Tina's eyes following Newt up the stairs. Tina blushed, glaring at her sister and moving to take Aurie from the younger woman before following Newt and Jacob up the stairs.

"Tell me, Mrs Scamander," Queenie said conspiratorially. "Do we have any sign of wedding bells yet?"

"I'm afraid not my dear," Diana rolled her eyes. "Although why they are waiting is anyone's guess. And please, call me Diana, your sister does."

"Diana," Queenie smiled, holding out a hand for Diana to shake. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Hey, Queenie, ya comin?" Tina called down the stairs. Queenie giggled, before turning and springing up the stairs after them. Tina was waiting for her with an unimpressed look on her face, the mens voices further down the corridor. "Ok, ground rules."

"No telling you what anyone is thinking, no comments about how you need to hurry up and give Aurie some playmates already, and…" Queenie frowned at her sister's thoughts, "No scheming with Diana?"

"I didn't think that," Tina muttered, flushing pink and turning down the corridor. "Just, don't make things uncomfortable."

"If it's any consolation, I'm having trouble with everyone's thoughts," Queenie admitted, falling into step alongside her sister. "It's the accent again. I can hear Newt because I know him, but barely got anything from Diana. I'll see how I fare with the others. But I just get bits, you know? Clear thoughts."

"Good," Tina said firmly. "We haven't told them about your gift, I know you don't like too many people knowing."

"Thank you," Queenie smiled, seeing Newt's head pop out of a door ahead of them. "Yes Newt, I haven't stolen her, she is coming."

Newt laughed, holding the door open.

"Our rooms are at the end of the corridor," Tina put Aurie on the floor, watching the girl take off across the room towards Jacob by the window.

"Rooms?" Jacob checked, scooping Aurie up.

"Oh don't you start," Tina huffed, walking out of the room. Newt shook his head, watching her leave.

"She's missed you," He promised. "But maybe avoid such insinuations for a while."

"Really?" Queenie asked intrigued. Newt glanced at her sharply. "Even Dumbledore?"

"Don't read my mind please," Newt reminded her gently. Queenie smiled an apology. "We will see you downstairs in time for lunch? Tina managed to convince mother to hold off on the Christmas decorating until you all arrived."

"Christmas trees?" Queenie asked, "I've never decorated a Christmas tree before! Don't you have to believe in Christmas?"

"Not really, no," Newt confessed. "The only one who is religious is Hippolyta, and I apologise in advance for any comments she may say or think. We celebrate Christmas in terms of goodwill and giving rather than any religious reasons. It's just a holiday for us."

"Ooh," Queenie's face lit up. "We get to help decorate? That's exciting!"

"I shall see you at lunch then," Newt smiled, before slipping out of the room and heading to find Tina.

…..

"Hey, Newt?" Tina called absently from the other side of the case. "We need to make triple sure our bundles of trouble stay put while we decorate. I've seen some of those baubles, and that's a lot of sparkle. I don't want to be chasin' Bennie, Laurel and Hardy round for the rest of the holiday."

"Not to worry," Newt puffed, his head appearing from behind the niffler den.

"Have you met our Nifflers?" She called back incredulously, putting down the feed she had been mixing for later that evening. "I think it's cause for worry. Why we didn't just call Bennie Houdini and be done with it."

"Tina," Newt reassured her. "I've got it covered. I mean, I've got extra spells around the room, the case and the tree. They can't get out of the case. Besides, I gave them a treat, and if they're good, they get another one at the end of the day."

"You really think that'll work?" Tina put her hand on her hip.

Newt shrugged. "Worth a try?" he admitted. "Right, all done. Let's clean up and go for lunch. I don't want to leave your sister alone with my brother for longer than we can help it."

"What are you worried about," Tina snorted. "She's the nice one."

Newt glanced at her, but wisely said nothing.

Minutes later, they were securing the case and heading towards the sitting room for the picnic lunch Diana had set up. They arrived to an icy silence, Jacob sitting awkwardly next to an overly prim Queenie, Aurie behaving herself on her mothers lap and Theseus standing protectively behind a regal Hippolyta.

Newt sighed.

"Alright, what was said," he asked tiredly, rolling his eyes at Tina as if to say: see?

"You didn't tell us she was a legilimens brother," Theseus said faux politely but through gritted teeth.

"She can't usually read British people," Tina shrugged, "The accent or something. You must've been thinking something pretty clearly for her to hear."

"Oh, he was wondering how such a plain No-Maj like Jacob could get a gal like me without a love potion," Queenie said icily. Newt winced. The only way it could have been worse was if their religion was bought up. "Oh, it was," Queenie answered his thought. Tina winced beside them.

"Well, we all have to spend the holiday together," Tina said firmly, "So, Theseus, when I first met you I wondered why you chose an ice-queen like Hippolyta, and all of you wondered why Newt would pick me. So. We've all had awkward thoughts about the others spouse. Now we can move on from it."

"And their religion doesn't impact you," Newt continued. "You two go to Mass, and we will stay here, as always. All religions, and magical status, everything is equal here. We are family. Or, practically. Theseus, Hippoylyta: Jacob and Queenie are our family. Aurie is our niece."

Newt levelled a specific glare at his brother, challenging him to accept. Theseus sighed, looking down.

"You'll have to say it aloud Mister Scamander," Queenie said coolly, "My husband can't hear it."

"My apologies, Mr and Mrs Kowalski," Theseus said, sounding sincere. Queenie nodded.

"I apologise for what I said in return," She said formally.

"I struggle with other religions," Hippolyta refolded her hands on her lap. "But I like your sister, and I should like for us to be friends, Mrs Kowalski. I…am sorry that I had that thought."

"I get that you were raised to think other religions beneath yours," Queenie said patiently, "But we ain't forcing you to participate. We just have a different one to you. For Newt's sake, I forgive you both."

"I didn't even hear what was said," Jacob shrugged. "But don't worry man," he directed at Theseus, "I wondered why a gal like Queenie would pick me too."

"Don't talk about yourself like that," Queenie scolded him in distress, "I love you."

"I know you do doll," Jacob smiled at her, "it's ok. Doesn't mean I didn't wonder when we first met."

"I know," Queenie rolled her eyes, "I had to listen to it."

Hippolyta giggled, causing the adults in the room to look at her in surprise. She looked shocked herself.

"Oh," She looked up at Theseus. "I was just wondering what you would have been thinking when we started courting. And I think people would pay good galleons to hear what Newt was thinking when he first met Tina."

"Oh," Queenie leant forward, "he was thinking: How do I get out of the auror's house without her noticing. It wasn't until later that he thought, wow."

"Just wow?" Hippolyta asked.

"I think Queenie was a bit preoccupied with Jacob and his grandfather's pigeons at the time," Newt said wryly, stepping further into the fray now the tension had dissipated somewhat.

"I ain't talking about on the rooftop," Queenie shot back. Tina smiled, shaking her head.

"I think we should stop this now," she told her sister firmly. "What have I-"

"I know," Queenie rolled her eyes, "Other people's thoughts are their own."

"Exactly," Tina perched on the arm of the chair Newt was in.

"So, when are you due?" Queenie turned to Hippolyta again, assisting Aurie to the floor without breaking eye contact. Hippolyta started slightly. "Legilimens, remember? You were thinking that pretty clearly."

"Oh, um, early August," Hippolyta stated, shifting uncomfortable. Queenie pulled a face.

"Ooh," she sympathised. "That's rough. I was glad Aurie was a winter baby. You just get so hot."

"Really?" Hippolyta asked anxiously. Queenie glanced at her curiously, before turning to Jacob.

"Hey, honey? Can you let Mrs Scamander sit there while we talk about babies?" she asked him with a smile. He nodded, standing up straight away and crossing the room to Theseus.

"You want any advice?" he asked the man. "I mean, I know I'm a No-Maj, but babies are babies, magical or not."

"No-Maj?" Theseus asked curiously.

"Muggle," Tina translated for him without looking up from Aurie, playing with the coloured smoke from Newt's wand in front of them.

"Oh," understanding dawned on Theseus's face. "Yes, would you care for a glass of brandy?"

"Sure," Jacob shrugged. Queenie looked over at the pair sharply, just as Hippolyta did.

"Not before lunch," Hippolyta warned, as Queenie simultaneously said, "Jacob! Not yet."

Newt and Tina tried to stifle chuckles as the men raised their eyebrows and conceded to their wives. The two men ended up standing by the window, hands in pockets, discussing Theseus's impending fatherhood.

"You know what," Tina whispered in Newt's ear. "I think this might just work."

"Yes," Newt agreed, leaning his head against her shoulder. "I do believe you are right."

On the floor, Aurie grabbed Newt's trouser leg and pulled sharply.

"My apologies Miss Kowalski, I appear to be neglected you," Newt chuckled, raising his wand to create smoky hippogriffs to run around the little girl.


	24. Chapter 24

"It'll be busy," Tina argued, as she and Newt walked into the dining room the next morning, barely pausing to say hello before they headed for the breakfast board and started serving themselves. "Come on, we can go another day."

"But if we don't go today then we can't get that thing we talked about for Aurie," Newt protested, piling eggs and toast on his plate and passing the spoon to Tina.

"It's her first Christmas," Tina rolled her eyes, "She isn't going to remember."

"I can't wait till you two have kids," Queenie rolled her eyes in fair imitation of her sister, spooning porridge into her daughters mouth. "Honestly, I can't tell which of you will be the indulgent parent and which the sensible."

Hippolyta paused, her raspberry tea halfway to her mouth, and frowned.

"Surely we all know Newt will be the soft touch," She muttered, turning the page of the Daily Prophet. "Tina is the sensible one."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Queenie quipped back. "Tina is actually a lot more sentimental when it comes to human beings."

"Well, I can't argue with you there," Hippolyta sipped her tea.

"I can hear you both you know," Newt sighed, setting his and Tina's plate's down as she set down their respective beverages.

"They know sweetie, they just don't care," Tina patted his shoulder as she sat down.

"So what have you two been discussing this morning?" Hippolyta's eyes continued scanning the paper. She looked pale and tired, and her sips were small.

"Whether or not they should take Jacob, Aurie and I to Diagon Alley today," Queenie plopped the spoon back in the bowl and proceeded to wipe the excess porridge from Aurie's face. She turned back to the table to drink her coffee. "What? You were."

"Diagon Alley will be busy today," Hippolyta said absently. "It is Christmas Eve. And Mother wants us to put up the Christmas decorations."

"That is never until after supper," Newt protested. "I thought our day would be better spent showing you the sights."

"What is…Diagonally?" Jacob asked, looking between the two Brit's present at the table.

"It's a magical shopping street," Newt tried to explain, looking over to Tina. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a street hidden from muggles, entrance to magic only. An entirely wizarding section of London," She explained a little better, "They have stores selling spellbooks, broomsticks, magical pets, oh, a wand shop, a bank. That sort of thing. Newt and I were thinking of getting Aurie her first magical Christmas decoration. There's a pop up by the menagerie."

"And Newt wants to visit the Menagerie of course," Hippolyta added. Tina nodded in agreement, Newt looked a little disgruntled.

"I think I preferred it when you two didn't get on," he muttered to Tina under his breath. She smiled, but said nothing. Hippolyta didn't hear.

"Seriously?" Jacob looked excited. "A whole magic street? In London? That's so cool! Would I… I mean, would I be allowed down there?"

Hippolyta looked up from her paper in confusion.

"Of course you would," she said briskly. "Why should you not be allowed?"

"No-Maj laws are a little stricter in New York," Queenie answered for her husband, staring into the bottom of her coffee mug intently. "Technically, Jacob and I aren't even married."

"We had to pull a lot of strings to get MACUSA to look the other way," Tina sighed. "Queenie has to live as a No-Maj. She can't show her magic to anyone except Jacob, and that's only because they tried obliviating him and it didn't work for long."

"Oh, I don't mind," Queenie looked up at Hippolyta, "I get to be with him. So it's alright."

Newt tried to stop a stray thought flitting across his mind. He hoped Queenie hadn't noticed. The wistful smile in his direction however, made him sure she had.

"We can't leave the bakery," She answered softly, turning back to Aurie who was squirming to escape her seat. "Hey now little Miss! Just where do you think you're goin?"

"Diagon Alley," Tina said firmly. "Come on Newt! It may be Christmas Eve, but it'll be fun."

Queenie turned back to her sister sharply.

"How are we getting there?!" She shrieked. "Won't we burn?"

"Floo power is a perfectly safe method of travel," Newt assured her, recalling a similar conversation with Tina when she first arrived in the country.

"You've never travelled by Floo?" Hippolyta asked curiously. "How peculiar America seems."

"What's Floo?" Jacob asked.

….

"So _that's_ Floo?" Jacob put a hand out to steady himself against a nearby table, Queenie spluttering beside him. He watched in amazement as Tina stepped out perfectly steady, her wand already clearing the dust off Queenie and Aurie before directing it to him. "Classy."

"It's efficient," Tina shrugged. "I mean, we couldn't do it in New York, no fireplaces."

"It's horrible," Queenie looked around her in distress.

"You get used to it," Tina reassured her, as Newt exited just as smoothly.

"Alright Tina, Alright Newt," Called a wizened gentleman from the bar. "Whose the yanks?"

"Thomas," Newt said sternly, "These Americans are Tina's family."

"Ooh, got the inlaws to stay 'ave we Newt?" The barman chuckled. "Well, you know where the bar is if it gets too much."

Tina turned away to roll her eyes, taking Aurie from Queenie to allow her to fuss over Jacob a bit. She indicated towards the back with her head. Newt nodded, and instantly began to lead the way, Tina following and Jacob bringing up the rear. They crowded into the back space. Newt drew his wand as the door closed, tapping a seemingly random street.

Even Queenie, accustomed to magic as she was, couldn't keep the impressed look off her face.

"England keeps looking like the better and better option," she whispered to herself. "I can see why you don't want to come back to New York."

"It would be better if you were here," Tina whispered back.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Newt smiled, stepping into the street. Jacob was walking behind them, his mouth open slightly, having never seen so much magic on display at any one time. There was a shop full of peculiar looking ingredients. The shop window mannequins in another window were showing off a dress while scissors and tape measures floated around. There was a store with books the size of paving slabs, and other books behind it that could fit in your pocket. In fact, two of them seemed mighty familiar.

"Hey!" Jacob grinned, pointing at the books in the window. "Look guys, its your books! Hey look Honey – Magical Ministries of the Wizarding World, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! That's neat guys."

"Isn't it," Tina beamed, taking Newt's hand. Aurie was peering over her Aunt's shoulder at a shop full of dazzling colours and bright orbs. She garbled something, tugging on Tina's hat and pointing. Tina turned around to look. "Would'ya look at that?" Tina laughed, tugging Newt around. "Looks like little miss Aurora found the shop!"

"Those are Christmas decorations?" Queenie asked incredulously, stepping across the street to the window of shimmering colours and dancing lights. "They're beautiful."

"Hey, honey," Jacob joined her by the shop front. "I know we ain't got a tree… but can we get some of those? For Aurie's bedroom."

"Tina and I were planning on getting us all one," Newt announced, holding the door open, Tina already inside.

Queenie and Jacob followed her in, walking around the room slowly in silence. Tina, who had found the store by accident while waiting for Newt to finish a meeting at Obscurus Books, was enjoying spinning a few gently for Aurie's delight.

The little girl seemed particularly entranced by a yellow orb painted with silver stars, that emitted a pale yellow glow as it spun.

"It looks like a sun," Tina whispered to her niece with a smile. "What do you think little one?" Aurie clapped her hands. Tina spun the orb again and laughed. "Newt, I think we found Aurie's."

She turned round to the rest of the store, to find Queenie gently turning a baby pink emitting ball with silver swirls, while Jacob was staring intently at a silver with gold decorations, but not touching, as if he was afraid he would break it.

"I think momma and poppa found theirs as well," Tina whispered to Aurie. Aurie looked up at her aunt, placing her chubby hands on Tina's rosy cheeks and smiling back.

"It's beautiful," Queenie whispered, as if entranced. Newt nodded to the store owner, a smart witch dressed in wool robes to match the icy temperatures outside. She nodded slowly back, a smile on her face.

"We will take the yellow one the baby liked," Newt instructed, pointing to the one behind Tina's head. "As well as the pink and the silver."

He turned back to Tina, holding his arms out for Aurie.

"Time to find yours my dear," he smiled. Tina looked up at him in confusion, they hadn't discussed getting themselves ones. "I did say all of us."

Tina shook her head with a soft smile, relinquishing the infant and walking slowly round the store. She found her attention drawn to a blue teardrop shaped orb, blue as dark as night at the bottom, fading to light.

"It's alive," she whispered to herself, reaching up to set it spinning. As it spun, the light turned silver, threaded with bright blue. The blue of Newt's favourite coat. She smiled to herself. Of course. "This one," she said confidently. "It's this one."

She turned back to her family. The witch behind the desk looked up from the magical gift wrapping to the orb Tina had selected. Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned promptly to Newt.

"What about you, young man?" She inquired. Newt started from where he had been watching Tina with the softest expression on his face.

He started looking round the store, lights dancing off his face in a cacophony of colour. He glanced up to the ones hanging from the ceiling above his head, his gaze halting on a simple dark coloured onion shaped decoration.

"That one," he whispered decisively. The witch glanced up, a smile playing with the corner of her lips, before she nodded to herself. She flicked her wand, the two baubles floating towards her. As Newt's descended, it seemed to capture every light in the room, remitting them for its own purpose.

"It's funny you should have chosen these two," the witch smiled over her glasses at Newt and Tina, waving her wand lazily to begin wrapping them. "They are the only baubles in here that came as a set. Each of these has magic inside. Just a spark. The sparks in these two match. At first glance, they're nothing special. They're just baubles. But when they catch the light they dance. And when you hang them together, it will be like they came alive. You two are very lucky."

Queenie giggled in excitement as Newt and Tina flushed red to the roots of their hair and avoided eye contact.

"I like you!" Queenie giggled.

"Much like their owners, these ornaments are rather a unique pair," She continued, her smile widening.

"How -, um, how much do we owe you?" Newt asked hesitantly, readjusting Aurie on his hip.

"Thirteen galleons, six sickles," The woman answered promptly. Queenie's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest when she felt Tina soothing the edges of her mind. She watched in surprise as Tina dug a pouch out of Newt's pocket and began to count out the galleons without batting an eyelid at the expense.

 _Believe me_ her sisters voice sounded in her head _This doesn't make a crease, let alone a dent._

Tina gathered their purchases, being assured they were in heavily cushioned charmed boxes and would survive the rest of the shopping trip and the journey home.

"Soooo," Queenie drew out the word as the stepped out to the crowded street. "You and Newt picked soulmate baubles?"

"It sounds ridiculous," Tina muttered, "Soulmate baubles. That's just silly. I mean, they're glass balls infused with magic."

"Tina's right," Newt piped up, "Soulmate baubles are ridiculous. I don't need a bauble to tell me that."

Tina glanced up to the sky, as if asking for strength, but frowned when she saw the steely grey the early afternoon clouds had taken.

"Hey, Newt," she called. He looked up.

"Ah," he sighed. "Well, I hate to have to tell you this Tina, but if you intend on living in England, you are going to have to get used to the weather."

Tina frowned at him, disgruntled.

"Newt?" A voice behind them called. "Hi."

The group turned round, Queenie starting at the sudden downturn her sister's mood took. They turned to see a well-dressed witch on the arm of smart but snobby looking gentleman. Tina stepped up to Newt's side.

"Mrs Rowle," She said overly politely. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Miss Goldstein," The mysterious Mrs Rowle inclined her head regally. Tina gritted her teeth into a smile. "Might I introduce my husband, Leonard Rowle. This is Mr Newt Scamander."

"And this is Miss Tina Goldstein, her sister and brother-in-law," Newt introduced, shifting Aurie to offer his hand to Leonard. "What can we do for you Mrs Rowle."

"Leonard and I are hosting an evening event on the 27th, perhaps you would like to join us," Mrs Rowle smiled prettily.

"I'm afraid Tina and I are busy Leta," Newt said with a reassuring glance at his partner. Queenie straightened. Leta Lestrange? No wonder Tina was so angry. "As you can see, we have guests."

"It's just one night," Leta Rowle fluttered her eyes.

"Darling," Mr Rowle said. "Mr Scamander and his fiancé are busy."

"She isn't his fiancé," Leta hissed.

"Yet," Queenie put in smartly. Leta glared at her in an upperclass snooty sneering way. Queenie challenged her gaze.

"It was a…pleasure to meet you Mr Scamander," Mr Rowle said coolly, gripping Leta's arm tighter. "But Leta and I must be going now."

"Of course, Tina and I must get going as well," Newt smiled awkwardly. Leta was dragged away by her husband.

"I worked it out," Tina exclaimed suddenly. "She wanted everyone to think you were back under her spell. She's in a loveless marriage, and an affair with you would be like having an affair with an artist. Explains why she doesn't like me."

"That's Leta Lestrange?" Queenie asked incredulously. "I was expecting someone a bit… I don't know…"

"Wilder?" Newt supplied. "She was, when we were younger."

"I almost feel sorry for her," Tina admitted, taking Newt's arm.

"And Teenie?" Queenie moved out of the way of someone on the street. "I think Newt may have been right. Aurie doesn't like the crowds. Why don't we go and show her some of the grounds back at the Manor?"

Tina glanced over at Aurie, who had buried her head in Newt's scarf and was playing with the end looking distinctly unsettled. It was the same sort of look Tina had seen on Queenie when she was a toddler.

"Queen?" Tina said hesitantly. "I think it's the noise she's struggling with."

"My noise?" her sister asked faintly, stepping to take her daughter from Newt. The little girl moved easily, settling onto her mother's shoulder. Queenie looked like she was biting back tears. Jacob at her elbow in concern.

"I think we should go home," Newt whispered to Tina. "A little too much excitement for Christmas Eve perhaps. And we can get Aurie away from the crowds."

"Agreed," Tina nodded, taking Queenie's hand to lead her back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Let's go home."


	25. Chapter 25

Aurie looked up at the huge fir tree that Perseus and Diana had installed while they were out in Diagon Alley. The little girl looked back at her mother her eyes wide. Queenie laughed happily alongside her daughter, threading her fingers under her chin. Diana stepped up beside the little girl, offering Aurie a decoration and helping her hang it on the tree.

Aurie clapped her hands in excitement, turning back to Queenie. Diana sat back on her heels, digging into the box again.

"You can all help you know," She called over her shoulder to the adult children. Queenie and Jacob approached the tree with as much excitement as Aurie. Newt and Theseus hung back to help Perseus with the drinks. Tina appeared at Newt's elbow briefly, reaching over lightly to take her glass and Hippolyta's.

"Why don't you go help Aurie," she whispered with a smile. "I can help your dad with the drinks. You don't mind me do your Perseus?"

"Not at all Tina," Perseus smiled.

"Should Newt be helping with Aurora?" Theseus asked in bemusement, watching his younger brother cross the room.

Tina looked up at his, a frown creasing her forehead.

"There's probably no-one she'd rather have," she shrugged. "Aurie adores Newt."

"Really?" Theseus looked at Tina. She indicated to where Newt had hoisted Aurie to his hip, whispering to her as he handed her baubles to hang. She was smiling broadly, and excited. Theseus raised his eyebrows to accept her statement.

"He's a great Uncle," Tina said quietly, with a soft smile at the scene. Newt glanced over his shoulder to Tina, a matching smile on his face.

Perseus and Theseus exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised, conspiratorial smiles.

"Why don't you go join him," Perseus suggested, "Theseus and I can manage."

Tina huffed a smile, her eyes flicking to them briefly before she put the glasses down and slipped though the sofas to reach the tree. She picked up a bauble, offering it to Aurie with a hand to Newt's back.

"Easter," Theseus called softly to his father, accepting the glass of mulled wine.

"St Valentines," Perseus disagreed. "How much?"

"Twenty galleons?" Theseus suggested.

"Done," his father offered his hand. They shook on the deal.

….

"Good morning!" Tina called, knocking loudly on the door to Queenie and Jacob's room. "Come on guys, I know it's early, but if you think I'm excited you should see Diana!"

Jacob opened the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked blearily.

"Six thirty," Tina laughed, "Aren't you usually up earlier for the bakery or with your daughter?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "We managed to convince her to go back to sleep."

"Just warning you, Newt's just making sure the animals are secure, then he'll be over," She laughed lightly. "Go put some gowns on!"

Jacob nodded, slipping back into the room. Tina leant against the wall, just as Newt appeared at the end of the corridor, his dressing down tied tightly and talking to Pickett on his shoulders.

"I thought you were bringing Dougal up?" Tina asked, glancing behind him to see the demiguise.

"He decided to stay down in the case," Newt said, sidling up to her. "Besides, probably better."

"Aurie would have liked him there," Tina smiled.

"Aurie would like the entire suitcase to be there," Newt corrected her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I can't wait to see her face when she opens our gift."

"Queenie's going to kill us," Tina reminded him with a chuckle, just as the door opened, and Jacob and Queenie emerged.

"I thought this was a holiday," Queenie pretended to grouse.

"It is," Newt said. "And unfortunately my mother is rather excited to have a child in the house again. She's re-introduced the family traditions of my childhood."

They traipsed down the stairs, Diana hovering excitedly in the doorway to the living room, Theseus and Hippolyta standing against the wall looking like they were barely awake.

"Come on!" Diana clapped her hands. "I haven't had a child in the house since Newt and that was several decades ago!"

"Mother," Newt sighed, "I'm not quite that old."

"I don't know," Tina teased, reaching up to ruffle his head. "Are those gray hairs I see?"

Newt batted away her hand with a good natured smile.

"Can I take her?" Diana held her arms out for Aurie. Queenie handed her daughter over. "Come on then!"

She pushed the doors open. They had finished the tree late that evening. The tree was a cacophony of colour, flickering candles floating just below the ceiling in fair imitation of Hogwarts, silver bubbles hovering round the tree.

"Happy Christmas," Diana hugged Aurie close, putting her down on the floor. "Adults to sofas! Perseus and I will hand out the gifts! Tilly, hot chocolate please!"

Tina settled down on one seat, Newt instantly taking the one next to her. She leant against him. The other two adult couples taking the other sofas.

"Now, one of the traditions I had to give up when Newt went to Hogwarts," Diana scooted around the tree, "Was …. Aha! Here it is! The gift from the Silver Tree!"

Theseus and Newt both groaned. Diana laughed.

"The Silver Tree was a story I used to tell the boys when they were small. We had a tree in the garden with silver leaves. I told the boys it was magic, just like they were," Diana smiled down at the small silver gift. "I told them that at Christmas, if they whispered a wish, it had the possibility to come true."

"Aurie is too young to wish of course," Perseus added. "But Diana insisted we give her a Silver Tree gift."

"Oh Diana," Queenie had tears welling up in her eyes. Diana smiled sheepishly, handing the little girl her gift. Aurie opened it eagerly, revealing a small unicorn that could sit in her hand. The unicorn beat its tiny hooves against her palm. Aurie looked up and beamed at the Scamander matriarch.

"She says thank you," Queenie said softly. She turned to Jacob. "Looks like our baby has grandparents after all."

"Can we give ours next?" Tina asked, sitting forward, "Only, I've been reciting passages of MACUSA law in my head whenever I'm around my sister and its starting to grate on my nerves."

"Rudyard Kipling isn't much better," Queenie glanced at Newt. "Yes, please. Do."

Newt knelt down, picking up an oblong gift for Aurie.

"Merry Christmas Princess," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Aurie tore the paper off and shrieked in excitement, looking up at her mom. Queenie groaned. Newt and Tina had given her a child broomstick, new on the market.

"What did you do that for?" She sighed, dropping her head to Jacob's shoulder. "We can't use it in New York."

"Hey," Tina shrugged, "I had to talk Newt out off a puffskein."

…..

"Hey, Newt?" Tina called, glancing through the door and wondering which direction her errant wanderer had gone. "Where'd you go?"

"Dougal, Tina," Newt called. She walked round the shed and smiled to see Newt stood in front of Dougal's basket, gently threading his fingers through the demiguises fur. "I'm worried about him. He seems…"

"Yeah," Tina agreed, coming up to stand next to him, and frowning with worry at her old friend. "Newt, how old do demiguises live?"

"Oh, decades," Newt reassured her with a smile. "And he is barely a decade old. He had plenty more time left in him yet."

Tina looked at him, all curled up looking despondent. It reminded her of the winter after Newt and Jacob had been removed from their lives.

"Hey, Newt?" Tina said softly, "I think he might be lonely. He's ten, or near enough right? And what… fifty year lifespan?"

"Closer to sixty," Newt corrected.

"Ok, so, he's in his twennies, I mean, for a wizard. Maybe he's lonely. He's always had Bennie and he still watches over the occamy… but, Bennie's been rather occupied with Laurel and Hardy recently. Maybe we need to find him a friend…"

Newt looked at Tina, and back to one of the first creatures he'd rescued.

"So, maybe your joke about magical creature matchmaker wasn't that far off," Newt sighed, pulling Tina closer. She moved to stroke Dougal as well. "I'm sorry Dougal, you'll have to make do with Tina and I for now. How about a story?"

Dougal raised his head and crooned softly, stretching his arms out to Tina. Newt smiled softly.

"I think that's a yes," Tina lifted him out. "You get Aurie and the book, I'll get us comfortable."

He returned to find a transfigured sofa, Dougal curled up against Tina with Bennie, Laurel and Hardy around her neck, waiting patiently for Newt and Aurie to arrive. He joined them on the sofa.

"What do we think?" he asked the assembled quietly. "Fountain of Fair Fortune? No? Alright… um, oh, we haven't read the Wizard and the Hopping Pot recently."

He opened the book, Aurie settling with her thumb in her mouth, and proceeded to start the short story of his childhood.

…..

"Hey, Diana?" Queenie sidled up to the older woman in the kitchen, having just been relieved of daughter duty by Newt and Tina. The couple had decided to duck down into their suitcase for a while.

Diana looked up from where she had been reading, her glasses perched on her nose.

"Yes, Queenie?"

"Thank you," Queenie wrung her hands a little awkwardly. "For what you thought this morning. And, for getting Aurie a Silver Tree gift… It means a lot to Jacob and I."

"You and your husband and your daughter are my son's family," Diana told her bluntly. "We aren't perfect Queenie, but we do believe in family. Even if it has taken Newt and Theseus and abnormally long time to learn to tolerate each other."

Queenie giggled. "Yeah, they still annoy each other, but they're adults now, so they've learnt how to deal with it."

"Besides, as soon as my son and your sister put us all out of our misery," Diana rolled her eyes, "You will be part of this family. Whether you wanted to be or not."

"Thank you," Queenie said softly.

"Don't mind Hippolyta," Diana added. "I know she sometimes says things off-hand, but, believe it or not, she is really trying."

"She isn't as bad as when Tina first met her," Queenie admitted, "Teenie was so mad at them, for such a long time."

"Yes, well, nearly dying does seem to have a habit of bringing people together," Diana said wryly, settling back in her chair and surveying Queenie thoughtfully. "Your sister forced Hippolyta to face some things she didn't like about herself."

"Her prejudices against Jewish people?" Queenie checked. Diana nodded.

"She can't help but like Tina," Diana shrugged. "She may be a prickly soul, your sister, but she is one you always want in your corner. And Hippolyta may be ambitious, but she isn't a fool. She likes your sister, and is overcoming years of childhood indoctrination."

"Yeah," Queenie sighed, "She sees Tina as family."

"Your sister will never replace you Queenie," Diana reassured the younger blonde, "No matter how many oceans lie between you."

Queenie smiled softly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Diana stood up, "Now, how has your first Christmas been?"

"Are all Christmas's like this?" Queenie asked, "I thought they were going to church and praying and well, Christian."

"Not here," Diana assured her. "Christmas is about tradition. But individuals can ascribe to the religion as they choose."

"Then yes," Queenie said decisively, "I like the sparkles."

"So does my son's niffler," Diana huffed. "I've lost three of my best ornaments to that pilfering pest!"

"I kinda thought Newt would get her a ring," Queenie accepted the mug that appeared at her shoulder. "But I guess it is rather too public for him, even if we are family."

"My husband and son have a wager," Diana's eyes twinkled. "I think we should throw our lot in."

"I think he'll propose New Year," Queenie giggled. "Wouldn't that be romantic?"

"I don't think he'll plan it," Diana responded cheerfully. "They'll come home one day and announce they're engaged. Married by Easter."

"Can't argue with that," Queenie smiled. "He looked so pleased when he opened his coat from her."

"Well, his was rather threadbare, and he has been hanging onto it for sentimentalities sake," Diana chuckled. "It's right Tina should have been the one to replace it."

"I've never seen someone looked so pleased to receive a coat," Queenie sighed dreamily, "They're just so adorable."

"It's nauseating," Diana agreed. They sat back and enjoyed their cocoa, musing on their favourite side project.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I had a few problems with and uploading so it's two chapters uploaded at the same time again**

…..

"Whatcha got there?" Tina put down the pail of food by the door and eased her muddy boots off. It had started snowing late on Christmas Day, but the ground by the hippogriffs had turned to slush. She padded forward in thick socked feet to where Newt sat at the table. She draped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin next to his head.

Newt turned his face, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Letter for us, Brazilian Ministry need an emergency consult on something harassing the creatures of the forest around Castelobruxo," Newt passed the letter over. "They can get us a Floo for tomorrow morning and we will be back the day after."

"Tomorrow?" Tina glanced over the letter. "Newt it's the holidays."

"I know," Newt sighed, patting her hand. "But I'll only be gone a day."

"Shame," Tina stood up, "I was hoping to gatecrash the Rowle's party tomorrow night."

"No," Newt said firmly. "Come with me."

"What? So I can't cause havoc at the Rowle's without you?" Tina teased. She padded through to the kitchen, picking up a book and falling down to the sofa. "You don't need me to come with you. I'll stay here."

He walked over and knelt down behind the sofa, Tina adjusted herself so she was facing him.

"You usually want to come…" Newt said slowly. "And we haven't been to South America yet! We will have to go back, I mean, we only have a few days there before I need to be back to work, but we will get to see a part of it. And they've invited us to stay at the school…."

Tina sighed, closing her book. "Diana is still not well enough to be looking after the hippogriffs," She reminded him gently, moving his hair off his face. "One of us needs to stay."

"Contrary to what he'd have you believe, Theseus is very good with the hippogriffs," Newt smiled, playing with the material of her collar. "He's already agreed to feed them for the two days we are gone. And the only ones in the case who'll need feeding are the mooncalves and the grindylow. It's like feeding fish. Even my brother can do it."

Tina glanced at his face, earnest and beautiful. She traced a few patterns from the freckles on his cheeks and make the mistake of meeting his green eyes.

"Alright," she agreed, "I'd like to see Castelobruxo. It's so secretive! Will I be allowed in?"

"Invitation is for both of us," he promised. "We just have to identify the creature they caught. They don't recognise it. It must be rare! Can you imagine? Those children are taught magizoology from the second they set foot in the castle! But they aren't sure what it is. And they have such a different set of creatures to us. Bowtruckes, for example, are considered _extremely_ exotic!"

"So we should take Charlie and Pickett then?" Tina shook her head fondly. "Like we could go without them."

As if on cue, Pickett scrambled over the back of the sofa and crossed to climb down Tina to her jacket pocket.

They both laughed.

"Ok, yes," she turned back, "I'll come. It'll be fun. Castle made of gold, a rainforest, some furry creatures for you to get excited over."

Newt pressed a kiss to her cheek as he stood to finish the potion.

"It will be fun," He promised absently. "You, me, a rainforest!"

"twenty-four hours Newt," Tina reminded him, opening her book again and settling back into the sofa, her socked feet resting up on the sofa as well.

Moments later, Newt picked up his own book and a quill, lifting Tina's feet to sit on the sofa with her, and resting them in her lap without a word. They read in companionable silence until the house elf came in to tell them dinner was almost ready.

…

"This place is incredible!" Tina enthused, pulling her shoulder bag higher and using her hand to shield the sun from her eyes. "I mean, I've seen some places with you, but wow Newt!"

"The rainforest is absolutely beautiful, isn't it," Newt grinned, looking around with interest as they followed the trail through the trees. "Look! Oh, you missed it. I'm certain we must return here."

"Like we were ever just going to pass through," Tina shook her head fondly. "Of course we're coming back."

"Have I mentioned today how much I love you?" Newt glanced back at her over his shoulder with a wide grin.

"Nope, not today," Tina laughed, linking her fingers through his. "Pretty good I love you too huh?"

"I think it's a rather agreeable coincidence," Newt pulled her forward towards the curve ahead of them. He stopped dead, the castle suddenly looming out of the forest ahead of them, a beautiful gold edifice of stone rising above the towering tree tops.

"Oh, Mercy Lewis," Newt breathed as Tina stared, open mouthed at the view.

"Couldn' have said it better myself," Tina whispered, gripping his hand tighter. "I wonder what the views like from the top?"

"I bet it's phenomenal," Newt glanced over to her, "We should find out."

"For now, let's find out what's been terrorising those weird fluffy things I keep seein out of the corner of my eyes," Tina stepped forward, leaving Newt where he was. She turned back. "Hey, you comin'?"

"Of course," Newt fell back into step with her. They made their way to the base of the gold staircase to find two smartly dressed witches standing together. "Hello there! I'm Newt Scamander, this is my partner Miss Goldstein."

One of the witches raised her hand silently, waiting a few seconds before nodding.

"Welcome Scamander," the other said, a musical quality to her voice. "I am the headmistress of Castelobruxo. Come."

She led them up to a landing some thirty steps up and through a door to the side.

"Your description of the creature was very vague," Tina attempted to start conversation.

"Yes, this way," The woman continued. They followed her through corridors, stepping out of the way of a gaggle of curious students. Newt waved awkwardly as they passed. They were lead into a small room off the corridor. "We captured it at the south corner. It was chasing the Caipora, they were very distressed."

"Oi ya bastards!" The ferret like creature screeched, bursting against the bars.

Tina laughed, shaking her head at the ferret like creature running round the cage. "How did you get here?" She asked incredulously.

"It's called a Jarvey," Newt informed the Headmistress with a wry smile. "They're nifty little creatures, usually found in England and sometimes North America. Usually hunt rats, voles, garden gnomes. Nearly got me expelled."

"Seriously?" Tina turned to him sharply. "A jarvey was what you got expelled over? How does a jarvey endanger human life?"

"Anyway," Newt shot her a look, Tina returned it, promising they would talk later."

"Jarveys are precocious, and I shall make arrangements to have it transferred to a sanctuary in North America. They're fairly solitary," Newt added, "But I'd keep a wary eye out for a mate. They'll chase the Caipora in lieu of their usual."

"Will they endanger the students?" The headmistress asked, eyeing the creature warily.

"No," Newt shook his head. "They give a nasty nip. Usually enough to draw blood, but, they won't kill anything bigger than a ferret or that sort."

The headmistress looked relieved.

"I'll get your notebook out," Tina turned Newt around and pulled at the drawstrings to his rucksack. "Honey, what in the name of Merlin is a jarvey doing this far south?"

"I'll make sure its reported to the ministry," Newt accepted the notebook and pencil stub. "It does seem absurd that a single jarvey made it to Brazil. It isn't just far south it is completely out of its accepted habitat."

"Yeah, don't jarvies prefer milder climates? Have we seen one further North than Maine or further south than Virginia?" Newt mused, penning a quick letter. "Might I trouble you for an owl?"

"Of course Mr Scamander," The headmistress gestured to the door. "Should we do anything with the… jarvey?"

"Give it some milk," Newt glanced it over carefully. "Doesn't look to be hurt. They'll be along to collect it shortly."

The headmistress looked relieved.

"I may show you to your room," She said, leading them back through the maze of corridors to a row of doors. Tina was trying to map it in her head but was failing, miserably. The headmistress stopped in front of a door. "Here we go."

"Thank you…." Tina paused, "I'm sorry we didn't get your name?"

"Dourando," The young woman smiled "Headmistress Dourando. My younger sister Benedita attends the youngest year."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Newt offered his hand. She shook it gently. "Now, Tina I think this one must be yours."

The Headmistresses frowned at them. She glanced at the door. Tina pursed her lips, trying to supress a smile.

"No," She answered for the headmistress, "I think it's our room, Newt."

Newt's cheeks went pink with the insinuation.

"Thank you Headmistress Dourando," Tina answered, pushing him towards the door.

"Supper is at five, we have some students remain for the holiday," the headmistress smiled, before nodding and leaving.

Newt pushed the door to the room open slowly, wincing when he saw the double bed in the centre of the room.

"Of, for heavens sake," Tina sighed, "Are you a wizard or aren't you? We can transfigure it. We've shared a room before Newt!"

"Right," Newt walked in, pulling his wand out.

"Kinda hurt the idea of sharing a bed with me has you so upset," Tina shucked her bag to the floor.

Newt glanced at her. "Believe me, my dear," he said quietly, turning away, it isn't upset."

Tina smirked, but let him transfigure the double into two singles. She knew they'd get there eventually.

…

Tina was led back to the great hall for their evening meal, scanning the crowd for Newt, high above everyone else as he usually was. It took her a while to realise that the crowd around one end of the teachers table was where Newt was sat down explaining things to the eager children who had remained behind for the Solstice Holiday.

Tina managed to slip through the group and sink into the chair next to Newt, smiling brightly at the children. She had enjoyed lecturing, but decided she wouldn't want to do it all the time! She knew Newt felt the same. She greeted the children softly, before lifting Charlie onto the table and letting her bowtruckle start showing off.

She joined in the conversation herself, explaining the entry on the demiguise and the direcrawl to a third year student who looked wide eyed with excitement that there were creatures that could turn invisible (or near enough).

After dinner, leaving Newt with his fans, she slipped outside to walk the wide path round the middle of the temple-like castle, taking in the beautiful forest surrounding it. She wondered again at how the view would be from the very top.

Her turn of the castle complete, she returned to the hall, wondering if she could convince Newt to watch the sunset with her.

"Come on," Newt said excitedly, grabbing Tina's hand as she entered the hall, he spun her round, heading straight for the stairs down to the forest floor. Once they were at the castle gates, Newt ignoring every question Tina put to him about where they were headed, he twisted away.

They appeared at the top of a monumental piece of architect. They were at the top of a huge stone temple made of pale stone, forest dipping and rolling away as if waves. The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon, and in the distance, Tina could hear birds singing and settling down for the night.

She looked behind them, at the last block of the temple, rising double their height with intricate carvings and a stone door.

When she turned back, her face displaying the awe at such a view (and she had seen many), Newt was setting up a little picnic for them, complete with red and white checkered blanket. Tina laughed aloud.

Newt stood up quickly, dusting his trousers off, and indicating the (limited) spread.

"Is this why you really wanted me to come to Brazil with you?" Tina teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are such a romantic."

"I wish I could attribute the plan to forward thinking," Newt admitted with a grin, linking his arms around her waist. "But I was asking about the top of the castle and they told me this was a better view. One of the old professors was telling me about it. Then I realised it would be a perfect evening out for us and made a picnic. I thought we could watch the sunset!"

"I think, Mr Scamander, you are such a romantic," Tina teased, reaching the last inch to kiss him. On top of a temple in the Brazillian rainforest. "You always take me to the best places!"

"I'd like you to remember that when I take you to a swamp or somewhere considerably less romantic," Newt leant his forehead against hers briefly before he disentangled his long limbs, taking her hand and indicating the blanket. "Your dinner awaits Miss Goldstein."

"Why thank you Mr Scamander!" Tina laughed happily, both sinking to sit down.

The food was simple, and from the kitchens of the castle so it tasted heavenly. Newt had somehow also managed to scrounge a bottle of elvish wine from one of the other teachers (with the promise to send him a crate-full from England when they returned) and had just poured them both a glass when they realised that the sky had turned the sky orange.

They turned to the forest, Tina's hand resting in Newt's almost lazily. They watched, enraptured, at the explosion of colours in the sky as the sun sunk slowly down the sky. Just as the sky behind them was turning inky blue, Newt turned to Tina.

Looking at her face, in awe of the view, calm, relaxed and in love with the world, Newt suddenly found himself forming the words he had been planning on asking at some point over the summer rather than Christmas. Two words tumbling from his mouth, unplanned and unbidden, but nevertheless, the right words.

"Marry me?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Three more chapters to THIS story, then I will be working on a sequel.**

Tina blinked, watching the last dregs of the sunset, before Newt's words seem to process. Her head snapped to his quickly, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

"I'm sorry?" She asked quietly, "Can you… can you say that again?"

Newt smiled at her, more sure that she had seen him in any human interaction.

"Porpentina Goldstein," he said slowly, carefully, deliberately, "Will you please marry me?"

Tina let out a huff of air in surprise.

Newt matched her exhale, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"And before you ask," he said quietly, looking up, "I didn't invite you up here to propose. But I believe that there is a right time for everything. And up here, with you, or in the case, or shopping or even when you're upset with me… I know it's you. Its only ever going to be you. So, please, say something?"

"I never thought you'd ask," Tina breathed, eyes still wide. She laughed, biting down on her lower lip. "I thought I'd have to. I thought you'd always be worried about whether the time was right, or whether I was upset with you or…"

"Tina," Newt chuckled, bringing his hand up to her cheek and using his thumb to wipe away the tear that formed there. "You're rambling."

"Of course I'm rambling, you just proposed!" Tina giggled, leaning her forehead against his.

"You still haven't actually answered though," Newt teased.

Tina leant back, giving him a look, "Yes," she said very deliberately, smiling at him, "Yes, I'll marry you. If you'll marry me?" She challenged him.

"No one else I'd rather marry," he beamed, Tina giggled, and launched herself over the last few inches to wrap her arms around his neck and slant her mouth against his.

It was hard to kiss properly though, as they both felt the need to laugh in excitement at the prospect.

"You know," Tina said quietly, lying tucked up against Newt as they watched the stars blinking above the rainforest. "I wasn't expecting this for at least another year."

"We can wait that long to get married if you like," Newt offered, playing with the ends of her hair. Tina propped herself up on one elbow, and looked down to him.

"Why?" She said bluntly. "Why would either of us want that?"

"You're right," Newt chuckled, nudging her to lie down again. "I'd marry you as soon as we get back to England if I could."

"Why can't we?" She asked, "Everyone who matters is at the estate and didn't you help that wizarding minister with his ashwinder problem?"

"You'd be willing to get married straight away?" Newt asked in surprise, looking down at her. "I think mother would have a heart attack if we told her that!"

"The only reason I'm suggesting we don't just go to the Brazilian ministry and ask them to marry us right now is because our families would kill us," Tina corrected. "But come on, we don't need to wait. And I don't want a big wedding with loads of people. Just my family, and yours. It'll be like eloping but we won't get into trouble!"

"Nothing would make me happier," Newt whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"And, can we not tell people," Tina adjusted herself so the buttons of Newt's waistcoat no longer pressed against her cheek. "I can't deal with two lots of congratulations and expectations of a big society wedding."

"So, we are eloping?" Newt teased gently, pulling her closer again. "I don't see any issue with that."

"Yeah, you ok with getting married like, tomorrow?" Tina checked.

"Yes," Newt said firmly. "I want to be your husband. And the sooner, the better."

"We'll throw a few spanners into the various betting rings around the world," Tina chuckled, Newt loved the feel of her laughing against his chest.

"Oh, that's just changed my mind," Newt said faux seriously, "We can't disturb the betting pools. Most of which call Easter, I think."

"I want to be your wife," Tina proper herself up on one elbow to look at Newt. "We were planning on looking for a house after Christmas anyway."

"Well, that was my way of keeping you with me for longer," Newt admitted. "I don't like having to be apart from you unnecessarily."

"So, getting married by New Year," Tina snuggled down again with a free and easy laugh.

"I love you," Newt whispered to her.

"I love you too," Tina replied, squeezing his hand where they laid entwined on his chest.

…

Tina rolled over on her narrow bed for the third time that night, twisting back over to look at the dark lump on the other side of the room. She was too excited to sleep! And it was approximately dawn in England anyway. The sky outside was still twinkling with different constellations.

She pillowed her head with her arm, watching the sliver of light that fell across Newt, watching the rise and fall of his chest. They had fallen asleep with their hands bridging the space between them.

Tina smiled in the dark.

Engaged! They were engaged. And they weren't worrying about an engagement period. Within a matter of days she could be married. Married to Newt, in all his adventuring and awkwardly adorableness.

They had returned to their room under the cover of darkness, bidding a goodnight to the teachers they passed. Then had retired to separate beds, giggling like school children, and drunk in love. Tina fidgeted again.

"Newt," she whispered into the darkness. "Honey, you awake?"

Newt shifted slightly, his face turning towards her voice. He made a sleepy noise.

"Can I get in with you?" She asked nervously. Newt's eyes fluttered open, she could barely see them in the half-light.

She wondered if Newt had fallen back to sleep when he pushed his covers off the side closest to her. Tina smiled, pushing her covers back and slipping in beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and loving the familiar way his hand curled around her to rest on her hip.

"Go to sleep," he muttered thickly, pressing an absent kiss to the top of her head. Tina knew he was asleep second later, the rise and fall of his shirted chest steady and constant. She played with one of the buttons of his shirt.

She would get to wake up with him every day. Or, at least, every day they could. There would be no more awkward separation before they could retire for the night. She would be able to continue their discussions right to the point they fell asleep.

Tina's eyes fluttered closed, sleep catching up to her easier now. Newt's earthy, woody smell always comforted her, and now it aided her to sleep easily.

…..

Newt was accustomed to waking early, with the sun no matter the time difference he found himself in, and the morning after he and Tina had decided to marry was no different.

He had vague recollections of her asking to climb in with him and consenting. It wouldn't be the first time they had fallen asleep together, nor the first she'd climbed into the narrow bed with him, but such instances were usually following a near death experience when she needed reassuring that he was still with her.

This was no such case. Newt felt a little thrill at the thought of waking up to Tina every morning. Of being able to push her hair from her face and see her without the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Tina nuzzled his shoulder slighting in her sleep, snuggling closer to his side. Newt smiled, tightening his grip slightly. He had learnt very early on that worrying about things meant you suffered twice, and he was currently acknowledging that in this case, the worry had been the suffering.

He also knew that he couldn't have proposed earlier. He and Tina's blow up in Egypt put paid to his initial plans. But perhaps the best things in life were unplanned.

He'd never planned to meet Tina, for example. And he had been planning to get out of her apartment from the moment he stepped in. But she hadn't let him. And then, somehow, they had become friends. He hadn't planned for that.

The only plan that he had ever stuck to in his life was returning to New York by steamer to give her a red bound copy of his first book, and to see her face again. To reassure himself that he hadn't dreamt her, that someone with a heart like his existed.

Yes, he decided, if not making plans yielded results like the woman in his arms, he would never make a plan again.

"Good morning," He whispered, as Tina's eyes fluttered open, and she greeted him with a sleepy smile.

…..

Theseus and Jacob were wandering the garden discussing hormonal wives when they saw Tina approaching, sans Newt. They looked at each other in confusion, before following her back to the house.

"Hey," Tina said brightly as they entered, unwinding Newt's faded Hufflepuff scarf from round her neck. "Did ya have fun without us?"

"It was boring, tedious, unfathomable," Theseus answered promptly. Tina laughed lightly, her eyes sparkling. "Where is my brother?"

"Oh, I left him in Brazil," Tina responded instantly. "Thought he'd prefer the wild Amazonian girls."

Jacob chuckled.

"So, he'll be along any minute now?" he joined in the parley.

"Meh," Tina shrugged, turning towards the living room. "Hey, is everyone home?"

"Yes, in the living room," Theseus followed Tina, frowning critically at the bounce in her walk. "We weren't expecting you till later."

"Oh, no," Tina laughed, bouncing into the sitting room and greeting her sister with a huge hug. She swept Aurie up from off the floor and spun her round. "We just thought we'd give ourselves a few hours in London before we came home. Our portkey arrived at 12. Newt'll be back soon."

Everyone glanced at Queenie, who looked as perplexed by Tina's over-excitable behaviour as everyone else. Hippolyta waggled her ring finger behind Tina's back, raising an eyebrow in question. Diana shifted, observed, and then nodded firmly, raising two fingers. One by one, everyone shook their heads, rejecting the bet.

Queenie grasped Hippolyta's hand in excitement.

All the heads in the room snapped to the door when they heard it open.

"Tina?" Newt called. Tina called back that she was in the living room and moments later, Newt's freckled face and lanky frame appeared in the doorway.

"So," Diana said instantly, standing up.

"So…. What?" Newt glanced nervously at Tina. She laughed, rolled her eyes and deposited Aurie into Queenie's lap.

"We gotta tell em now," Tina giggled. She turned to the room, Newt's hand in hers. "Newt proposed. But you all already know that. Diana, really? Only two galleons? That's a shameful bet."

The room exploded in joy, congratulations and swarming of the ecstatic couple ensured. A few seconds later, Newt cleared his throat loudly, pulling Tina to his side.

"Yes, I asked Tina to marry me last night, if she'd have me. And she had her own suggestion, after some comments about how she never thought I'd ever ask," He and Tina chuckled. "As you know, Tina and I have always done things at our own pace."

"Yes," Diana sighed, "We have all been aware of that these past five years Newt!"

Newt glanced down at Tina, she smiled back at him.

"We're getting married tomorrow," he said firmly.

Silence fell over the room, Aurie the only noise, happily playing on the floor as she was.

"Wow," Tina glanced over the assembly in bemusement. "Wouldya look at that Newt! We actually stunned em!"

"Who knew announcing our wedding date would do that," Newt returned conversationally.

"Tomorrow?" Diana asked faintly. "How are we supposed to organise a wedding for tomorrow?"

"Because they don't want one," Perseus answered for his son, patting his wife on the shoulder.

"You're lucky we even came back to get married," Tina shrugged, "We did contemplate marrying in Brazil. But…"

"You're all here," Newt finished for her, "The only people we would actually want to see us marry. Now, Tina and I have a friend who is a minister. I went to see him before I came here, so, tomorrow, in the clearing, two o'clock."

"Tina," Queenie complained, hands on her hips. "How am I supposed to make you a wedding dress for tomorrow?"

"Honey," Jacob muttered, "You're a witch, you always make your dresses real quick."

"Well," Tina laughed, extracting her arm from Newt to throw them around Queenie. "I'm not sure I can have bridesmaids or a matron of honour if there are only going to be six adults and a baby attending the wedding."

Queenie grumbled good naturedly as Jacob clapped Newt on the back.

Hippolyta laughed at the put out face Diana was pulling.

"Honestly Diana," She chortled, "This is Newt and Tina. Did you ever think it would be simple?"

"Out of curiosity," Newt asked his family. "What were your bets? And who won?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Happy holidays! My internet is absolutely AWFUL and seems to despise so I feel honoured it is letting me give you any chapters at all.**

 **So you have two today. :)**

"Hey," Queenie climbed into her sisters bed, waking her up.

"What are you doing in here?" Tina asked groggily, settling down into her covers a little deeper.

"Night before I got married," Queenie started with a smile. "You climbed in with me, and we talked about something and nothing. You were thinking about Newt, even back then. He'd come back two days before and you were happier than I'd seen."

"I was trying to be supportive of you and Jacob," Tina smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to be thinking of Newt."

"You were very good at multitasking," Queenie giggled, "You were always thinking of Newt, and you also thought about other things. So, what I need to ask, as your sister. You're, um, married sister…is… have you and Newt gone further than seeing each other bare chests?"

Tina didn't answer, blushing into the bedsheets.

"You know we haven't," she said firmly, "Newt, he is very proper. We never discussed it, but, he wouldn't have tried anything ungentlemanly towards me. That's just Newt's way."

"So, are you excited about tonight?" Queenie asked, biting her lower lip and straining to read Tina's thoughts.

"Nervous," Tina admitted, fiddling with the sheet, "What if he decided he doesn't like me, you know, like that?"

"Trust me," Queenie reassured her sister, "He does."

Tina levelled a glare at her sister. Queenie met her stare with a raised eyebrow.

"And you have been very good at keeping those thoughts of his amazing chest in your head," Queenie pressed her lips together. "I mean, you only _sometimes_ think of his amazing-"

"Ok," Tina interrupted, blushing brightly. "What do you want Queenie."

"I just wanted to give you a gift," Queenie pulled a white box up onto the bed. "It's from Hippolyta and I."

Tina took it warily, a white box with a satin bow. She pulled the bow off slowly, opened the lid to peak in.

She blushed bright red, slamming the lid shut and glaring at her giggling sister.

"A nightgown?" She asked, incredulously, "Seriously?"

Queenie giggled.

…..

"Hey little brother," Theseus called as he entered the suitcase, dawn breaking over the countryside. "Jacob, I found him."

"Like you had to look far," Jacob grumbled, jumping the last few steps. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, watching him rattle about the cages, moving with hurried steps. "Aw, bless. What were you like the night before?"

"Drunk," Theseus answered honestly. "I met with a Hogwarts friend who had married a few months earlier but couldn't make the wedding the next morning. Far too much firewhisky. Mother was furious. You?"

"Newt bought me down here," Jacob waved his hand round. "I had some whisky and panicked."

"It's nice to know Newt's as human as the rest of us," Theseus laughed, clapping Jacob on the shoulder and walking forward confidently to take the pail from his little brother. "Newton Scamander, come and sit with the marrieds and let us impart our wisdom."

"I'm fine," Newt protested, but allowed himself to be led back to the veranda.

"Right," Jacob started, sitting back. "first things first, you look like hell."

"Thank you Jacob," Newt said wryly, accepting the cup of tea that floated over to him. "I didn't think I'd be quite so nervous. Tina and I are sure this is right, it's illogical to be worried."

"Don't forget what grandma always said," Theseus said "Worrying means you worry twice."

"Newt always says that," Jacob chuckled, plucking his own cup from the air. "Hey, it's ok, we all go through it the night before."

"Or morning of," Theseus corrected, raising his cup. Newt smiled into his cup. "We can't get you drunk, so we're just going to sit here and remind you that you and Tina are adults."

"Yeah, and you both know where you're going," Jacob half-smiled. "You ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"Looking forward to your wedding night?" Theseus waited till Newt was about to take a sip of his tea before asking. He grinned widely at his little brother as Newt snorted his tea and looked up wide eyed and startled, like one of his creatures. "Have you and Tina-"

"Not that it's any of your business," Newt interrupted, eyes averted and flushed scarlet. Theseus huffed and passed something to Jacob. "Seriously?"

Theseus shrugged. "Want some advice?"

"Not really," Newt muttered.

"Don't overthink it," Theseus continued as if his brother hadn't spoken. "It will be mighty awkward at first, but it's fun."

"Must be if nature still uses it," Newt added with an eye roll. He fell silent, running his finger round the edge of his cup. "I just don't want to disappoint her," he admitted, avoiding all possible eye contact.

"Don't worry," Theseus patted his brother's shoulder. "We all think that the first time with someone we love."

"And you don't need to worry," Jacob added. "You've got the rest of your lives together. It'll be fine. Teen is probably as nervous as you are. Queenie went to talk to her this morning. Oh, you aren't allowed to see her till two. Ladies orders."

"Hippolyta should be with them by now," Theseus glanced at his pocket watch. "Mother is rather put out with you, you know. She had big plans for your wedding."

"We don't need a big wedding, or a long engagement or people we don't like," Newt said firmly. "I just want to start the rest of our lives. Today."

"Diana left real early this morning, took Tilly with her," Jacob said thoughtfully. "She asked me to make sure you looked real smart for your wedding and that she'd be back by one."

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with Mother all day," Theseus faux-groused. "Come on little brother, we have to prepare the clearing before we get you dressed."

"Right," Newt nodded, draining the last of his tea. "Are you sure I can't see Tina?"

Jacob pushed him towards the stairs with a laugh.

…..

"Mistress Diana?" The house elf crossed her arms in satisfaction. "I think we are finished."

Diana glanced around the room, finishing her spell and tapping her wand thoughtfully against her shoulder.

"Yes," She said firmly, "I do believe you are right Tilly."

"Master Newt will be pleased, and so will Mistress Tina," Tilly said happily. "Mistress Diana we must return to the Manor, I have dinner to prepare."

…..

"No," Tina said firmly against the onslaught of her sister and sister-in-law. "Not happening. I am wearing this dress, no compromise."

"But at least let me turn it white," Queenie pleaded, clutching her wand.

"Or slightly off-white," Hippolyta suggested, "If you feel you can't wear white."

Tina glared at Hippolyta, "I want grey."

Queenie and Hippolyta glanced at each other before turning back to Tina.

…

"Newt, you have to wear a suit," Jacob said patiently, Theseus having long given up and resigned himself to sulking by the window.

"I don't like suits," Newt protested, "And Tina wouldn't expect me to wear one."

"It's what is done, Newton," Theseus massaged his temple, wondering how he hadn't expected his younger brother to be the biggest drama queen on the planet when it came to dressing for his wedding.

"It also isn't done to get married some forty-eight hours after proposing," Newt reminded his brother, fiddling with his waistcoat and refusing to relinquish the bow-tie Tina had bought him for his birthday the first year they had been friends. "But here we are."

…..

Perseus answered the door to a red-headed and portly gentleman in a bowler hat. The fellow had a wide smile and twinkling eyes.

"Barnaby Weasley," he introduced himself, giving the older man a hearty hand to shake. "Here to officiate."

"Of course," Perseus waved the man in. "How are you?"

"Well," The man twinkled, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. "Officiating the wedding of the decade with strict instructions not to tell anyone till after the new year? I'm doing very well! I do love a good intrigue! Now, where is this binding to take place?"

"Oh, let me show you," Perseus led the man to the clearing with a smile.

…

Tina took a deep steadying breath as she, Queenie and Hippolyta reached the edge of the clearing. Diana was smoothing Newt's new blue coat, looking pained that he wasn't in a sharp suit. Tina however, smiled.

Like her, he had chosen clothing of sentimental value. She gripped her flitterblooms a little tighter as Queenie gently squeezed her. But Tina was already focussed on Newt, twitching and fiddling with his cuffs.

"Good luck," Hippolyta smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Tina's cheek. "Not that you need it, Miss Goldstein."

"See you on the other side," Queenie giggled, and the pair entered the small clearing. Tina used the small amount of time she had left to take another deep breath and to tell the doxies in her stomach to cool it.

She knew the boys had come out earlier to decorate, and she glanced around to calm herself. The small area of cleared woodland was littered with bubbles emitting a faint light and there were streams of silver decorating the coniferous trees, stark against the dark green of the evergreens leaves.

And the minster, red-headed Mr Weasley, was standing by an arch of twisted wood, flower buds decorating the entire thing. She saw Mr Weasley raise his eyebrows at her, and recognised her cue. Tina nodded firmly, and wondered how was it she was supposed to walk again? Ah yes, one foot in front of the other.

She stepped into the clearing, the silver of her dress rustling about her knees, several silver bracelets jangling at her wrist. She had reached a compromise with her sisters. Rather than the dark grey the dress had been originally, the ankle length tea dress, the first she had worn to a dance with Newt the year he'd returned to New York, was now a pale silvery grey that shone in the early afternoon light.

Halfway across the clearing, Newt turned to look at her, and she found herself biting her lip as she smiled, nerves and excitement and admiration at the fine figure Newt cut in his blue coat, and her favourite waistcoat. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes wide, and he had moved forward to escort her the last few steps whether he was supposed to or not.

Tina giggled in anticipation when she tucked her hand through Newt's, glad she hadn't let her sister fix the veil over her face. She glanced up at Newt, their eyes locking instantly, and almost everything faded except the look of absolute adoration she knew was reflected in her own eyes.

She barely remembered the ceremony, she remembered the feel of Newt's hands gripping hers, the sparkle in his eyes as he confidently spoke, the lines around his eyes as he smiled. She remembered him sliding a silver ring onto her finger, and she remembered the feel of his calloused hands in hers as she did likewise.

And she remembered the shower of sparks over their head as they were announced husband and wife. She remembered Newt wetting his lips slightly, his eyes darkening a little as she did the same before she rose to meet him halfway.

It was like they were drunk on happiness, like the world was at their feet, the stars within their grasp. Newt never seemed to stop touching her, be it her hand, her elbow, her back, as they greeted their family members with smiles so wide their cheeks hurt.

"So, Mrs Scamander," Newt whispered into Tina's ear, loitering in the clearing beneath the arch, as the flower buds bloomed above them. Tina giggled happily.

"Oh, I like that," She grinned, her arms wrapped around Newt's neck as his tugged her hips a little closer.

"Me too," he smiled, leaning down and kissing her again. "Guess that makes me yours forever now dear."

"Guess it does," Tina teased, smoothing the hair at the base of his neck.

….

They arrived back at the house, eyes sparkling, hands still connected, to knowing looks from all and Aurie spinning in her pink dress, as drunk on the atmosphere as the adults.

Diana stepped forward, a small box in her hands.

"For you both to use as a honeymoon," she winked. Newt blushed to his roots as Tina accepted the box. Inside was an address in Dorset.

"Uncle Bertie's farmhouse?" Newt checked, lifting the letter to lift the key.

"It isn't full of people," Perseus had stepped up to join his wife. "And you two are newlyweds now. We know you'd rather not see people."

"Thank you," Tina half embraced her new mother in law.

"Might I present, Mr and Mrs Scamander," Queenie announced with a laugh, "Oh you have no idea how long we've waited for this!"

"Probably as long as we have," Tina quipped back, turning back to Newt. A polite cough reminded them they weren't alone in the room, and they turned back to their guests.

"Tilly made a fine lunch for us all," Diana indicated to the next room. "Theseus, pass the champagne!"

Theseus passed his little brother the bottle, clapping him on the shoulder.

"My dear sister," he bowed his head to Tina, a wide smile on his face. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Doesn't she just?" Newt was looking at Tina, still, it seemed, in a modicum of shock. Tina reached forward to take the champagne off her husband (her husband!)

"Shall we, husband?" She asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"I think we should, dearest wife," Newt's smile matched hers. They popped the champagne together.

….

Newt fumbled with the lock slightly, pushing the door open and depositing their suitcase just inside the door. He held up a hand when Tina tried to enter.

"Please darling," he grinned. "It is tradition after all!"

Before Tina could protest, Newt had knocked her feet out from underneath her and swept her into his arms.

"Newt!" Tina half scolded, as Newt carried her into the wide hallway.

"Welcome home, Mrs Scamander," He said into her ear. He could feel Tina's smile as she turned to face him and kiss him deeply.

"You can put me down now, Mr Scamander," She said when they pulled apart. "I want you to show me round."

Dusk was settling over the farm as Newt escorted Tina round the house. She marvelled over the rustic kitchen, and admired the exposed beams mere inches above their heads. When they reached the bedrooms, Newt faltered.

"And this would be…" He gestured to the master room, his hand returning to the back of his neck.

Tina stepped in, shrugging her coat off and hanging it by the door.

"Our room?" She guessed, arching an eyebrow.

"Our room," Newt confirmed, stepped after her. Tina closed the door with a wave of her wand and a raised eyebrow.

"Our room, Mr Scamander," She reminded him, stepping up and sliding his coat off. Newt swallowed, suddenly incredibly nervous. Tina smiled shyly up at him, before using his waistcoat to pull him in for a kiss.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I'm nervous too."

Newt's hands found the small of her back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"My Tina," he breathed against her neck, Tina's hands tangled in his hair and his hands sliding round to her hips.


	29. Chapter 29

Tina woke up slowly, stretching languidly against the soft sheets and a small, contented smile on her face. She stretched out her arm sleepily, waking up a little more when she met empty sheets. She sat up, glancing around the room for her new husband.

When she didn't find him, she reached down, pulling his shirt on instead of her dress (they never had unpacked the suitcase by the door) and padded softly to the door. Newt's humming wafted up the stairs with the smell of toast and coffee. Tina leant her head against the doorframe, her heart overflowing. He was making her breakfast in bed?

Tina waited till she heard him nudging the kitchen door opening before she turned and climbed back into their (their!) bed. She sat up against the headboard, her head resting on her knees as Newt pushed open the door with his elbow, concentrating on the tray.

She used the brief time allocated to her to study his narrow chest, well defined and covered in as many scars as his back. He seemed to have chosen to wear his trousers downstairs.

"Oh, you're awake," Newt looked up, seeing Tina sat waiting for him, his voice laced with disappointment.

"I can pretend to be asleep if you'd like," Tina smiled teasingly.

"I just wanted you to wake up to breakfast in bed," Newt admitted, setting the tray down and leaning across the bed to kiss her good morning. She had bed hair and was wearing his shirt and he quickly decided this was one of the finest he'd ever seen her. "Good morning." He whispered against her lips.

"Good morning," Tina whispered back, pressing another his to his lips. "You made me breakfast?"

"First day of married life, Mrs Scamander," Newt gathered the tray and presented it to her with a flourish. It was merely toast, scrambled eggs and coffee, but he had added some flitterblooms from her bouquet. "I wish to start it right."

"Oh, I think we started it pretty right last night," Tina teased, enjoying the flush that appeared at the thought. "Get back into bed, it's cold."

"Yes dear," Newt chuckled, climbing back in beside her. Tina snuggled up to his side, accepting the coffee mug. "I'm so happy," he murmured against her hair.

"Me too," Tina leant her head against his bare shoulder. "Wow. I mean, Christmas was what, four days ago, and I was wondering if I'd have to propose to you…"

"And here we are," Newt finished for her, his hand tracing lazy circles against her bare hip. "I think I might be the happiest man alive, I am most certainly the luckiest."

"Smooth talker," Tina shook her head. "God Newt! We got married yesterday!"

"I know, I was there," He said in amusement. Tina poked his bare chest, a wide smile on her face.

"This looks better than I imagined," She said absently, one hand tracing the various scars on his chest.

"You imagined me shirtless?" Newt checked, his hand rising to her waist.

"You were always so secretive about it," Tina admitted, "Got worse when you showed me your back though, I really wanted to see all your scars. See if you had freckles on your chest too."

"You could have just asked," Newt shrugged. Tina lifted her head to look at him incredulously.

"You have got to be joking right? Newt, honey, it took you three years to even kiss me, I wasn't spooking your, or myself," She rested her hand against his chest to push herself up to kiss him. "Worth it."

"Are you being sappy and sentimental?" Newt teased. Tina snorted, settling back against his shoulder.

"No," she said firmly. "What are we doing today?"

"Well," Newt drew out the word. "We can either stay in bed a little longer or-"

"I don't want to hear the or," Tina interrupted him. "I like the staying right here idea."

…

Newt glanced over to Tina, swaying slightly as she looked out of the kitchen window. It was like she was dancing to a tune in her head, one only she could hear. She was studying the fields rolling away in the distance, the valley rising up on either side of the little cottage they were currently inhabiting.

He crept up behind her, his arms folding around her waist and swaying with her.

"I started a fire in the living room," he spoke softly, his head by her ear, Tina leaning back against him. "You can look out of the window and be warm as well."

"Mhhm," Tina agreed absently, running her fingers gently over his forearm. "Hey Newt, what is this place?"

"The house?" Newt asked, Tina nodded in confirmation. "It belongs to Mother. Officially. Her brother used to live here, when he died, he left it to her. It's been sitting here for over a decade now. Why?"

"How far does the land go?" Tina didn't answer his question.

Newt squinted out the window, trying to find the great oak that marked the edge of the property, he spotted it, lifting his arm to point out the window.

"The south border is that tree, in the distance. I broke three bones in my arm when I was eight trying to climb it to rescue a scared baby squirrel," Newt added absently. Tina laughed softly, turning his head with her hand to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Only you," she whispered fondly.

"Probably," Newt agreed. "North border is the edge of the tree line. Lots of space. Why so curious?"

"Well," Tina turned to face him, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "It's a lot of space outside, no muggles for miles, right? And the house isn't too big, nor is it a potting shed…."

"Tina…" Newt's brow furrowed as he tried to work out if she was saying what he thought she was saying.

"What if we made this … home…?" She asked slowly, "I mean, we can buy it off your mom, redecorate, put some muggle-repelling charms up and some of the less dangerous creatures can live in the grounds."

"You want to move here?" He asked slowly, glancing around the weather-beaten kitchen, already picturing coming through the back door and discarding muddy boots from feeding the creatures. He could picture small humans climbing to stand on a chair while Tina scolded them and scooped them off again. Dougal would like it here. They could make it home.

"We can look elsewhere," Tina amended, mistaking his continued silence for disapproval. "I mean, we don't have to pick here, but something like this. When we talked about finding a house, this is kinda what I was picturing."

"So was I," Newt turned back to her, a smile dawning on his face. "You know my dear, I think you might be right. We can talk to mother about it, she doesn't use this house after all…"

"Really?" Tina asked hopefully.

"If this is where you want us to make a home, raise a family and have our creatures, then yes," Newt said firmly. "Wherever you are is home enough for me, but I can see it."

"Me too," Tina confessed, biting her lower lip.

Newt leant in to kiss her again.

…

"Will it be safe to go in?" Jacob stage whispered to Queenie outside the door to the cottage. Queenie narrowed her eyes, body tense as she listened, ready to recoil and drag Jacob with her if she found her sister already occupied. "I mean, they did get married two days ago. We weren't fit to be seen for at least a week."

"Hush," Queenie scolded him fondly, "They're not presently occupied."

She raised a hand and knocked smartly. There was a scuffle from inside the house and a moment later, the door opened to reveal Tina, her hair tied back from her face with a favourite scarf.

"Queenie? Jacob?" Tina smiled, pushing the door open. "Come on in!"

"Thank you, Mrs Scamander," Queenie winked, following her sister into the house. "Wow, this place ain't so bad. I can see why you want it."

"You should see how far the grounds extend," Tina enthused, showing them to the living room, where Newt was supervising the pouring of tea and coffee for them all. "Look who came to visit honey!"

"Hello Jacob, hello Queenie," Newt smiled, passing them cups as they entered. He stepped up to pass Tina her cup, his hand trailing her elbow before he stepped back to the chair by the heath.

"So, not to be rude Queenie," Tina sank down next to him. "Whatcha both doing here?"

Queenie tried to not read what they would rather be doing.

"Last Christmas," Queenie said slowly, "You promised you'd take Aurie for the night, so Jacob and I could go dancin'. And you got us those Ministry invites, so we are going."

"We can still take Aurie," Newt glanced at Tina to confirm.

"Actually," Jacob glanced at Queenie "Diana and Perseus have already offered. Queenie's just bein' nosy. She wants to know how you guys are planning on telling everyone you got hitched."

Queenie glared at her husband. "Was not!" She insisted. Tina chuckled.

"We hadn't thought about that," She admitted, turning to Newt, "Guess we got so caught up in the excitement…"

"Don't need to know," Queenie said quickly, scrunching her eyes up. Newt flushed slightly while Tina turned her eyes to the wooden ceiling. Jacob smiled knowingly into his cup.

"What did you have in mind Queenie?" Newt asked quickly. "Because you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a plan."

Queenie smiled, sitting forward in her seat.

"Come to the gala tonight," She insisted. "Diana doesn't feel well enough to do the whole night so they have a pair of tickets, and you two are guaranteed entry anyway. Come to the gala tonight, and you can announce it there!"

"As the clock strikes twelve?" Tina aske drily. "You're so melodramatic Queenie."

"Think about it," Queenie pleaded, "You can announce it, the prophet will report it, you only have to deal with congratulations once…and it'll be like having a wedding reception without having to organise and pay."

"That's hardly a reason Queenie," Tina sighed in exasperation. She turned to Newt. "It is kinda an idea though, we go, we be polite for a few hours, we come home and everyone knows we got hitched."

Newt nodded thoughtfully.

"Will I have to give a speech?" he asked seriously. Tina laughed lightly, leaning back against her husband.

"We'll come," Tina told Queenie, "We'll meet you at the manor at eight and I'll wear something from my closet there."

"Yey!" Queenie clapped, standing up. Jacob drained his mug and copied her. "We better get goin', leave the newly-weds to it for the rest of their afternoon."

"Thank you for stopping by," Newt said politely, as Tina showed them to the door.

…

"So, wife," Newt looped his arms around Tina's waist, a dopey grin on his face. Tina's arms came to rest against his shoulders, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"So, husband," she smiled back. "I love that. You're my husband!"

"I am the proudest husband in the world," Newt promised, leaning down to kiss Tina's mouth, and then her neck.

"Remind me again why I said we'd go to the gala," Tina whispered, tilting her head so Newt had better access to her neck.

"Because you are dramatic and want to shock the community," Newt answered into her neck.

"My, what are we going to do for the next few hours?" Tina asked, a little breathless. She felt cold as Newt pulled away.

"I thought we might go for a walk," Newt said seriously. Tina raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his antics. "But maybe later," he amended.

…..

"Hey honey," Jacob said, mostly suited up and just waiting for Queenie to do his bow tie for him. Queenie made a noise to indicate she was listening. "I like it here."

Queenie stared at him in the mirror, her eyes fixed on his as she skated over his surface thoughts. She turned to look at him.

"You want to move here?" Queenie asked in quiet surprise. "But what about the bakery?"

"Handers has been my apprentice for near enough five years," Jacob sat down on the end of the bed, reaching out to take Queenie's hands. "He's ready for his own bakery. He can run it for us. I taught him everything I know."

"But that's your bakery," Queenie said faintly.

"We can get one here," Jacob promised, "And we'll be closer to family. And we can be married. Properly married. I know you've been missing Teen and Newt, I have too. You wanna stay in New York cuz its where our bakery is. But Queenie, I love you. And I want you to be deliriously happy cuz that's how you make me feel."

"You make me feel like that," Queenie promised. She didn't ask if he really meant what he said, she knew, she always knew. "You really wanna?"

"We'll have to go back to New York for a few months and set things up with the bakery, and I'll have to visit occasionally," Jacob continued, "But yeah, lets' move here. To England. Whaddya say?"

"Yes," Queenie smiled, tears in her eyes. She leant forward to press a kiss to his lips, more than used to the scratch of his moustache. "I'd like that. Very, very much."

"Good," Jacob smiled. "Happy New Year Queenie."


	30. Chapter 30

Diana had Aurie in her pyjamas by the time eight rolled around, the little girl reaching for the bubbles her pseudo-grandmother had conjured above her head. A sharp 'crack' echoed through the chilly air, and Diana had scooped Aurie up and was heading to the door before the echoes had dissipated.

She was standing in the doorway when her youngest son and his new wife appeared in the lamplight, wrapped up against the biting wind and sparkling eyes.

"Mother!" Newt greeted, reaching in to kiss her cheek and somehow reliving her of Aurie at the same time. "Miss Aurora you look delightful this evening. I do like your duckies!"

Aurie giggled as Tina stepped up to greet Diana also, taking her gloves off as she leant in to press a kiss to her mother-in-law's cheek.

"Hey Diana, we aren't late are we?" Tina closed the door behind them and began to divest herself of the rest of her outwear.

"No, you're right on time," Diana reassured her, taking Tina's coat. "Now, let me look at you! Mrs Scamander! How does it feel?"

"Like we're making it real tonight," Tina admitted, taking Aurie from Newt so he could take his coat off. "It still feels like a dream! Mrs Scamander."

"I like it," Newt leant forward pressing a kiss to Tina's cheek with a goofy smile. "If your being my wife is a dream then can we please stay asleep?"

Tina laughed lightly, shaking her head at how soppy Newt could be. Diana pressed her hand to her heart, estatic to see the pair so deliriously happy.

"I fear everyone will know as soon as you walk through the door," She said faux gravely, "for you two are just radiating happiness! Now, off you chop. Tina dear, I have had everything of your moved to Newt's room. Now, off you pop, you have a gala to attend."

She took Aurie back, shooing them upstairs with a fond smile.

….

Tina had only ever been in Newt's bedroom at the Manor once before. It had been to run in, grab the suitcase and race down to find a particular herb to treat an infected hippogriff claw and she hadn't exactly stopped to smell the flowers.

Now however, she glanced around at the dark panelled wood walls with dark furniture and earthy coloured curtains and bedding. There were books piled everywhere, anywhere there was a relatively flat surface. The suitcase had its own corner where Newt could lay it flat and trust that nothing would happen to his creatures while he wasn't there.

If she had been asked to imagine what sort of room Newt had, she wouldn't have known what to describe. However, having seen his room, complete with a corner set up for potions and a great wooden desk with multiple drawers and covered in parchment and broken quills, she couldn't have imagined anything more fitting.

"We can decorate if you like," Newt said, pulling his wand out and sweeping it at the desk. He next pointed it to the wardrobe, and his dress robes flew out, already being pressed as they went.

"No," Tina breathed, glancing around, "I mean, maybe lose the chandelier, but I like it."

Newt looked a little relived.

"Besides," she stepped forward, "We're going to have to decorate our own place soon enough, your room here should stay how it always has."

Newt pressed a light kiss to the end of her nose and then stepped back, putting some necessary distance between the two of them.

"It would probably be wise if we got dressed separately," He said with a wavering voice. "I mean-"

"if we want to make it there?" Tina laughed. "You're right. Stay here while I decide what to wear though?"

Newt sat down on the bed, a serious look on his face. Tina chuckled, crossing the room to their wardrobe and leafing through the dresses that she had accumulated over the past year or so (Supplemented by Diana and Hippolyta even when she wasn't around).

"What about that blue one," Newt piped up from the bed. Tina paused, and shuffled back a few dresses before pulling out a peacock blue dress with jet beading. She smiled at it softly. She had worn it to a MACUSA event with Newt when he was still newly famous. "I always liked you in that dress. Not that I don't adore you in whatever you wear but-"

"You stared at me for a good minute before you could form any sort of thought," Tina reminisced softly. "Yeah, this one. Now, go and say hi to the creatures, I know you want to. You've been glancing at the case ever since we walked in."

Newt looked a little sheepish, but pushed himself up anyway, leaning in for a kiss before he loped off to the suitcase in the corner.

"We only have fifteen minutes till we need to go though," Tina reminded him, laying her dress on the bed. "So when I say, go and say hey, I mean stand in the middle and shout 'hey but daddy has to go now', we clear?"

"Yes dear," Newt smiled, disappearing into his suitcase. Tina turned to the mirror, waving her wand around her head and watching as her hair styled itself and her outfit glittered into the dress she had chosen for the evening. Given the chance she tended to do her own make up, but this was a significantly faster way, which meant she'd had more time with Newt before they had to come over.

She spotted her little wooden chest on Newt's desk, and, upon opening it, selected a long beaded necklace to add to the outfit. She twirled, nodded, and knocked on the suitcase.

"Come on honey, you gotta get ready," she called down fondly. She wondered if she should have insisted he stay above ground, or if he would have been distracted all evening.

"That was barely five minutes," Newt grumbled, his head popping out of the suitcase, followed quickly by his lanky body. He stopped, half in half out, when he saw Tina. "Well my dear," he said seriously, "I can already say that you are the most stunning woman I have ever seen and I am so proud to be your husband."

Tina blushed as he fully extracted himself from the case and shut the lid. She waited till he had raised his own wand and his outfit had exchanged to his dress robes before she stepped forward to kiss him gently.

"Mrs Scamander," Newt promised, "You look gorgeous. As always."

He offered her his arm, stowing his wand in the folds of his black robes.

"Shall we?"

…

They met Jacob and Queenie at the bottom of the stairs, Queenie giving one last kiss to a sleepy Aurie, and Jacob fiddling with the neck of the dress robes he had been bought for the occasion, looking a little uncomfortable. Queenie was wearing her favourite colour in a sheer slim ballgown, her golden hair styled in the latest fashion.

"Hey, it's the Scamanders'" Jacob called with a cheery wave. "hey Newt, how do you stand these things?"

"He doesn't," Tina replied drily. Queenie laughed.

"This is so exciting!" She squealed. "I mean, we're going to a magical gala at the Ministry, you two are married and look gorgeous and, wow!"

Tina glanced up at Newt and smiled. He squeezed her arm gently.

"Are we meeting Theseus and Hippolyta there?" Newt asked. Queenie nodded, adjusting her wrap. "Well, we'd better get going. Queenie if you'd like to take Tina's arm, I'll take Jacob."

They moved into position.

"Have fun," Diana called as they apparated away. Seconds later, they appeared in the ministry approved apparition point for the gala, two safety wizards already there checking names off on a list and looking distinctly bored.

"Hullo Peters," Newt said sympathetically, greeting one of the men. "How did you draw the short straw?"

"Forgot to hand in a report to be filed before Christmas," the balding gentleman grumbled, ticking two names off. "Got given the graveyard because of it. What are your friends names?"

"Jacob and Queenie Kowalski," Tina answered for them. "Hey Peters how's Bernadette doing? She's only got a few more weeks now right?"

"She's doing well considering," Peters replied, laying down his quill having found the names. "She just wants the baby out now. I'll tell her you were asking after her."

"I'll visit when the baby's born," Tina promised, "You have a good night now," to which Peters grunted, waving them through to the cloakroom beyond. They handed their outwear over, Jacob and Queenie practically quivering in excitement before being led through to the voluminous ballroom.

Newt glanced around a little warily, still not used to large numbers of people and being expected to socialize, even if he was much better than he had been years previously. Jacob stopped and stared at the room, open mouthed. Even accustomed to magic, he had never seen the splendour of the Ministry of Magic trying to impress the wizarding world.

His eyes darted from left to right, drinking in the glinting of the jewellery, the floating candles, the great chandelier over the ballroom dance floor made up of iridescent bubbles.

"Wow," he breathed with a low whistle of appreciation. "You wizards sure know how to throw a shindig!"

Queenie giggled, hanging off Jacob's arm as she looked around the room in excitement.

"Oh Teenie this is amazing!" She enthused. "Come on, let's go dance!"

A lively two-step was being played by the band, multiple couples already twirling about. Tina pulled a face, the two-step her least favourite of the ministry dances.

"Why don't we find a table, and Jacob and I can get us some drinks while we wait for the next dance," Newt suggested, patting Tina's hand and guiding her forward into the throngs of people.

Queenie glanced longingly at the dance floor, but followed her sister and brother-in-law through the crowds. Newt found them a quiet table close enough to make an escape to the balcony if the crowds got too much for him. Tina and Queenie sat down, casting an eye around for the other Scamanders, while Newt led Jacob through the crowds to the bar.

"Tina and I will have to make the rounds," he sighed to Jacob, pushing through a particularly stubborn crowd. "I'd rather we didn't."

"Perks of not being Ministry employees," Jacob grinned, collapsing against the bar.

"I'll take a sidecar, and three elvish wines," Newt ordered for them. The wizard behind the bar clicked his fingers and walked off to serve others at the bar. "Here," Newt pushed two of the crystal goblets towards Jacob and picked up the other two drinks. "Come on, back to our wives."

Newt led them a little more carefully through the crowds, Jacob following closely, apologising to people as he bumped into them.

"Oh no," Newt muttered, coming to a halt. Jacob tried peering round his slender friend, as he couldn't see over her head.

He groaned, thinking about the scene in front of him very pointedly for the sake of his wife. Across the room, Queenie sat upright, startling her sister and Hippolyta.

"Leta found Newt," Queenie informed them, gripping Tina's arm to stop her from crossing the room. "Newt's got this."

"Newt," Leta smiled charmingly, like a snake coiled in the grass beneath the roses, "No Miss Goldstein today?"

"Tina is over there," Newt held up the two glasses. "I'm on my way back over to her now, if you'll excuse me Mrs Rowle, Jacob and I don't want to keep them waiting."

With that, Newt slipped past, leading Jacob away.

"Man, you couldn't have just told her you're married now?" Jacob whispered.

"No," Newt answered, "Tina wants to see her face when we do."

They approached the table, Tina standing up and wrapping her arms around Newt's chest the second he arrived behind her. Theseus raised his brandy glass at his younger brother.

"So, my speech is at nine thirty, before everyone gets too drunk," Theseus informed them. "Be near the stage, they'll likely want you to at least do a bow, if not a speech."

Newt shuddered. The music changed to a likely polka. He smiled and turned to Tina.

"May I have this dance Mrs Scamander?" He whispered to her.

"You may Mr Scamander," Tina laughed, standing up and looping her hand through his.

…..

"Is that Newt Scamander?"

"Yes, that's Porpentina Goldstein isn't it? What's that on her finger?"

"Is that a…."

"I think it is!"

"Are they engaged?"

"Wouldn't it be romantic if they were?"

"When will they tell everyone?"

"When will the wedding be?"

"My father is sure to be invited, he works with Mr Scamander in the Department of Magical Creatures!"

"Do you think he asked on Christmas day?"

"Oh, isn't it romantic!"

…

Theseus walked up to the stage and raised his wand to his throat, magically enhancing his voice as the music died down.

"Good Evening everyone!" He called out, raising his glass. "It's the end of another year. We've had our successes and we've had our losses. It has been a fine year for the Ministry, but at the same time, it has been a sad one. We have lost many fine witches and wizards to the ongoing battle over in Europe. Together we stand and together we fight for the future, for our children. I would like you to raise a glass for all your successes and all our losses over the year. I would like you to raise a glass to absent friends."

"To Absent Friends," Chorused through the room followed by a minute of silence.

"Now, when I was asked to deliver the Ministers speech this year, I was asked to keep it short, sharp, and to the point. I think I have succeeded," Theseus's comment was met with laughter from the crowd. "And that was supposed to be the end. But something happened on the 28th December that I am delighted to be the one to announce."

He glanced down, and winked at Newt.

"Many of you are aware of the long standing partnership of my younger brother, and renowned magizoologist Newton Scamander, and MACUSA auror Porpentina Goldstein, author of the first book of international magical law. Many of us have our fingers in betting pools, some of us may be earning ourselves a few galleons tonight." A spattering of laughter echoed through the hall, but it almost seemed as if the occupants of the hall were holding their breath.

"It is my deepest pride, and my greatest pleasure, to announce that at two o'clock on the 28th December, my brother and Miss Goldstein were married at our family estate in Devonshire. So, I would like to raise a glass again, to the new Mr and Mrs Newton Scamander!"

A minute of shocked silence followed the announcement, before a slow applause started, soon developing into a staggering cheer, 'speech' being shouted over the clap of hands.

Theseus beckoned his brother to join him on stage. Newt stepped up, Tina holding his hand and, if it were possible, the clapping got louder. Newt waved a little sheepishly, Tina beside him waving as well. They affected a self-conscious bow, before stepping off the stage.

Their night from that point was a haze of congratulations and hands shaken and questions as to the immediacy (with one elderly witch making a pointed comment about whether they would be expecting a little Scamander within a few months which had them both blushing and stumbling over their words. Tina had turned to him as soon as the old lady had gone, asking if her favourite dress made her look fat.)

One which Tina would remember forever was the approach of Mr Rowle and his wife, Leta a stormy look in her wild eyes, clearly only there because her husband had insisted they pay their respects.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Scamander," She had said stiffly, leaving as soon as her husband had made the necessary congratulations.

"Well that was awkward," Tina muttered under her breath as Queenie approached them with another glass of champagne for them both. She giggled, before floating off to continue dancing with Jacob.

At ten to midnight, Newt made their excuses very loudly, taking Tina's hand and almost pulling her from the room to the balcony, nodding to Theseus as he passed his brother. He didn't notice Theseus and Hippolyta take a stand near the door, advising people to let them alone.

"Well," Newt breathed out, releasing Tina's hand.

"Well," Tina agreed, stepping closer and pulling his arm around her. "I just can't believe the comment about a baby. I mean, do you think that's what people think?"

"It won't matter when there isn't a baby in six months," Newt reminded her gently, walking her to the railing.

Tina rested her head against his shoulder as they looked out over muggle London.

"Just think," Newt said quietly, "It was only a year ago you were coming to your first Ministry gala."

"We escaped out here that year too," Tina reminisced with a smile. "Stole a bottle of firewhisky from your brother and sat out here to greet the New Year."

"The firewhisky was rather irrelevant," Newt turned to press a kiss to her temple. "I was seeing the New Year in with you, that was truly all that mattered to me."

Tina smiled softly at his admission, knowing she didn't need to inform him that had been all she wanted that year as well.

"Nineteen thirty-one," She sighed, holding his hands crossed across her stomach as they were. "So much has changed in the last year! What changes to do you think will happen in the next?"

"So much has changed in the last week," Newt reminded her, contemplating her question. "You know my dear, I was looking out here last year, you standing next to me, and all I wanted was to hold you. It was the wish I made as the clock stuck twelve."

"What are you going to wish this year?" Tina teased, twisting to face him and smoothing his bow tie.

"I can't tell you," he whispered, "It's the rule."

"Since when have you played by the rules?" Tina laughed, patting his chest.

"This one, I may," Newt admitted, "the last one came true after all."

"Nineteen thirty has been a big year for us," Tina mused. "We travelled halfway round the world, admitted we were madly in love with each other, had the biggest fight, made up, came back to England and got married. Newt, what will next year bring?"

"I don't know," Newt answered honestly, smiling at her, almost level with him as she was in her heels. "But it will be an adventure. And you'll be with me, so it will be the best adventure."

"I like the sound of that," Tina whispered, biting her lower lip as she smiled. "You and me. The greatest adventure the world has ever seen."

"Are you ready for it Mrs Scamander?" Newt leant forward slightly.

"You betcha Mr Scamander," Tina grinned, closing the remaining distance as the clock struck midnight, tolling in the start of nineteen thirty one.

 **A/N And that's it for Drizzle! I have a sequel in mind, for 1931, but my essays take precedence and that is what I will be doing. So the next one defo won't be up till Mid-End of January?**


End file.
